Caught In The Mist
by Natalie Blackman
Summary: While travelling with Auror's Hermione is captured by Bellatrix Lestrange, who wants her help. Why has Bella betrayed the Dark Lord? What is it that she wants with Hermione? And just what effect will this have on the rest of the wizarding world? Warnings torture, femslash later on. BL/HG Set around the sixth book.
1. Caught In The Mist

A/N: At the end of chapter.

Warnings, mild torture nothing too extreme.

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters all belongs to J.K Rowling no money has been made from this. Just pure fun.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Caught In The Mist**

Mist circled around their feet, as rain trickled from the stars. Temperaments flared in the background curses scorching the air. They were at war. Flashes of light in the dark illuminated the November night as angels and demons fought for their chance to rule. Muggles in their homes ran for safety not understanding just what was happening in the dark of the night. They could sense the fear that clouded like an omen above their homes.

In the midst of Aurors and Death Eaters, one of the golden trio was fighting. They did remarkably well for their age managing to hold their own against at least two of the Death Eaters. It was not until the atmosphere took a nasty turn announcing the presence of one of the darkest wizard to grace planet earth did the battle tilt. Regardless of being enemies, they all feared the Dark Lord; he swept on to the battlefield. If he knew then that there was one of the golden trio in the midst of fighting he would have directed his attack differently. As luck was on their side, he knew not of their involvement.

"Tonks," A voice cut through the chaos. "Get Hermione out of here!"

Nymphadora did not need to be told twice; she threw of her attackers and grabbed the girl by the hand dragging her away from the fight. They cut through the dense forest trying to escape the carnage behind and past the barrier that stopped them from apparating out.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Hermione miffed at having to leave the fight she did not want to leave the Aurors to fend for themselves.

"Getting you to safety, what does it look like?" Tonks snapped back still dragging the girl through the forest, as branches slapped against their flesh leaving red ribbons of pain.

"We need to help them!" Hermione argued, she could not imagine leaving a fight and yet here she was running away from one.

Ignoring the pleas, Tonks pushed on, she could sense the edge of the barrier just ahead. Even though reluctant, she knew Hermione would not fight her. They were edging closer to freedom, she could still here the battle raging behind; her gut clenched knowing she had left friends to die, but she was following orders.

"Tonks!" She barely had time to react to the curse that ripped through the air. She did not have enough time to counter it, her body tensed as the spell struck her side.

Hermione watched in horror as a curse hit her friend, sending the slightly older woman hurtling across the clearing and into the side of a tree. The gasp of pain and the slight twitch the only true indicator that the witch was still alive. Sliding to a halt wand raised, Hermione turned to where the curse had come from. She saw no one; her eyes swept the shadows as she slowly inched back to where the immobile body of her friend lay. Heart beating furiously against her chest, she tried to calm her erratic nerves.

"Show yourself!" She snapped after minutes of waiting, yet still no one moved to take credit for the curse.

Her blood turned to ice at the sound of laughter echoing through the forest, the cackling continued, making it hard to determine where it was coming from. She tried to control her erratic breathing; she could see her breath in the cold of the night, as her hand gripped her wand tightly.

"Boo!" a cold voice whispered in her ear, causing Hermione to jump and stumble away.

She spun around to face the attacker, refusing to show fear as she stared into the crazy eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. The Dark witch smirked at the girl standing in front of her, her wand resting in her palm, her eyes taking note of how the girl gripped hers so tightly.

"And who do we have here?" The Dark witch taunted, slowly circling the girl. "You were at the ministry with Potter weren't you?"

"What cat got your tongue girl?" Bellatrix cackled at the sight of the girl causing the younger one to frown as the older witch moved closer.

"Stay away!" Hermione snapped, concentrating on not letting her hand shake.

"And what's the _mudblood_ going to do?" Hermione flinched as her Bellatrix spat the word mudblood. "Aww muddy have I hurt your feelings?"

Bellatrix sauntered over to her niece who lay unconscious on the floor. Hermione struggled against the anger that was building knowing, she would have to play smart if she were going to try to get Tonks and escape. She knew there was no way to take Bellatrix in a duel, what she could not understand was why Bellatrix had not attacked her._ Maybe she does not see you as a threat... _She scoffed to herself _she probably not sink so low to consider me as witch, mudblood and all... _

Hermione watched as Bellatrix strolled over to her niece as though she did not have a care in the world, her stomach churned as the Dark witch kicked her niece's arm. _How could she treat one of her family in such a manner_? _As if, she were dirt._

Bellatrix raised her wand at her unconscious niece, before she knew what was happening a curse flew at her face. She just had enough time to deflect it and sent it hurtling into a nearby tree. She turned to face her attacker, her eyes black as the sky above.

_Not smart._ Hermione's inner voice whispered as she watched impossibly black eyes turn to her. She had not even realised she had raised her wand and sent the curse before it was too late. Rain tumbled faster from the sky drenching the three witches standing in the clearing.

"Not smart mudblood." Bellatrix hissed _that's what I said! _The voice in Hermione's head whispered.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix whispered.

The green curse shot towards Hermione, who dodged out the way, she barely gained her footing when deflected another curse. Curse after curse flew at Hermione, who deflected one after another, she could see Bellatrix was getting bored; the last curse she fired missed her by a long shot. Hermione frowned wondering how the woman could miss when the tree beside her exploded sending her hurtling to the floor.

Mud clung to her body as though trying to mould her, her feet fought for purchase so she could push herself back up. She rolled to her feet, shaking off the debris of the tree.

"Well you are boring mudblood." Bellatrix dismissed, watching with amusement as Hermione brushed the mud from her cloak.

"Go to hell." Hermione hissed back.

"Oh she has a voice!" Bellatrix giggled.

"Of course I do!" Hermione snapped unable to control her temper. "But I find it hard to start a conversation with an insane person!" _Too far shut up, shut up! _

Bellatrix smiled coldly at the nerve of the girl. "You think I'm insane muddy? Perhaps you're correct after all I am talking to a mudblood!"

"Better than being Voldemort's whore!" Hermione's gob slammed shut. _Did I just say that? Why did I just say that? _Hermione's eyes danced to edge of the clearing, wondering if it was too late to run away.

She barely had time to make eye contact with the dark witch when spells returned with force, knocking Hermione back with each one. _Oh, god she was not even trying before! _Hermione thought to herself, she eventually found her footing and retaliated in force. She tried her best to match the intensity of Bellatrix's spells, soon finding she was lacking stamina the dark witch had.

Not one to be out done she fought her hardest to keep up with Bellatrix, soon the older witch was moving. Changing the game as she pushed Hermione to new limits, she struggled to see her attackers face over the harsh light of the curses flying at her.

"Like I told Potter, you have to mean it!" Bellatrix spat.

She would never admit aloud, but Bellatrix was impressed with the mudblood, she was holding her own. _Time to end this;_ she moved aside dropping the duel, causing the young girl to stumble forward from lack of resistance. A curse left her wand before the girl could defend herself, striking the young witch on the shoulder.

Hermione gasped as pain exploded through her shoulder, causing her to drop to her knees, clutching her arm to her body. Blood seeped through her fingertips as unshed tears welled in her eyes. The squelching of feet approaching caused her to reach for wand that had slipped through her fingers. She froze when she felt the tip of Bellatrix wand press against her neck, the brush of her dress against her back as the woman knelt beside her. She reached round snatching the wand from Hermione's fingers, twirling it around in her own.

"Now what shall I do with you?" Bellatrix pondered running her wand along the edge of the girls throat.

Hermione tried to repress the shiver that was threatening to run down her spine. She was accurately aware of how close the witch was to her, she could feel her breath against her cheek. The smell of firewhiskey and blood invaded her senses nearly causing her to gag, but she did not. Her eyes strayed to the limp form of her friend, begging her to wake up. As if someone answered her prayers, she noticed, her friends hand twitch around her wand, as her eyes cracked open.

"Is the mudblood going to cry?" Bellatrix sneered pressing Hermione's wand against the cut on her shoulder, causing the girl to whimper and screw her eyes shut.

"Stuperfy!" Tonks yelled Hermione felt Bellatrix move with such speed that she thought impossible for a human.

"Protego!" Bellatrix replied, easily dismissing the spell.

Tonks ducked her own spell, spinning back round, her next spell on her lips she froze. Bellatrix had Hermione on her feet, wand pressed against her throat.

"What are you going to do Nymphadora? Curse your little friend here?" Bellatrix gloating was cut short however at the heavy footsteps of more Death Eaters.

Hermione could see the shapes moving through trees towards them. Her eyes met Tonks, the woman torn between staying and running away.

"Go!" Hermione yelled, trying to be heard over the noise of the Death Eaters.

"I can't" Tonks began. "Run!" Hermione interrupted once again.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of our friend here," Bellatrix cooed.

"I'll be back with help I promise!" Tonks yelled taking off at a sprint.

"We won't be here," Bellatrix sang making Hermione's heart stop in dread.

The rustling of trees and the hammering of footsteps did nothing to calm Hermione's racing heart, if anything it nearly sent her into a panic attack. Before she understood what was happening, she was standing in the cover of the trees, her feet sore from being dragged by Bellatrix. Bellatrix's wand still pressed firmly against her throat, suddenly engulfed by the shadows of the trees; Hermione breath froze in her throat. _Breathe breathe! _Her mind shouted at her.

"Breathe girl." Bellatrix hissed in her ear, causing her to gasp for breath. "Now be a good little mudblood and don't say a word."

Greyback crashed into the clearing in front of them, the sudden disruption caused Hermione to jump and unknowingly move closer to Bellatrix.

"Stand still." She growled.

They stayed silent watching as Death Eaters moved into the clearing. The loud voices of the Death Eaters caused involuntary flinches from Hermione, especially when Greyback moved closer to their hiding place. The noise of the Death Eaters was nothing compared to the deafening sound of her own breath, she was sure they would be able to hear her. Hidden, the rain was not able to reach them because the dense trees that surrounded them. The closer Greyback moved to them Hermione was not able to hold back the gasp. As soon as it slipped unbidden from her lips, Bellatrix's hand slipped over her mouth. Greyback raised his head and sniffed the air. _Merlin! We have been discovered._ The thought circled her mind.

Bellatrix lifted the wand from Hermione's throat and pointed it towards Greyback, the tip lit up. She watched as Greyback turned and moved away. Bellatrix hand remained firmly planted against Hermione's mouth, she watched with cold feeling as the wand slowly returned to her throat. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out her current predicament.

Why was Bellatrix hiding? Surely, she would not hide from her Dark Lord. Why am I still alive? The questions circled the young witches mind, as she waited for time to pass. Perhaps she was a gift for Voldemort, maybe that was why she was waiting. _God please do not let me fall in Voldemort's hands! _She pleaded to the heavens above.

Bellatrix's nails dug into her cheek, causing her eyes to fly open, she glanced at the witch behind her, demanding to know what she had done to earn that punishment. The older witch's eyes however were riveted on the clearing in front. Forcing her eyes from the woman behind she turned to look at the clearing. A sense of dread swept over her at the sight of the person in front of them. Voldemort had entered the clearing. This was the first time Hermione had seen the Dark Lord in full a cold sweat broke out. Her eyes traced the outline of the creature that stood before her. Black robe billowing in the wind, it surrounded him like a mist.

"Hush..." Bellatrix murmured able to feel the girls fear radiating of her; she relaxed her hold on the girl, to point where it felt like nothing but a comforting embrace.

Bellatrix did not know why she was comforting the mudblood; she knew what would happen if they were discovered. If anything she should be annoyed with the mudblood for getting in her way, she had ruined her plans. After duelling with the filth however she decided her plan could work with the help of the girl, she could hold her own she would be of some use.

For some unknown Hermione took comfort from being close to Bellatrix, she instantly berated herself for thinking herself safe with witch. _Just look at Neville's parents! What about Sirius! _Of course, she if she had to choose between Bellatrix and tortured by Voldemort a part of her would choose Bellatrix.

"Where is Lestrange?" Voldemort voice cut through her train of thought.

Expecting at any minute to be flung out of hiding and thrown at Voldemorts feet, she tried to concentrate on controlling her breathing. She would not show fear in front of Voldemort, she would not betray her friends.

"Rodolphus is torturing one of the Aurors my lord." A Death Eater replied Hermione heard Bellatrix whisper typical behind her.

"Call Bellatrix." Voldemort ordered.

Hermione felt Bellatrix freeze behind her, it took her moment to wonder why when she saw the dark mark squirm on her arm. She could feel the tension in the older witch as she squirmed behind her, trying to ignore the searing pain running through her arm. Hermione did the only thing she could think of, she slapped her hand across Bellatrix mouth, much to the surprise of the older witch. Although no sound escaped either witches mouth, Hermione noticed the darkness that engulfed Bellatrix's eyes and the tightening of her wand. Her eyes screamed anger and she knew she would pay for touching her later on.

Turning her eyes away from the glaring Bellatrix, Hermione surveyed the wizards in front of them. She could see the flick of confusion cross Voldemort's eyes as he waits for Bellatrix to arrive. She could feel the apprehension rising, the wheels turning in his head; she watched as the Death Eaters grew anxious as they waited.

"She does not respond my Lord." A voice spoke up; Hermione wanted nothing more than to say duh at the man.

"Perhaps she is currently busy." Added another trying to defuse the rising tension.

"Maybe she's done a runner," Greyback growled.

Hermione fighting the urge to look behind, she knew Bellatrix was not paying attention to the group, she could feel her eyes burning into the back of her head. Felt the tightening of fingers against her mouth, the quick jerk of her head causing her to gasp which muffled against the offending hand. She removed her hand from Bellatrix mouth, knowing it would be wise not to anger the woman any more. The act did not cause Bellatrix to loosen her grip, in fact she tightened it, her other hand digging painfully into her wound. Silent tears crusaded down Hermione's cheeks, as the pain grew more intense. There was talking from the group, but Hermione did not hear them as she fought to stay still. Tried to ignore the pain radiating from her shoulder, and the sharp stinging sensation coming from the nails digging into her cheek.

She knew the instant Bellatrix turned her attention back to the group in front of her, her hold relaxed slightly, as she focused on her Master. Bellatrix released a sigh of relief, which earned her a glare from the witch. Trying to ignore the pain she stared up pleadingly into the sky, her eyes tracked the droplets of rain. She tracked one droplet that slid along the branch of the tree. It dropped down onto the hand holding her in place; it slid along the white skin before disappearing to the mushy ground.

Green light filled the clearing and if it were not for Bellatrix quick reaction of moving them behind a tree, someone would have spotted them. Hermione turned her head away from seeing Voldemort curse one of his followers, knowing he would result in killing the follower. She could hear the sound of cries from the Death Eater and could only imagine what could possibly earn that man torture.

"Watch," Bellatrix hissed, forcing Hermione to watch the scene in front of them.

She tried to close her eyes, but Bellatrix squeezed her shoulder causing her open them once again. The man squirmed on the muddy ground, gasping and crying for help, begging for help, for mercy. Voldemort ignored him and continued to talk to his followers as though the man did not exist; a lonely tear tracked its way down Hermione's face. _How could anyone be so heartless!_ She asked herself.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort's voice echoed in the silent night.

Bellatrix smirked at the sight of the Death Eater slumping to the floor; she would have laughed if she were not hiding. She felt the young witch in her arms flinch and shift back into her arms; Bella rolled her eyes and squeezed the girls shoulder to keep her in place. The mudblood was weak if she let the death of a nobody affect her. She felt droplets on her hand assuming it was the rain, only realising that it was actually the girl. _Pathetic! _She laughed inwardly; yes, this mudblood will be easy to use. She soon realised the girl had begun to sway slightly; she tightened her hold thinking it to be a play to be let go. When she felt the girls muscles start to relax, she stole a look at her face. Her eyes were drooping as she fought to stay conscious. The wound must be taking its toll on her, in some ways this was good for Bella but also bad. She did not fancy trying to hold the mudblood up while hiding it would be a hindrance. On the plus side if the mudblood did lose consciousness, it would be easy to travel the first part of their journey without fighting her.

"If you faint now I will make your life hell!" She said against the mudblood's neck, her lips so close they brushed the skin.

She felt a shiver run through the witch, satisfied that the girl understood; she loosened her grip on the shoulder and moved it to the mudblood's waist. Despite trying her best to stay awake, Bella knew the girl was fighting a losing battle. She glared at the Death Eaters _hurry up damn you! _Her mind screamed as her tightened on the mudbloods waist.

"Leave!" Voldemort ordered dismissing his followers with a flick of the wrist. They disappeared instantly, vanishing into the night.

Voldemort eyes scanned the trees, Bellatrix's breath caught in her throat. _Has he seen us? I will surely be punished if he has! _She struggled with her inner voice as she waited, the girl going still as a statue, obviously aware of their potential danger. Bella practically holding the young witch up grasped her wand tight. _I will not be able to fight with this dead weight! _Her mind screamed. Sparing one last glance round Voldemort disapparted leaving the rain to clear any evidence of his being here.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked up to the sky thanking whatever gods were watching. She felt the mudblood shift in her arms, thinking it obviously safe to move on.

"Oh I don't' think so." Bella laughed as the girl struggled. "You're coming with me." They disapparated with a pop, leaving the wet forest behind.

Hermione's feet touched solid ground, the strong arms that once circled her no longer there. She fell to her knees with a thump gasping from the pain in her shoulder and fighting the feeling of nausea building in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes heavy, head pounding and her arm screaming in protest, she fell to her side. Trying to take in her new surroundings and wondering if Bellatrix had abandoned her to die. This thought quickly thrown away by the sight of the witch crouching down in front of her.

Bellatrix noticed how pale the mudblood was. The shivers that racked her body from the sudden cold of their new location. Her eyes betrayed her inner most thoughts, as she studied the girl.

"Wh... what do you want with... me?" Her eyes screamed defiance, but the quiver in her voice betrayed her.

"Well I wasn't after you, but since you so willing volunteered, you'll have to do I suppose." She smiled cruelly.

"Tonks..." Hermione whispered.

"Yes I was after Nymphadora but you muddy wanted to play hero and well here we are."

"Where are we?"

"I grow bored of your questions," Bella stated pompously, raising her wand at Hermione who flinched in fear.

"Sleep now." Bella murmured smiling as Hermione slipped into unconsciousness. "You will help me get what I want soon enough."

* * *

**A/N:** This story will diverge from the the original story line, not hundred percent where the story will alter. But at the moment is set somewhere near the sixth book. Bearing in mind I haven't read the books in a long time so my knowledge will waver a little as I'm going with the story from the dvds.

Worth continuing?


	2. Discovering Manners

**A/N**: Well I did not expect such a great reaction! Seriously that was totally awesome! Okay calm collected now.

This story will take place at the start of the Sixth book, just before Dumbledore picks Harry up to meet Slughorn. So as you can imagine the story is going to have an effect on the whole HP story.

I have given you a second chapter because I'm returning back to work to tomorrow, which means full time work and university work. So I thought I'll treat you to this chapter so the wait isn't too tedious.

The chapter you are about to read is slightly darker. I also find this chapter to be setting the story, you'll get to see the odd behavior of Bellatrix in this chapter, which will lead towards developing the story. The next chapter will start with the whole plot and we'll get a glimpse into what Bella is planning.

I do check spelling and grammar but its hard to pick out your own mistakes when you read something so many times! And I apparently do not have the patience for a Beta reader. So you have my apologies.

Disclaimer: do not own the Harry Potter characters and no money has been made from this.

Anyway _enjoy..._

* * *

**Discovering Manners**

Feet pace against the wood flooring, as dust is kicked up and sent into a pretty spiral, glinting in the sunlight before vanishing against the cold shadows. The never ending steps grating on the young witch's nerves as she watches the wizard pace in front of her. Slim fingers tap against the soft fabric of a worn out chair, as her foot taps an unknown rhythm against the floor. A fire burns in the corner of the room, casting odd shadows, despite the sun shining it does nothing to warm the day.

The smell of bacon sifts in through the gap in the door, creating an irresistible aroma from the kitchen. Her stomach grumbles in reply, but the witch does not react, instead she stares at the scar on her hand. She can see the dirt in her finger nails, the mud coated cloak lying across a table in the corner.

The door flying open is enough to stop the wizard in mid pace but not enough to keep him still. As soon he acknowledges those entering the room he resumes pacing. An older wizard slips into the room to take a seat opposite the witch, helping himself to the biscuits sitting on the table.

"Stop pacing Remus!" Alastor Moody growls slouching against the side of a chair.

Remus Loopin stopped pacing and sinks down into another chair. His eyes strayed to silent witch who was with them physically but her mind remaining on the battlefield.

"Would any one like a cup of tea?" Molly Weasley asked setting the tray of tea down on a table.

"Not the time for tea!" Snapped Moody earning a glare from Mrs. Weasley, she ignored him and continued to pour tea.

"It is the most unexpected turn of events." Dumbledore stated after all the members were present. "I would not have expected such rash behaviour from such a loyal death eater such as Bellatrix."

"It doesn't make sense, perhaps she is working on behalf of Voldemort." Lupin suggested accepting a cup of tea and placing to the side.

"She is not." Came the smarmy reply of Severus Snape.

"Perhaps it is a mission the Dark Lord does not even trust with you Severus." Moody grumbled.

"I am part of all the Dark Lord's plans, I would know if such decision was made. What exactly are you implying?" Snape replied angrily.

"Well Bellatrix is the most trusted of Death Eaters, the Voldemorts right hand. She would be charged with the most secret mission." Lupin said.

"Lestrange has fallen from the Dark Lord's favour ever since the attack at the ministry, her and the Malfoy's involvement is restricted at the best of times." Snape reclined into his seat with the air of snobbery, grating on the nerves of Lupin.

"No one is questioning your allegiance Severus," Dumbledore interjected before anyone else could. "If Voldemort has not instructed Mrs Lestrange, then we have a series problem on our hands."

"The crazy bitch is running round free." Moody voiced everyone thoughts.

"Bellatrix disobeying Voldemort I don't buy it." Lupin said, not wanting to let the thought of Bellatrix running wild dwell.

"The Dark Lord has confessed to me that Bellatrix is currently 'missing'." Snape answered.

"So Voldemort didn't know my deranged aunt was at the forest?" Tonks asks, her voice quiet and lacking its normal emotion, her eyes never straying from her scar.

"Apparently not, one of his followers let slip that the Dark Lord had called Bellatrix to the meeting however she did not answer the call. She hasn't been seen by any of the Dark Lord's followers since yesterday afternoon."

"If Mrs Lestrange has gone awry, this does affect our plans slightly." Dumbledore said slipping to his feet.

"Has anyone told the children?" Dumbledore smiled at Mrs Weasley, trust it to fall to Molly to think on behalf of Hermione's friends.

"Not yet, I shall tell Harry when I see him next, there is a more urgent situation to contend with before he hears the news of Miss Granger." Dumbledore answered.

"What are we going to do for Granger?" Lupin asked fearing the worst for his past pupil.

"There is not much we can do, except wait for news or a sign." Dumbledore shot a look towards Snape who nodded in agreement. "Snape shall listen for any news of Bellatrix, until then I suggest you pray that Miss Granger holds up to her reputation of being the smartest witch of her time."

"What do we tell the children?" Moody questioned.

"Tell them Miss Granger is currently travelling with parents, she will not return to school until further notice." Dumbledore replied, moving towards the door that creaked open for him.

"They will only accept that for a short time." Lupin interrupted knowing how close the children were. "They know Granger would not willingly miss school."

"By the time school has started the news will no longer be able to be repressed, the secret of Miss Granger's absence will be common knowledge." Dumbledore answered before exiting the room.

The unspoken truth lingered in the air between allies, all knowing but unwilling to speak their worst fears. Was the girl still alive? If so how long for? Bellatrix was not known to be merciful, she took great pleasure in the pain of others. The ticking of clocks sounded like the ticking of time spurred Snape into action. Regardless of his cold exterior, even he would not wish his worst enemy to fall into the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Standing he murmured his farewells, he had meeting with the Dark Lord, he would not like to keep the man waiting. Lupin was next to leave the small room, leaving Molly and Moody with the quiet witch. Molly slowly pushed a cup of tea towards the youngest witch, offering the woman a small smile before making her exit.

"I'll go check on the food." She murmured.

A hand on Tonks shoulder caused her to jump out of her trance and turn lost eyes towards her old mentor – now friend. Despite everyone's thoughts about the ageing Auror, she knew him to be a kind man. Almost like a second father to Tonks, a man of infinite if not tainted wisdom.

He squeezed her shoulder, "You did all you could Nymphadora."

Not even bristling to the use of her first name, she concentrated once again on the scar on her hand. "One curse," She whispered staring unseeingly into the past, relieving the scene over and over again. "She took me out with one curse!"

"You did not expect it you were busy escorting your ward." He replied if you did not truly understand Mad eye Moody you could not possibly tell the difference in his voice. But Tonks noticed the kind tone and it caused her blood to boil.

Jumping to her feet she resumed the pacing Lupin had only moments ago just finished. "How can you say that?" She glared at him. "If anything I should have been more alert, I was in charge of her safety. HER SAFETY! And I get taken down by one simple curse, because I wasn't paying attention! HERMIONE SAW IT! She was behind me, FOR MERLINS SAKE!" She shouted, her voice strained from the emotion ransacking her body. She failed how could she fail?

"Precisely, it was a well timed ambush you were too close to react to the curse." He stepped towards the young witch resting his hand on her slumping shoulders. "Do not let Bellatrix win, no one could have anticipated the attack. You did what you could."

He stood waiting for her reaction her head turned towards the window, he knew how important it was to face your fears. If she doubted herself then Bellatrix would have won a bigger victory, she would have won psychologically as well as physically. Eventually her eyes met his and he saw the young defiant girl that had come to him wanting to be an Auror. He smirked, if Tonks met her aunt again, she would have a fight on her hand.

"Good now stopping your winging someone might think you to be a Malfoy!" He grumbled making for the door. "Then where would we be? I don't need a cowering mess on the floor while fighting Death Eaters." He held the door for her. "Come on I want food before Lupin eats it all."

Smiling slightly fighting the self-hate burning deep in her chest, she made to follow her mentor. Before she could help herself she gave the man a quick hug, knowing how much he despised physical emotion she left it brief. She didn't need to see his face to see him rolling his eyes.

"Thanks mad eye," She murmured, nearly skipping out the door, always happy to make her mentor blush.

"Merlin's beard next I'll be getting a hug from your hyped up love puppy." He growled causing a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"You know bout that then?" She said shyly.

Her only answer was a gentle slap to the back of the head, causing her to laugh.

"It's like teaching at Hogwarts all over again." He shot back at her laugh. "You best not be eating all the food Remus!" He barked storming into the kitchen.

Tonks couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, seeing her old mentor slipping back into his brash normal self. She seated herself next to Lupin who couldn't help but feel pleased Tonks seemed to be back to her normal self. All though there was a no element of tension during the meal, they still carried on talking. Each slipping into their own thoughts now and again, trying to think the best way to help the young girl in the clutches of the dark witch.

_Hold on Hermione, we're coming. _Lupin thought to himself, begging the young witch could hear him, knew they would come looking for her. _Just be smart and you should be fine. You're the smartest witch I know._

~~~~~~~~Caught In The Mist~~~~~~~~

Snap! Eyes blink open.

Crunch! Heartbeat racing hands searching, wand missing.

Footsteps coming closer, blood running colder as hands fruitlessly search for her only defence. Eyes straining to work against the harsh light of the sun. Head thumping furiously against the tiniest twitch, soreness emanating from shoulder cause ripples of pain to flood the body. Memories lapse as she tries to piece together how she found herself to be here. Her eyes squeeze shut as she tries to ignore the footsteps as they get closer. _Please think I'm asleep! Please! _

Feet stop inches from her face as she feigns sleep. A sigh of annoyance from the person towering above her, before they move away once again. Muscles relaxing, as the threat moves away. Eye squint open once again, the sun less offending than the first time though still a problem as they adjust to the light. Head calming, she slowly turns to her side, she moves as quietly as possible so not to gain attention. Dry mud digs into the softness of her cheek, grass blades tickling nose causing her to squirm and blow them away. Clothes stiff, dry and uncomfortable, cut against her skin. Hands press against the arid ground grass giving slight cooling relief against the rough texture of mud.

Eyes gritty, throat dry, she tries to remember why she is lying on the floor of a forest. It comes back to her suddenly.

_Curses fly past you, inches from your face, water clogged mud ground, slowing your ever step. You're fighting to stand as well as fighting for your life. Masks of death sneer and laugh as they surround you. Feet, your running, running away. More curses as you come face to face, not with a mask of death but the deliverer. Instead of metal faces you face off against what remains of a human. Skeletal body, gaunt features, cold calculating eyes. Ice cold clammy hands holding you prisoner, as the deliverer of death forces you to watch its master. Death such an art form only to be experienced once, and yet so fleetingly short compared to years that build you to that last second. _

She gasps as the memories assault her, so powerful it takes her seconds to gather her thoughts. Hazel orbs focus on the task at hand, she looks around to find herself alone. A fire crackling a few feet from her, a pot of food sitting inches from it. Her senses smell the remains of a soup, her nose greedily taunting her empty stomach as it takes in the wonderful smell. She sees the flask of water sitting innocently next to the pot, her throat begs for relief. She wants to stand, but isn't sure her legs will hold her. _Wasn't it dark earlier? _The logical part of her mind asks, but her instincts are telling her to find food and water. They sit so temptingly closer, that she tries to get to her feet. Her arms fail to support the notion of standing and her feet slip from beneath her.

Holding back the shriek of pain caused by jolting her shoulder she glances once more at her conquest. Tearing her eyes away she looks down at shoulder, her jacket ripped completely around her shoulder, her t-shirt cut and bloodied. She can see the jagged marks on her shoulder, half healed, but so easily to be reopened accidentally. _She only half healed me? Bitch! _

Covering her wound the best she could with what little clothing she had, she feels her stomach shift as though trying to eat itself. Taking one quick look around she begins to crawl. Her shoulder protests, but she pushes it aside. Fingers dig deep into the hard ground as she drags herself the last few feet. Hating the fact she has been reduced to such a state, knowing that this must be some sick twisted thing of Bellatrix.

Shaking hands reach out, fingers brushing the flask of water. A foot stamps down on her wrist as she gives an involuntary cry of shock. Hazel eyes meet the black depths of one Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Filth Mudblood," She spits hands snatching the water away from her grasp. "Taking what's not yours."

She lifts her foot away, leaving bright red marks on the retreating wrist of Hermione's arm. Wary eyes track the course of her captor as she circles the girl on the ground.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manors?" She growls, pushing the girl onto her back with the tip of her foot, digging it painfully in to her good shoulder. "Of course they didn't they're nothing but filthy muggles."

"Fthe.." Hermione gasps the curse on her tongue rasps out through her chapped lips.

Bellatrix smirks, "Thirsty?" She coos shaking the flask in front of her face.

"Please!" Hermione breaths out, barely audible even in the quiet forest.

Laughing she throws the flask down several feet away from her. "Use your magic, oh of course mudbloods don't have any without stealing wands. You're powerless."

Hermione watches the witch saunter away, obviously pleased with herself. Bellatrix wand nestled against the witch's robe, she caught glimpse of another and knew that to be her own. Anger unlike any she felt before shakes Hermione from her submissive pose, she turns her attention back to the flask. _Powerless my arse! _

"You could always earn..." The words die on Bellatrix tongue as she turns to survey her Mudblood. "Are you listening to me?" She snaps realising the girl concentration on the flask.

Bellatrix could have sworn she heard the girl whisper no before summoning the flask to her outstretched hand. Open mouthed; she stood in surprise as the flask slipped into the girls filthy fingers, her nimble finger unfasten the lid and defiant eyes flash at Bellatrix, before she takes a swig of the water.

"Bitch!" Bella curses stalking towards the witch.

The girl drowns the water in mouthfuls making sure to take quick breaths in between. Bellatrix doesn't take her eyes of the girl who is still watching the Death Eater stride towards her. The water obviously helping to give the girl strength back, she sits up, sliding back inch by inch. Bella matches hers.

About to move the flask away knowing if she drinks too much it would likely cause more damage than good, Hermione moves to hand it back to the witch. A rough hand grabs the back of the young witch's hair, while the other takes the flask. She was expecting the dark witch to throw the flask away and curse her. She doesn't.

Holding the girl in place, she jerks her head back, the girl whimpers from the movement. Bella makes use of this and forces the flask to the open girl's lips. The water slips freely and the witch's eyes widen.

"Drink up!" Bella growls.

Struggling against the grip holding her in place, water sloshes out the corner of her mouth, Bella lips slip into a thin line. She presses her knee into the wounded shoulder which holds the Mudblood in place, tears leak from the corner of the girl's eyes, as she begins to choke, she flails with panic.

_She's going to drown me alive! _Hermione's mind screamed and she lashes out, trying to shake the woman of her. When she feels she can take no more, the flask is brought away and her head pushed to the side. She gags, the water spewing from her mouth as she splutters, trying to take a breath. Her lungs protest from lack of oxygen as she coughs uncontrollably. The hand in her hair tightens and she squirms.

"Ask next time and I may be more lenient!" Bella growls, "What do we say?"

Still trying to find her breath, Hermione's mind races for an answer. "P..Please." She gasps unsure if it's the correct answer.

"My my you are a dim mudblood, I was told you were smart! What do we say when Bella gives you something?" Bella taunts.

_Gives me something? Does she think she's being kind? _Angry eyes turn to look back at the dark witch behind her.

"You want me to call you Bella?" Hermione mocks.

Slap! The stinging pain exploded across Hermione's cheek as Bella pushes to her feet.

"Stupid of you Mudblood, call me Bella and I will make my act on the Longbottom's seem merciful compared to what I would do to you."

Hermione did not need to be told twice, she would at least refrain from winding the witch up until at least she had some way of defending herself physically. Without her wand, she would have to find some sort of weapon until she could get it back.

"Well get up!" Hermione jumped at the cruel tone of Bellatrix's.

A cold hand gripped the young witch's arm and hauled her to her feet. She wobbled slightly before finding stability, she glanced at the older witch who was cleaning up the remaining items of their camp. Not that there was much except for a blanket and basic cooking utilities, she did remove any evidence of the fire. _Why didn't she just let me struggle? Why did she help me? _Hermione shrugged of the questions as the Death Eater turned to her, with a raised eyebrow. _Must be in a hurry. _

"Hurry up Mudblood haven't got all day." Bella ordered, she watched as the girl stumbled slightly, uneasy on her feet before catching up to her.

Bella kept pace with the girl not wanting to let her drag behind. It would give muddy an opportunity to escape and she wasn't going to have that. _Why did I help her to her feet? _Well she obviously didn't have all day to wait for the girl to get to her feet. After her horrible attempt earlier, she couldn't spend time waiting for the mudblood to struggle. _We have all the time in the world. _Her mind whispered, apparently her inner voice was conspiring against her. Instead of arguing with her inner voice, she turned to her surrounding taking in the beautiful forest they so happened to find themselves in. She ran her hand over the exotic plants as they made their own track through the forest. She glanced at the Mudblood beside her, she was holing quite well. She had refused to fully heal the girl, not that she feared the girl could overpower her. No, she just did not want to chase the girl, it would cause delays and she enjoyed putting the mudblood in place.

A muffled hiss rose her from her musings, she gave the girl a withering look noticing that she was clutching her injured shoulder. Pushing their way through the trees was obviously affecting the half healed wound.

"What?" She ground out she could make the mudblood beg.

"Nothing," Hermione answered, earning her a surprised glance.

"Then why are you making noises?"

"I'm an expressive person." She bit back.

"Really, how expressive do you get?" The older witch asked turning her full attention on the blushing witch, Hermione turned away from the inquisitive gaze.

"You won't make noises at night will you? I do like my beauty sleep." Bellatrix couldn't believe how easy it was the wind the girl up.

"No, what? No what the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione shot back flustered.

"You're too easy." Bellatrix laughed picking up pace.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Hermione asked struggling over a fallen tree.

"Yes and doesn't it bother you that you don't?"

The young witch didn't answer just scowled at her captor, noticing how the witch had picked up pace. It wasn't long until the wound on her shoulder had opened slightly, trickles of blood slipping down her arm. She tries to ignore the burning sensation, soon noticing that she was starting to pant a little heavier. She wasn't sure how Bellatrix knew where she was going the place looked all the same. She did find it slightly unnerving how the forest was quiet. Not even a single bird chirping, no rustling of trees in the background, only the crunching of leaves beneath their feet, the noise swallowed instantly.

Bellatrix stopped suddenly causing Hermione to run into the back of the witch.

"Sorry." Hermione murmured stepping back.

She watched the witch eyes sweep over the forest, was there something out there? Were they lost?

"This way." Bellatrix uttered cheerfully be jumping down a slight ditch.

Sighing Hermione jumped down behind her, stumbling and cursing before righting herself. She straightened up and walked straight into Bellatrix who stood facing her.

"Wha..." Hermione began, but cut off instantly who raised her finger.

Moving like a cat, she took the girls injured arm in her bigger hand. She could see the questions bounding around in the mudblood's eyes. Shaking her head at the girl who was desperate to ask questions. Her fingers grasped the remaining material that hung loosely from the girl's tattered jacket. Giving a firm tug, the sleeve ripped off. Ignoring the look the girl gave her, she quickly cleansed the rag with her wand before wrapping the material around the injury. She made a make shift bandage and stepped back to approve her work. It would hold for the rest of the day, no point healing her without giving her food, the girl would spend half her time throwing up.

Turning away from the questioning eyes, she began a brisk walk, she didn't need to turn round to know the mudblood was following her. _What was that? Why did you just help her? _Bella ignored the voice, concentrating on the uneven ground in front of her. _Why?_

"Thank you." Hermione said softly.

Bella couldn't understand why the mudblood was thanking her, she had used the girls own clothing. Wasn't exactly any hardship to her. _Because she couldn't do it herself! _

"Um," Hermione started pausing slightly.

"What?" Bellatrix growled back already regretting the decision to help the mudblood. _Of course you regret it! _Bella shook her head trying to shake the voice.

"Bellatrix," The mudblood said timidly as though unsure how she would react. _Of course she's unsure you didn't tell her what to call you! She's a mudblood! _Well she obviously has a brain, she snapped back at the voice, stopping instantly. Why was she defending the mudblood?

A tap on her shoulder spurred her from the inner battle she really wanted to curse the little mudblood. She turned to glare at the girl, but her attention was looking back the way they come.

"If you're thinking of running!" Bella warned.

"There's..." Hermione started her eyes searching the forest, she could swear they were being followed. "I think we're being followed."

Bella rested her chin on the mudblood's good shoulder, the girl going rigid beneath her. Paying no attention to the girl her eyes traced the forest behind them. She leaned in whispering in the girl's ear...

"Of course we are...


	3. Watching Shadows

**A/N:** Wow seriously the response is just amazing! I mean really amazing I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it. I must admit I am excited about this story and I am rarely excited about stories. So many thrilling chapters to write, so many ideas. There's just so many opportunities when you have two strong characters such as these. Like I said I do work full time and have uni so chapters will vary in updates. (Stayed up till 3 last night to write this, ignored my uni work, shame on me.)

I'm loving the reviews, I like to read them on my break at work, I can't help but grin stupidly. Hit my head the other day at work got concussion this is why this story was born, but the way I keep smiling at work like an idiot - I think my boss thinks I've lost it!

So thank you all for reviewing I am not one of the authors who will spend nearly a whole chapter replying to each review as I prefer to get on with the story, does not mean I do not appreciate the time you've taken to review. It simply means as a fanfiction reader I skip the authors note. Let it be known though that each and every review inspires me to keep writing, every story follower and favourite pushes me harder to work for the next chapter. All I ask of you dear readers is the continued support and you authors out there please don't stop writing Bellatrix/Hermione stories - I'm in love with them. They give me inspiration.

I love Bella, she's such a fascinating character! But I have rambled for too long, and if you skipped this A/N then you would not know about this sentence which makes it completely redundant.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters and no money has been made from this. I am but a humble fan, enjoying messing with characters.

Apologies for any mistakes.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Watching Shadows**

_Of course we are..._ The words swirl with a haunting air around Hermione's mind. Her hand grips her jeans in an effort to refrain from striking the witch leaning casually against her. She knows they're being followed and she hasn't done anything about it.

"We're being followed and you didn't think to mention this?" Hermione demands glaring at the older witch.

"I do not see what concern it is of yours?" Bella replies.

Turning her eyes back to the forest, she tracks it for any sign of someone following them.

"Who is it?" She asks eventually, unable to see anyone.

"More like a what, not who." Bella answers before continuing.

"What are you doing?" Hermione questions quickly turning to catch up with Bellatrix not wanting to be stay alone without a wand.

"Well I don't fancy traipsing through this forest forever do you?"

"What about the thing following us?"

"It's been following and watching us since we turned up here, I think if it wanted something it would have already attacked. Now shut up and hurry up!"

"Don't you think it's odd though, there's no noise in this forest."

"Well there wouldn't be its enchanted."

"With what?" Hermione asks looking around as though she could identify the enchantment.

"Do you ever shut up?" Bella wonders.

"You could tell me why we're here, and then I wouldn't have to talk all the time."

"What do you know of The Sleeping Mosses?" Bellatrix probes, she might as well entertain the mudblood as they walk.

"They're a myth, said to be lost hundreds of years ago." Hermione answers recalling all the knowledge she can remember. Bellatrix nods and she takes this as a sign to continue. "The power of the Mosses is said to be in the eye of the beholder. You get one chance, one wish if you would. Nevertheless, it is a myth, a fairy tale. The knowledge is lost; it's been lost for hundreds of years."

"Why is it lost?" Bellatrix retorts.

"Because it was said to be too powerful to be given to anyone one person. The shields made a pact; they could not bring themselves to destroy such a magical wonder so they hid it. They created challenges, traps so only the…" Hermione trailed off.

"Only the purest of the wizarding world could find it." Bellatrix finishes.

"Just because your family is pureblood what makes you think you can find it?" She knew she was taking a risk demanding so much information from Bellatrix, but she had to know. She might as well bleed all the information she could before Bella lost her patience.

"Because one of those Shields was an ancestor of the Black family."

"You're not a Black anymore," Hermione pointed.

Crack! Hermione's body collided with a tree, the bark pressing painfully into her back. Bellatrix's face millimetres from her own. Her hand cradling the chin of the young witch in a death grip.

"You filthy mudblood! I will always be a Black!" She screeches her eyes pitch black. "You'll do well to remember that."

With those words ringing in Hermione's ears she pushes the girl away and stalks off deeper into the forest. Catching her breath and rubbing her sore throat, Hermione starts after the demented witch.

"At this rate I'm not going to make through the night." Hermione says kicking a stone along the path as she trails after Bellatrix.

She must be insane if she is considering going after the Mosses, Hermione thoughts swirl as she watches Bellatrix storm through the forest. The path itself seems to be clearing a trail for Bellatrix to walk through as though it too was scared what the witch would do to it.

_I cannot possibly help her get what she wants. It would be a suicide mission; I am on a suicide mission! _The words whirl around her mind taunting her, any story about the Mosses ended in the same way. Death. No one had survived the trials set by the shields, the greatest wizards would all meet the same fate. Perhaps that' why she is on a mission alone no one would accompany her, why would they? Everyone knows what happens to those who try.

One story always sent a chill down her spine, a group of friends went in search of the Mosses. It said that they only found one of the friends alive; he had killed the other four in order to keep the power to himself. He now lives in Azkaban.

Her stomach grumbled distracting her thoughts; she had not eaten for nearly a day now, which was not a big deal she often found herself reading too much or studying a lot, sometimes forgetting to eat. Headaches plague her often, but this was different. The wound and abuse from Bellatrix made her movements stiff her head throbbed, her shoulder trickled with blood. She wanted nothing more than to fall to the ground and sleep for the rest of this suicide mission. What could possibly be worth risking your life for something that might not exist or worse the wrath of Voldemort?

Movement in the trees behind made her stop in her tracks. Pivoting on one foot, she turns to look, the path she had just walked along now swallowed by trees. The trees stood silently, watching, observing. Shivers shook her small form as she surveys her surroundings. A slight dizziness overtook her, her vision doubled and she staggered, hand pressing against a tree for support.

Fingertips ghost over her pale flesh, snatching her arm back, the abusive words aimed for her companion fell flat as she saw no one standing there. Spinning round she tries to see where Bellatrix was, but she had gone. Who had touched her? Goosebumps crept along her arm, her vision swam again and she fought to stay standing. Closing her eyes, she fought back the wave of dizziness; it felt as though someone was forcing its way into her mind.

Shaking her head, she turned to follow Bellatrix only to find, there were now two more paths. _This is not possibly; there was only one a minute ago! _Her mind screamed, trying not to panic she tried to see if anything looked familiar. _It is a bloody forest everything is the same! Oh, god I am lost, I'm lost and I do not even have my wand! _Her mind flew into full panic and she tried to ignore the bile that was sneaking its way up her throat.

A scream erupts from her throat as a hand clasps around her arm, with enough force to leave bruises._ Bellatrix._ Her free hand claps over her own mouth stopping her surprise scream.

"Shut up!" The older witch hisses in the girl's ear. "What you playing out falling behind!" She demands.

"I got lost," came the girls whisper.

The sound of laughter filled the uneasy quiet; Bellatrix releases the girl, holding her stomach as she cackles madly. Hermione turns to glare at the witch, folding her arms to try to ignore the embarrassment at screaming.

"How could you possibly get lost?" Bellatrix screeches in amusement after calming down.

"Didn't know which path to take." Hermione Mumbled, turning to look away, no longer wanting to see the witch laugh at her, she felt bad enough as it was.

The shock of gentle fingers touching her chin, made her eyes swing to meet the black depths of Bellatrix's. They seemed almost gentle, a mist of confusion settled in their soul as she stared into the embarrassed eyes of the girl. Bella tilts her head as she regards the small creature in front of her.

"What paths?" Bella whispers guiding the girls head down to the ground.

Hermione cannot help the surprise gasp that slips through her lips, the paths that had taunted her seconds ago, were gone.

"I don't understand they were right here, I was following you then... It's impossible." She mutters her mind searching for a conclusion something to make sense. _Am I going mad? _

"What happened before you stopped following? Did you try to run?" There was no hint of anger in Bellatrix's voice only curiosity.

"No," Hermione answered not even fully understanding what the witch might have been implying. "I felt something brush behind me, so I turned." She turns relieving the memory. "There was nothing there then I felt dizzy and that's when I thought you came back. I felt something touch my arm, when I looked up there was nothing there and I was lost."

Bellatrix could see the honesty screaming from the girl, _I least I do not need to worry about her lying to me. _Bella thought, if the girl were this easy to read then she would never be able to hide a single thing. _She's a powerful witch do not under estimate the Mudblood! _The voice whispers menacingly and she nods to herself.

"Anything else?" Bella snaps slipping back into her normal self.

"Felt… No it's stupid."

"Won't know until you tell me." Bell points out.

Hermione pauses for a minute, debating whether to tell the older witch, thinking the woman might just laugh at her again.

"It felt as though something was trying to enter my mind, I know it sounds crazy but I know what to expect after all I had to help Harry with his occlumency."

Unable to keep her eyes of the pureblood Hermione glances at the witch in front of her, surprised to see the witch watching the forest and not laughing at her. With a crinkled brow, Bellatrix turns her attention to the girl who is watching her. Deciding it was wise not to stand still for too long she grabs the girl's wrist and drags her along.

"I can walk you know." Hermione grumbles at the mistreatment.

"Last time I left you behind you started seeing things not letting that happen." Bellatrix growls pushing the girl to walk in front of her.

Looking back over her shoulder, "what was that anyway?"

"That was nothing this is the beginning of the trials."

"Wait!" Hermione barks stopping and facing Bellatrix. "You thought you'd kidnap me and drag me into this suicidal mission without even allowing a day to get ready at least mentally!" Her eyes flash with fury as she stands toe to toe with Lestrange.

"No of course not dearie," Bellatrix laughs, stepping closer and invading the girl's space. "I wouldn't be that cruel! Kidnap you? As I recall you were cowering in my arms at the sight of my Lord!" Bella scoffs and the girl has the good grace to look a little ashamed at her lack of courage.

"Perhaps I did kidnap you yes," Bella, muses to herself. "It was your fault however getting involved like you did. But I didn't bring you straight here." Their noses inches from each other, Hermione did her best to stare down the crazy woman.

Bella smiled menacingly as though she held the biggest secret in the world, breaking their staring contest, she leans round the girl to whisper in her ear.

"No you were unconscious for at least two days before I dragged your worthless arse here."

_Two days? I was out for two days. _A sudden fear and realisation swept through her. _I could be anywhere! She has had two days ahead of me, we could be absolutely anywhere in the world and I would not be able to journey home. Especially now we have entered this thing of hers. _Deep down Hermione had always hoped that she could stall the witch, long enough for someone to track them down. Follow their whereabouts, but if Bellatrix truly was telling the truth, and if those demented eyes were anything to go by. Hermione had lost any chance of anyone finding them.

No one really knew how to start the trials, not without help, so why would anyone think to look for Hermione at the start of the trail. Was this even the start of the trial? The chance to leave messages had not even presented itself. It finally dawned on her. If she was going to make it home, then she was at the mercy of the most famous, insane, cruel Death Eater known to the world. More importantly, she was wand less.

"Ah I see the situation has finally sunk in." Bella says playing with a strand of the girl's hair, completely oblivious to the world around her, she did get bored very easily and the girl was the perfect distraction.

"Two days?" Hermione's eyes seem to lose a certain twinkle as the world comes crashing down around her, no wonder she was hungry.

"Yes two days it was rather tedious, carrying you around everywhere. You cannot imagine trying to prepare for a journey such as this and having dead weight to lug around. I broke a nail I have you know!" Bellatrix says showing her hand where the once broken nail was now healed by magic.

"You carried me around?" Hermione asks in disbelief.

"Well more like apparate here and there and drop you in the corner. I suppose it's a good job I didn't have to feed you, especially since most my pets die." Bella pushes the girl round and shoves her along the path.

"Must have been such a burden on you!" Hermione states, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"You cannot imagine," Bellatrix agrees not registering the sarcasm or simply not caring.

"If you give me my wand you won't need to worry about feeding me."

"If I give you your wand, then I'll just have to start using mine on you." Bellatrix's breathe brushes against the girl's neck, causing ghost bumps to erupt in its wake. "You won't want that." Hermione knows that is a fair warning, she had yet to fully surfer from Bellatrix wrath she did not want to taste the full extent.

"I don't want to go on this journey of yours without some sort of protection." Hermione pleads. Desperate to let the woman see logic, there were more dangers than the crazy witch in the woods.

"You have me as protection what more could you want?" Bella questions, her voice filled with childlike wonder as she pushes and guides the mudblood in front of her.

"And what protects me from you?" Hermione complains before taking a few steps ahead of the witch no longer wanting to feel the prodding at her back.

Hermione felt tired, grouchy, hunger ever evident with each striding step and the numbing sensation in her shoulder caused her to wonder if she would ever feel her fingers again. Bellatrix was happy to wander along behind at least this way; the girl could not attract any more unwanted attention. Looking up to, the sky she took note at the lowering of the sun, they were reaching sunset in the next couple of hours and they would have to stop.

She did believe the mudblood's story, the forest known to play tricks on the mind, and she knew that it was best not to meddle with the forest.

They trekked through the forest, until the sun had nearly disappeared behind the trees. Hermione was starting to flag as she walked in front of the Death Eater, their journey slowed by the mudblood's pace. _My fault I suppose._ The voice whispered in Bellatrix's mind, she did not care they would make up the loss time tomorrow.

As the sun crept slowly away, she felt the forest slowly plunge into darkness, which seemed to be trailing behind them. She knew it was an illusion, all in the mind, the urge to turn and look, and the voice that whispered something was following you. The monster hidden in the shadows, what no one realised is that the monster truly rested in her head. She had nothing to fear from this pathetic excuse of a forest. The mudblood did though and she was struggling with the urge to look.

As they entered a small glade, Bellatrix finally broke the silence. "Will stop here for the night."

Hermione did not even answer as flopped down in a heap against a fallen branch, knees cuddled close to chest as she rests her head in her arms. Bellatrix spares her a look before setting up their defensive charms for the night. She did not want anyone disturbing her beauty sleep. In the midst of conjuring their defences, she conjures a fire, inches from the girls' feet who looks up surprised. Unhooking the bag from her belt, she throws it and the mudblood catches it with ease.

"Might as well make yourself useful and cook something muddy." She says dismissively as she goes back to the charms.

Looking at the bag as though something might jump out and attack her, Hermione carefully unties it.

"Extension charm," Hermione breathes.

She digs in the bag finally finding the cooking pot and some food. She sets to making the meal, but finds it hard to concentrate at any length of time. It is not until she is being kicked awake does she realise that she had passed out. Her eyes struggle to open and when they do, they come face to face with the feet of one Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I thought you were hungry?" Bellatrix sneers, "Muddykins want her din dins?" she taunts sickly, causing Hermione to sit.

Before she can answer a bowl of food drops into her lap followed by a roll of bread. Shocked she looks to the retreating form of the witch who is pacing their small sanctuary. Dazed at not being asked to beg for food, but not wanting to let it be snatched away she shovels the food into her mouth. Three days without food, causes one to lose their manners somewhat.

"Relax Mudblood; I'm not going to take your food." Bellatrix says observing as the young witch whom tries to eat it all in one go. _Not my intention to starve the girl, I know how that feels. _Bellatrix thinks to herself absently letting her hand wander down her slim stomach.

Not paying attention to the witch Hermione continues to eat her food as quick as possible. "You'll choke." Bella warns in amusement.

Sure enough, the bread becomes lodge in the girl's throat; she falls into a coughing fit until a powerful smack on her back dislodges the food. Wiping the errant tears that had slipped during the coughing fit, she sees Bella sitting on her hunches behind her. Offering a flask of water, eager hands slip forward to take the drink from the death eater but the older witch pulls back just out of reach.

"Slowly," Bellatrix warns offering the drink once again.

Tentatively Hermione takes the offered drink, smiling her thanks she takes small sips. As though glad the girls not going to choke herself to death, Bellatrix stands and resumes pacing. Unsure what to make of the generosity Hermione resumes eating while studying the witch in front of her.

"Don't get ideas filth." Snarls Bellatrix stopping to send the girl a death stare. "I need you to be fully healed; you're weak as it is."

Bristling at the comment, Hermione stops the insult just waiting to fly off her tongue and instead turns her attention to finishing of her meal. She is still hungry yet she does not want to push the already temperamental witch by asking for more food. Setting the bowl down next to her, her hands grasp the short blades of grass. Pulling a few out to hold and twiddle in her fingers. The sun had completely faded they were engulfed in pitch black. If it was not for the light of the fire, Hermione would barely be able to see her own hand. Looking up to the sky, she could just see some stars winking through the gaps in the trees. Despite the situation she still found it beautiful, she just wished she had a book to read. Therefore, she could sit under the stars and read. If the situation was different perhaps, she could have had her best friends sitting by her side. She missed them, she wondered if they knew that she had disappeared, wondered if they knew the truth. School would start tomorrow and she was going to miss it. She had never missed school unless she was ill and the last time she was seriously ill was when that damn snake attacked her.

The flash of light caught her attention and she turned her stargaze onto the black gaze of Bellatrix. She was standing in front of her again wand pointed at her.

"What I do?" Hermione wondered aloud staring at the wand.

"This won't hurt." The words just left Bellatrix's mouth followed shortly by a flash of light.

Hermione did not have time respond emotionally, trapped between fear and wonder, before she realised her shoulder was being healed. The light stopped and the wand fell away.

"Don't go injuring it again." Bellatrix hisses moving away. "Now lights out, be a good girl and go to sleep!"

"On what?" Hermione shouts her voice echoing in the forest, sounding more strangled as it echoes.

"The ground," Bellatrix answers as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Didn't you pack any blankets or anything?"

"For me yes, not for a mudblood to use." The impression on her Bellatrix face screamed haughtiness.

"You were planning on taking Tonks, she's not a mudblood can I have her blanket." Bellatrix mouth opened to retort but could not think of anything.

Muttering to herself about mudbloods, she dug in the bag for presumed blanket. Feeling rather smug at out smarting the older witch, she let a cocky smirk slip on to her face. The smirk slipped as blanket engulfed her completely, causing her to stumble form her perch.

"Nighty night muddykins!" Came the cheerful reply of the older witch.

Shaking of the blanket, she slipped the material round her shoulders. Bella had curled down right next to the fire, smothered in her blanket, eyelids closed hands thrown out to the side, like a fallen angel she lies there submerged in the flickering of fire light.

Noticing how far the fire felt, Hermione glides to her feet to take a look at their small little sanctuary, she wanders closer to the dark. Wondering what particular charm the dark witch had used.

ZAP!

"Ow!"Hermione screeches as her hand collided with an invisible barrier.

She jumps back a mile her hand already numb from touching the charm. She curses repeatedly as she hears the soft chuckling of the witch by the fire.

"Didn't think I'd let leave that easy did you?" Bellatrix chuckles sounding almost human… almost.

Sighing, Hermione shuffles over and plops down near the barrier.

"What are you doing?" Came the annoyed voice of the witch.

"Resting like you said!" Hermione grumbles.

"With your back turned to the wilderness?"

"You put a charm up didn't you?" Hermione questions looking at the blackness sceptically.

"To keep you in yes."

"What about keeping things out?"

"Well we won't know until something tests it, will we." Bella replied smugly.

Unnerved. Hermione moves once again shuffling along the ground, dragging broken twigs under her heavy feet. She sits down behind Bellatrix and in front of the fire. She was close enough to touch the witch, but kept that respectable distance.

"Now what you doing?" Bellatrix complains regarding the girl next to her.

"Well if something breaks in, it can eat you first or I can at least use the fire as a shield or something." Hermione murmurs playing with more twigs.

"Or you could roast sitting next to that fire."

"Or I could freeze sitting too far away." The mudblood shot back.

Cackling happily, Bella rolls over to watch the girl.

"And if I pushed you into the fire?"

The mudblood froze lifting her eyes to meet the older witch's. "You wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't I?" A glint of madness caused tremors to run through the girl's body. "Think about it, I have a wand, I could put you out and bring you back from the edge of death with a flick. You would be scarred mentally for life and I would have some entertainment." The older witch smiles cruelly.

Thinking better of sitting between both firing inferno's Hermione slowly moves to her feet. In an instant, she finds herself pinned to the ground, a heavy weight holding her in place. Hands trapped beneath sharp knees, fire a foot away and the smouldering intensity of the Death Eaters gaze a centimetre, she was trapped in an inferno.

"Please…" The words slip from her lips, her eyes dancing between the fires surrounding her.

"Don't you want to burn?" Bella asks running a finger slowly across the girls cheek, tracing it with her gaze.

"No…" She whispers paralysed to the spot.

"No?" The witch repeats her own eyes doing its own wild dance. "That's a shame."

"I'll go sleep over there." She roughly suggested trying to get up, but held firmly in place.

Smirking Bella moves closer, Hermione's gaze slipping from the woman's eyes to the woman's lips before scolding herself. _What the hell?_ The voice demanded. Lips brush her ear, the woman's body flush against the girls.

"I can see your fear…" She can feel the older witch voice vibrate against her body.

"What?" Hermione whispers back, turning to look at the woman, her hand however catches the girls chin and tilts her head in the other direction.

"You can see mine, concentrate…" Her hand had not left the girls chin but her body relaxes against the mudbloods.

She tries to ignore the woman slumped on top of her, knowing this is some kind of mind games she is playing. Her eyes seemed to be drawn somewhere else, she wants to move but Bella's hand has a tight grip on the girls chin. Deciding to play along she concentrates. At first, all she can see is the fire lying next to her, scorching her eyebrows. _She was right I'd burn lying here._

As the girl concentrates, she sees nothing but fire, burning brightly, smoke eloquently drifting to the stars above as though on a righteous passage. That is when she sees it, the figure obscured by fire and smoke standing just a metre away. Shivers run through her body, she sits up a little aware that Bella lets her. She can see only the outline of a man, a black mass of nothing but darkness standing watching them. Unmoving. Her hands unwillingly try to find purchase and only succeeds on finding Bella's arm. She clutches it, noting absently it will leave marks nevertheless, her eyes do not stray from the thing standing there. Motionless.

Bella cannot help admit that the girl is a comfortable rug; she notes absently the girl smells quite nice despite not washing in a while. She watches the mudbloods fear a shape of wolf; it skulks outside her charm, back and forth back and forth. It is quite hypnotic; she finds herself bored by its presence and resumes the attempt to sleep. Caring little about using the girl as a mattress. The slight pressure, _Pain! How I missed you! _Pain from the tight grip the girl has on her arm.

"Why wolves?" Bella asks playing with the girl's hair again all attention on the creature lost.

"Sorry?"

"Your fear is in a shape of a wolf, why?"

"Is this what it is? Our fear like a boggart?"

"Similar, a cousin to the boggart creature if you would. The forest plays tricks, finds your greatest fear, and taunts you with it. However, you can never see it. You see my fear but if you turned to look at yours, you would only see mine reflected back at you. Same for me if I looked at the one you are looking at I would see your fear. The forest plays on the mind, like earlier, the fear of being followed, not knowing is a powerful weapon to use at times. So why is your fear a wolf?"

"Werewolf, Greyback, Lupin, I know they're completely different, but it's just I don't…" Hermione trails of thinking for the right words. "I used to be scared of failing but now in the scheme of things school work isn't really the biggest issue. Fighting a werewolf it's hard."

"Not really you just kill it."

"You kill the monster but does the person deserve that?" Hermione asks.

"When you find yourself up against a real one, and not you're pathetic D.A.D.A make sure you don't hesitate. It won't."

"That your advice." Hermione shoots back not liking the idea of killing an innocent man.

"No my advice is I would be more worried about becoming a werewolf." Came the breathless chuckle.

"Who is the man?" Hermione finally builds up the courage to ask, her eyes not leaving the creature once.

"You have to ask?" Bella grumbles sleepily, using her blanket as a pillow, she rest her head.

"The Dark Lord…" Hermione exhales against the death eater's neck.

"Um hum." Bella nods slightly surprised the girl has not thrown her off yet.

The slight noise outside their charm, make Bellatrix's eyes snap open, she had only shut them for five minutes. She turns to look at the creature standing outside their protection. It seemed different, stronger, real eyes had filled the lifeless pockets of the creatures eyes used to be. Movement out the corner of her eyes causes her to turn and look. She gasps slightly shocked to see her own fear standing on the edge of their protection. _I should not see my own fear! _Her voice screamed. However, there it was, standing in all its glory. It raised its hand towards their shield. _Oh, crap! _ Not feeling the girl squirming beneath her at the uncomfortable situation she looks down at her. The mudblood's eyes narrowed solely on the creature. _Stupid._

Slap! Gasping in pain, but mostly in shock Hermione looks towards Bellatrix who is sitting on top of her.

"What the hell!" Hermione yells.

"Don't stare at it!" Bella warns grasping the girls chin in her hand. "You're feeding it."

"Feeding it what" Hermione questions trying to look again, but Bella holds her in place.

"Life, you stupid mudblood, you're bringing a phantom to life by believing it exists. Your fear! It's your imagination!" She was practically yelling but she could tell it was hitting home to the girl.

"I'm bringing it to life?"

"Yes and if you do, then we won't even make it to the next the god forsaken trial."

"What do I do?" Hermione asks.

"Stop staring…" Bella murmurs noticing the girls split lip; she runs her finger along the split, sweeping away the blood.

Hermione stares mesmerised, her lip burning from the slap. Bellatrix turns her attention away from the blood on her finger to the creature outside the shield. It had moved further away, once again a harmless threat.

Rolling of the girl, Bella tugs the blanket under her head and lays on her side. The mudblood does not move and lies staring into space. Reaching out, she drags the girl onto her side to face her. She can see the questions in her eyes but shakes her head. She pulls the knife from her thigh; the girl's eyes widen in fear but ignores it. She reaches for the blanket, ripping a long piece of fabric clean off she sheathes the knife away. Carefully she reaches behind the girl to tie the blind fold.

"What…"

"Hush," Bella interrupts pressing her finger to the girls lips, she stills in her hands.

Tying the fabric carefully, she makes the perfect blindfold. Making sure she is gentle, she slips it over the girl's eyes not too tight to be uncomfortable but tight not to slip. She fixes it in place, if she is too rough the girl will struggle, this way she can gain her slightest of trust.

"Now you won't stare." Bella whispers seductively against the girls lips, loving the goose bumps breaking out. _Teenage hormones, too easy._

"I can't see either." The girl replies petulantly.

"The whole point, if you're good I'll take it off in the morning. Now sleep."

They settled down, Hermione wrapped tight in her blanket, despite being close to the fire. _Comfort._ Shaking her head, Bella tries to fall into a deep sleep hand resting above her wand.

Seconds tick, slowly turning to minutes, she sees the girls relax a sign she has managed to fall asleep. _I could slit her throat and there will not be any hassle. _Shutting her eyes, Bella block out the voices in her head. Sleep just within reach, her body numbing.

An ear-splitting scream erupts from the dark startling both witches awake. One grabs a wand while the other pulls the blindfold down. Shadows flicker in the distance as lights flash, illuminating faces in the shadows. Before she knew it, Hermione was getting to her feet, the instinct to help as soon as a second scream echoed nearby. She barely made step forward before hands hauled her down. Pulling to her knees, she struggled against the hands holding but they did not budge.

"You got a death wish?" A harsh voice whispers in her ear.

"We got to help!" Hermione pleads looking for any sign of someone in trouble.

"You don't even know who it is!" Bella snaps back, yanking the struggling girl down to the floor and holding her there. "How you and that Potter boy lived this long if you're this reckless I don't know."

"We can't just sit here."

"We're not, your lying I'm sitting." Bella replies indifferently.

Eyes watching both the fire fight in the distance and the girl at her feet. Bella waits for something to tell her what was going on. The struggling became strong until, she felt sharp pain in her wrist she yanks it back cradling it in her other hand. _She bit me! _

Finally making it to her feet, Hermione took one-step when pain erupted at the back of her head. Tumbling to the ground, clutching the back of her head. She turns to the murderous expression of one Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You'll pay for that Mudblood." She warns kneeling down, wands raised.

"Cru..." Hermione knows which curse is coming she squeezes her eyes shut in anticipation.

An ungodly roar causes both Witches to startle, the words lost on Bella's lips as she jumps to her feet. Eyes searching for what creature could have made such a noise. Hermione is on her feet next to her, although weapon less she has strange sense of power about her. _Knowledge is power and she has a lot. _ They stand in silence both waiting, listening, watching the still forest. The lights that once flickered in the distance, died soon after the roar.

After what felt like hours but mere minutes, Bella slowly relaxes, taking a deep breath she turns to witch standing beside her. Hermione expects a curse to ransack her body, but is alarmed when a slap comes in such force it sends her crashing to the ground. She's about to call the woman out on going soft when she registers, heat - then pain in her leg. She jumps away her trouser on fire she falls to the floor wanting to roll and put the fire out. When she feels the spell hit as a foot lands on her chest. She is immobilised, with fire crawling up her leg. Angered eyes stare down at her followed by one simple order.

"Burn…"

She feels the fire pierce her skin as she fights to regain control. She does not stop desperately wanting to stop the crazy woman. Immense pain blossoms scorching her leg and she screams. Louder than ever before. If any brave soul had heard the scream and roar of the creature before and still stayed. They would have ran like rats at hearing the scream of pain erupt in the hollow forest.

Torture absolute torture ransacked the girl's body. Sweat drench her clothes, as fire climbs higher.

Pain stops unexpectedly, immense relief follows. Looking through tear filled eyes she sees Bella healing her, when she's healed her clothes stitch back together as though brand new. The spell lifted, the girl does not move. Gentle hands, the complete opposite to the ones that put her there, grasp her arms. She is lifted effortlessly from the cold ground, as she moves the fire comes closer and she panics. Cold hands stop her from lashing out as they guide her to a blanket. She fears the fire is behind her until she realises a body is lying between her and the fire.

The creatures she had early on fixated solely never made it to her mind that night. Instead, she was only aware of the person sleeping behind her. The one who had a hand rested over her body, the one who kept her so close but put so much distance between them.

"Sleep," Came the hoarse voice from behind, as a lazy hand brushed her eye close.

Hermione did not flinch from the contact… _I will figure you out Bellatrix, if it is the last thing I do on this suicide mission. _She vows to herself taking comfort in her tortures presence.

_One of us will not return home the same._

* * *

_**A/N**: _Quite a long chapter as you can see. I tell you what I had so many different titles for this chapter, I suppose that is a good thing only struggling over the chapter's title. I do not know when the next update shall be as I have much to do, but I do have many ideas I can assure you.


	4. Dead of Night

**A/N: **Isn't this awesome! So many reviews, so many favourites and followers I'm going crazy! I've written 20,000 words in the last week! My mind is on overdrive! I'm in love with these characters and your enthusiasm is driving me to write each chapter.

Okay calm-ish now. This chapter has been bugging me for the last few days, one of those chapters you can't wait to write but can't wait to get out the way. Now it's done we can truly get thrown into the plot.

Disclaimer: Do not own characters and no money has been made from this. (This gets quite boring having to retype this)

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Dead of Night**

_Fire spread, engulfing everything in its wake. _

"_Hermione!" Someone shouted in the distance._

_Eyes wide with fear, she looks for the voice calling out to her. The roof is collapsing above her; the smoke is rising, her breath coming faster as she struggles to breath. _

"_Help me!" That voice again, scared and lost in the dark. _

_She steps forward the uneven wooden flooring tilting under her weight, spreading her arms she counters her own weight. Gingerly she walks the distance heading for the voice still she sees nothing. Fire snaps at her ankles as smoke blocks her sight. _

"_Where are you?" She cries out as panic grips at her heart. "Who are you?" _

"_Help me." _

_Fire spreads to her ankles, in terror she tries to put it out with her hands. Her hands come away bloodied and burnt. Tears stream down her face._

"_Where are you?" She screams again her voice full of angst._

"_Help me," A whisper so close it makes her jump. _

_A slumped body lying on the floor of this dying house, carefully she reaches out to help._

"_Bellatrix?" She gasps recognising the older witch. _

"_Took you long enough." The dark witch snarls. _

_The fires disappears and she finds herself standing in the middle of a forest. _

"_You filthy mudblood." Bellatrix growls, a fast hand reaches out slapping the girl across the face. She falls to the ground._

_To her surprise, she finds her wand in her hand raising it in defence she casts a spell._

"_Stuperfy!" She yells._

_The spell erupts from her wand striking the witch. To her horror, the woman does not even flinch, unharmed._

"_You call that magic?" Bellatrix sneers, raising her own wand._

"_That's not possible." Hermione murmurs. "Please don't."_

"_Why would I waste my time on something as pathetic as you?" _

_With those last words, Bellatrix turns and vanishes into the gloom. Frightened and alone in the dark, she waits hoping, the witch will come back. _

"_I don't know where I am!" Hermione shouts into the dark. "Please come back…" She begs silently. _

"_I can see you," A low voice says behind her. _

_Twirling round wand pointed she comes face to face with the creature from the forest. _

"_I won't look at you." Hermione declares turning away. _

_Blinding pain in her arm startles her to look back the creature. It smirks sending shivers down her spine, she tries to break free from its grip but it is unrelenting. The forest is spinning wildly around them, yet they are unaffected. True pain from the grip causes - wait pain. How this is a dream? _

Hazel eyes snap open, the memory of the dream drifting to the back of her mind. The cool air, brushes against her hot body, the tension from the haunting dream releases her. She feels her muscles relax; her arm however still in pain.

Turning tired eyes to her arm, she wonders if Bellatrix had not healed it. That is when she notices white fingers curled painfully round the girls' wrist in a death grip; she follows the hand that leads to the witch lying behind her. The older woman is lying unmoving behind her, eyes scrunched up in concentration. Sitting up slowly, Hermione turns her full attention to the older witch. The woman's hair has fallen in front of her face, sweat dampening her forehead.

Cautiously Hermione's free hand touch the hand holding her forearm. Bellatrix did not register the feeling of someone touching her hand or did not care. Taking this as a good sign to continue, numb fingers try to prise the hand from her arm. Despite how careful she is being and no matter the force, she cannot move the hand.

"Bellatrix," She whispers her voice sounding uncommonly loud in the dead of the night.

The witch does not stir; she moves her free hand to shake the witch awake. Black dazed eyes snap open zooming in on Hermione. The tip of a wand presses against her neck and she brings her hand away.

"It's me!" She says quickly.

A flicker of recognition passes through the dark eyes of the witch lying next to her. Bellatrix gives a nonchalant grunt lowering her wand but not releasing it. The older woman's eyes sweep round the glade ensuring that the two of them were alone and no nasty surprises had snuck up on them as they slept.

"Who else would you be?" Bella asks confused.

"I thought you might be having a dream." Hermione grumbles brushing sleep from her eyes.

"Not a dream." Bella says softly to herself.

Her eyes flicker to the dying embers of the fire next to her, she takes note of the time, and it must be nearing morning shortly. They would have to leave as early as possible if they were going to make their destination before the next night. She did not fancy being stuck in this forest for another god-forsaken night. The steady pulse beating against her fingertips causes the older witch to look at her arm.

"Could you let go?" Hermione asks trying to pull her arm free.

She expects at least some bruising remark about blood status from the dark witch as well as more pain, but none comes forth. The hand griping her arm slowly slinks away and examined by the witch behind her.

"If it wasn't a dream then what was it?" Hermione says rolling over to face the witch.

Angry eyes glare at her from beneath long eyelashes, dark hair framing her gaunt features, despite the danger she was in, Hermione could not help but notice how beautiful the witch was. _What the hell? She is evil; did you hit your head during the night! _Her mind shouted and she struggled with unwelcome thoughts. _Beautiful? She is a woman! _Flushing in embarrassment at the thoughts in her mind she was glad of the dark for once. It meant the older witch could not see her internal battle. _I did not mean like that I was just thinking she was pretty! _She shouted back inside her head.

The feeling of Bellatrix's body pressed into hers only hours before infiltrated her mind. The burning she felt at having someone so intimately pressed against her caused her cheeks to flush scarlet.

"You're pushing your luck mudblood." Bella hissed in irritation, Hermione averted her eyes to ambers of their dying fire.

Cold fingers brush against her cheek, she turns back to face the older witch who is touching with such gentleness, that it causes her heart to beat wildly. Bellatrix traces the girls' cheek with her fingers, as the girls' eyes slip shut on their own accord. _Stop playing with her. _Her mind orders. _I could just take her here, right now; she wouldn't even fight me. _

Instead, she concentrates on the dampness of the mudbloods cheek.

"Why you been crying muddy?" Hermione's eyes quickly open her own hand touches her cheek and they come away slightly wet. She had not realised she had cried.

"I didn't hold your arm that hard." Bella states, knowing there would be bruises but not enough to make the girl cry.

"Must have been a dream…" Hermione muttered moving away from Bellatrix so they were a good few feet away.

Bellatrix just grunts in response, before pain soars and she gasps. Eyes screwed shut she concentrates on trying to block the pain. She's aware of the mudblood inching slightly closer; she can sense the arm extending out to help. Cruel eyes open and bat the hand away as Bellatrix climbs to her feet. Swiftly jumping back Hermione stays put, as Bellatrix skulks the confines of their small glade. Her pupils as black as the forest they sit in; she fiddles with her arm, knowing if she reaches for her wand the end would be nigh for the girl sitting a few feet away.

"What is it?" Hermione demands getting to her feet. "I could help."

"Why would you want to?" Bellatrix screams swirling on the young witch. "You're just a puny wittle mudblood, what could you possibly do!" Taunts Bellatrix stepping closer to the witch.

"I try to help and you throw it in my face!" Hermione shouts back. "Your just… a bitch!"

"A bitch you can do better than that! Come on mudblood let it out! Let it out!" Bella sneers pushing the girls' shoulder causing her to stumble backwards.

"Stop it!" Hermione cries slapping the offending hands away.

"Make me. Come on little mudslut, I know your smart prove it!" Bella stalks to the witch still backing away.

"Shut up, just shut up!"

"What's wrong muddykins losing control? Is the big bad witch hurting your filthy feelings?" She stops looking thoughtful for a second. "Do mudblood have feelings? Of course, you do your weak, pathetic; you have to steal magic from us purebloods! Your only use is: crying."

"Shut the fuck up!" Hermione screeches, taking the older witch by surprise and pushing her away.

Bellatrix stumbles, falling to the ground laughing with madness. The quick intake of breath distracts her from spiralling into a laughing fit. Hermione is staring at the woman's arm; the normal death mark replaced by a burning bright red mark. She can see the veins in the woman's arm as her hand tightened in an attempt to fight the pain.

"What's happening?" Hermione breathes meeting Bellatrix's eyes.

"The Dark Lord grows impatient at my absence."

"So his torturing you?"

"No his sending a lovely message!" Bella replies sarcastically climbing to her feet. "It's going to be sent by owl with flowers and everything! Dear Bellatrix if it is not an inconvenience to you could you possibly return to our cause. Yours sincerely the Dark Lord!" Bella mocks as Hermione scowls.

"How do you stop it?"

"Return to the Dark Lord,"

"There has to be another way." Hermione says worried that she would have to see Voldemort.

"Or I ignore it." Bella answers simply.

Bellatrix turns away back to their dead fire, with a flick of the wrist the fire erupts into life and she reaches out to make their breakfast. Hermione could not help but stare at the back of the witch, how could she ignore it?

"How can you ignore it?" Hermione whispers stepping closer. "Seriously what kind of deranged lunatic purposely has that thing branded on their arms? What could Voldemort possibly…"

"You dare speak his name!" Bella shrieks, gliding to her feet wand pointed.

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face at the unhinged look in Bellatrix's eyes. The wand in her hand shaking as she fought back the pain and attempted to focus solely on the young witch.

"You filthy mudblood." She yells and the girl flinches.

She can feel the glade fill with magic, as it rolls off Bellatrix in waves. Backing away slightly raising her hand aware that she was close to the barrier.

"I'm so…" Hermione begins and stops when the scream erupts from Bellatrix.

In horror Hermione watches as the dark witch crumples to her knees, arm grasped against her chest. The fire erupts into a great ball of flame shooting upwards. Thrown backwards of her feet, Hermione's back connects with the charm shield. Crying out from the electric shock that racks her body, their charm protecting them falters before disintegrating into a thousand pieces as she falls to the ground.

Groggily she makes her way to her feet. Bellatrix has not moved since her outburst. Never in her life has Hermione felt such untapped raw power. It thrills her and scares the crap out of her at the same time. A part of her wants to touch Bella to see if she can get another taste but the rational part of her mind knows that this is dangerous. No one should have such raw power and if she lost herself to the feeling again, she would become addicted.

"Can you feel it?" Bella asks looking at her through pained eyes.

"Raw magic." Hermione replies kneeling in front Bella with wide eyes.

Bellatrix regards the girl kneeling in front of her, eyes full of wonder and lust. Lust for magic to be able to touch raw magic, she can feel the girls tingling in the air. A sharp pang touches her heart, something she has not felt in a very long time. She buries the feeling and snaps from her trance the pain in her arm subsided, the Dark Lord no longer calling her.

Reaching out her hand, the girl grasps it, too quickly and that's when Bella knows she has cursed the girl. The raw magic that had rolled of her body in waves was now tingling against the mudblood's fingers. Guilt slips through her hardened heart, she knew what it felt like to crave power, she knew all too well. Almost human eyes scream out in the black depths of the crazy witch begging the girl holding her hand to let go. However, the girl is lost in the feeling of power.

Without thinking, her hands shake loose the trembling ones of the young witch. She grasp the girls face and forces her eyes to meet her own. Confusion mixed with need flick in the depths and Bellatrix wants to shake her, scream at the mudblood. Nevertheless, she does not. She simply sits studying the eager witch before her. Knowing she could take this either way, show the girl raw potential - taint her, drag her down into the darkness. On the other hand, she could stop it right here: save the mudblood.

"Let it go." Bella urges hands tightening somewhat, noticing the cloud of mist in the girls eyes. "Look at me Granger." The use of her last name, causes something to stir in the mudbloods eyes no longer the lust cloud but her normal self slowly surfacing.

"That power is not to be trifled with," Bella says again. "Let it go…"

"I… I can't… it's so…" Hermione mumbles, she can still feel the power on the older witch's fingers she wants it so bad.

"No." Bella says forcefully. "Fight it; do you want to be a death eater?" Scarred eyes look to older, wiser ones.

"No…" She stammers.

"Then let it go," Hands by their own accord brush hair from the witches face. _What are you doing let her slip, let her feel the true extent of power! _"Don't slip, don't slip."

Relief floods the older witch's eyes as the mudblood fully regains control, the young witches eyes slip close and she falls limp in Bellatrix arms. Breathing a sigh, she stares dumbly at the girl in her lap. _What do I do?_ She asks herself.

_~~~~~~Mist~~~~~~_

A couple of hours pass and they were once again trudging through the forest, Bellatrix keeping a slight distance between them. Hermione could barely remember what happened after the older witch lost control. She remembers a strange tingling, raw magic. She remembers the pain of hitting the charm, but after that nothing. Her back ached from where she hit the shield,other than that she knew nothing.

She woke to breakfast sitting next to her face, Bellatrix keeping her distance by sitting opposite from her, the fire between them. The older witch had not said a word since she woke up. Me_ saying Voldemort can't still be upsetting her, can it? _

She paid particular attention to the witch this time, not wanting to dwell on the forest, knowing it may just taunt her once again. The dark witch had a twitch on her jaw as though she was fighting back a remark. Hermione however did not feel like talking, waking in the night did tend to leave one in a sore mood for the rest of the day.

Her mind wandered to her friends, Hogwarts would have started. Did they know? Did they know she was in the hands of one of the most dangerous witches in the world? Were they okay had there been an attempt on any of their lives? She missed Harry, missed his friendship. She missed Ron too, but his presence confused her. At times, she wanted to hit him, for being a total idiot. She loves Ron as much as she loves Harry and sometimes she thinks more. They had danced around each other for so long, yet she was not sure if she loved him more than a brother or not.

The way he acts grinds on her nerves they argue about the smallest of things, her relationship is the complete opposite to Harry. He will stand by her, listen to her, argue with her yes, but he normally listened to her advice. Ron did not he was rude and sometimes hurtful. She knew it was just him not thinking before speaking. Knew that he had trouble with words, but was that an excuse? She could sit and speak with both of them for hours on end; however, she could only talk in confidence with Harry. She had confidence in him that she lacked with Ron. A part of her wanted to change Ron, but if she loved him, then she should accept him for who he was? Shaking her head to clear those particular thoughts, she did not want to think about Ron like that right now.

She realised this was the longest she had not seen her friends; this would be their first year apart. It scared her slightly knowing she might not see her friends again. Would they know? Did they know why she was at that fight in the first place had the aurors told them? Had Dumbledore?

_Mum and dad! _She had forgot about her parents, they were muggles she never imagined them getting involved in wizarding wars. Did they know? She hoped they had lied to her parents told them that she had returned to Hogwarts earlier for summer classes. Anything but the truth, the image of her mum flooded her mind and she suddenly felt home sick. She wanted to see her mum and dad; she did not want to be here. She wanted to be at Hogwarts to be with her friends. _What does it matter, we both know we would eventually have to leave home to fight the war. _She knew her mind was right, but was it selfish of her to want those few minutes to say goodbye.

Her stomach turned and she felt the urge to hurl as homesickness truly set in. Lost in thought, she tripped over her own feet earning a dirty look from the death eater.

"What are you thinking about?" The older witch asks, slowing her pace to match the girls.

"Home." Hermione answers still lost in thought as she studies their path no long having to worry about following the witch.

"Do you miss your muggle parent's mudblood?" Bellatrix crows, hoping to engage the girl in an argument.

"Yes." Came the simple reply, stopping any taunt on Bellatrix mouth.

The older witch had not expected the young witch to be brutally honest. She studies the mudblood walking next to her, noticing the faraway look in her eyes. Decides not to bother her, she has many horrors ahead at least this way she can get whatever demons she needs to out of her system, before she meets the real ones.

Bellatrix already dealt with her own demons, months of planning helped prepare her during this trial. Confidence was not something she lacked and she felt very confident she could get to the Sleeping Mosses. Lost in thought she barely heard the whisper of the girl.

"My parents are they okay?" Hermione asks.

"How should I know?" Bella snorts. "Why would I care for muggles?"

"Would Voldemort harm them," Hermione demands slight fear in her voice.

"You dare speak his name?" Bella growls turning on the girl.

"Would he hurt my PARENTS?" Hermione yells.

"Why would he?" Bella replies in exasperation, before carrying on walking.

A strong hand grabs her wrist and pulls her back to face the furious mudblood. The tip of a wand presses against the girls' throat and the handgrips painfully in response. The air buzzes in anger around them.

"You have nerve." Comes the menacing voice of Bellatrix.

"Would he harm my parents looking for you?" Hermione repeats in a low voice.

Bellatrix falters only briefly, but Hermione notices it and it is enough to answer her question. Voldemort would harm her parents in search of Bellatrix, her heart beats in panic, and she knew she had to do something. Perceiving the change in the girl, she lowers her wand aware of the feeble grip the girl has on her wrist.

"They're my parents." Hermione pleads. "I have to do something."

Bella shakes her head, they are not going to jeopardise their mission for muggles.

"Please just an owl or something." Hermione implores searching for a least a shred of humanity in the older woman.

"We can't, I won't give this up for your parents."

"It's not your choice to make!" Hermione shouts pushing the older woman away holding back the tears that threaten to fall.

"You forget it is my choice mudblood, but I'm going to let your imbecile behaviour slip just this once. Your parents will be fine, I am sure your order would have already put them into protection. My Lord would also put certain death eaters I am connected to, under surveillance."

Hermione cannot resist the hope that spills into her heart. "Their safe?"

"Yes muddy they're safe." Bellatrix replies turning to hide flicker of guilt in her eyes. _Safe as Potters were at least…_

To Bella's relief they make it out of the forest just before nightfall, taking slow calculating steps into a haunting village. Twenty buildings populate the small village, the forest alive behind them as they make their way to the hamlet. The buildings are old almost run down, windows boarded up with wood, it is almost primitive it makes her sick. _Please do not tell me this is a muggle village. _

They make their way across the rough terrain. They spot a pub with a bed and breakfast sign, deciding that will be their stop to night. Glad of somewhere warm and comfortable to sleep, even if muggles did run it.

"Why are they boarded up?" Hermione's soft voice interrupts her thoughts of a nice warm bath.

"Not sure, we'll no doubt find out."

Unhappy with the answer Hermione studies the houses as they wander past, she can see flickers of light in between the cracks. The flash of movement, she tries not to think of the lingering stares that follow them. The crunching of the gravel beneath their feet or the squeaking of metal as signs flap in non-existent wind. The hooting of owls with orange orbs for eyes trace their movements, causing her to step closer to the witch with the wand.

"Is this a muggle village?" Hermione questions.

"Yes," Came the short answer.

Bellatrix's arm wraps through Hermione's, the young witch's eyebrows shoot to her hairline in surprise.

"If you speak out of turn, anything past yes or no. If you so much as asks for help I will personal kill every single drop of filth in this disgusting village." Comes the threatening voice against Hermione's cheek. "Understand?" She nods, not trusting her voice.

Pulling the girl along, wand tucked away ready just in case, they step into the pub. They step through the threshold greeted with silence. A small fire burning brightly in one corner a couple of chairs sit next to it. A rickety old stairway leading upwards and a desk in the corner with an elderly figure sitting behind it. They stride over to the older woman, who places the newspaper down. She takes one look at the dress state of both women, before handing them a key.

"Upstairs third door on your left, don't go after midnight and food will be served at eight am." The old woman tells them, her voice raspy and thick with a Scottish accent, before picking her paper back up.

Hermione holds the key in her hand as though it is a foreign object slightly bewildered with the old woman's behaviour. Bellatrix unfazed and slightly happy she does not need to give the woman a story takes the key and literally skips to the stairs.

"Oh woman," Bellatrix says stopping turning to face the woman, her body screaming with self-importance. "I expect some food to be sent up in half an hour with your finest wine. Oh yes also the newspaper, that's all."

This time it is the old woman staring at them dumbly, never in her life has someone treated her with so little respect. Hermione blushes at seeing at the old woman staring at them in both shock and displeasure. She ascends the stairs behind Bellatrix who walks with such confidence and arrogance it is both annoying and yet captivating. The stairs groan in protest with each step and she wants nothing more than for it to swallow them whole so she does not have to face any more embarrassment.

They make it to their room, passing through the oppressive corridor, with portraits of people; Hermione assumes to be family. Without using, the key Bellatrix unlocks the door with her wand and strides in. Hermione follows quietly taking in the dusty room where they will be spending the night. She turns shutting the door, the room fills with light and she turns to see the place brighten as Bellatrix uses a cleaning spell. Cracks along the ceiling repair themselves, as the floorboards stop creaking with every step. The bedspreads replaced by brand new cloth as the room cleansed of everything unworthy in the dark witch's eyes.

"Much better," Bellatrix states, before moving to inspect the beds. "I'll have this one." She points to the one closest to the door before jumping to sit on it.

Slightly amused at the childish behaviour Hermione walks over to look out the window. She can see the forest from this view and sends chills down her body. She wonders if she can swap beds, hoping to be as far away from the window and the forest as possible. Before she contemplates asking Bellatrix, she hears the click of a bath running. Sighing she turns to her bed and lies down, her back relieved at having a soft surface.

Half an hour later Bellatrix enters the room, clean from all the dirt from the forest, with new clothes. She answers the knock at the door, Bella opens it to find the old woman standing there with a tray. She takes the tray with one hand as the old woman stares around in wonder at the transformed room.

"Anything else?" She asks.

Bang! The door slams shut in the woman's face, as Bellatrix closes it, Hermione frowns. _Does this woman have no decency?_ Shaken from her glare by a plate levitating over to her. She plucks it from thin air and the glass of wine that follows. Settling down on her bed, she nibbles on her ploughman's in her lap.

"Not exactly the finest food, but it will have to do." Bellatrix grumbles flicking through the muggle newspaper.

Hermione spends most of her meal staring at the stars outside the window, her meal eaten and long forgotten she sits sipping her wine. The warm taste burning her throat, she feels the effects it has on straight away. Not drinking much tends to leave one open to the effects of alcohol.

"You should wash," If anyone else had made the comment she might have thought it would be a suggestion as it was from the lips of the dark witch. It was nothing more than a command.

Not letting the opportunity of a bath to slip by she all but jumps from the bed to run her bath. Bellatrix smiling slightly at the eagerness of the witch, resumes reading her paper.

"Can I talk now?" Hermione calls from the en-suite.

"I wondered how long it would last." Bellatrix replies gruffly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hermione replies watching the bath as it fills up. She notices that the bathroom is clean too.

"Thought you might," Came the barely audible reply.

"Where are we going next, I mean there must be stages, we passed one right?" She hears a faint yes. "So is this a test too?" She hears murmurs from the other room, that sound more like charm spells. _Defences._

"Or is this a breather that we get during the trials. Or have gotten off the track?" Silence answered her, deciding not to push it, she runs her hand in the hot bath.

Satisfied that it was both hot and the right depth, she switches off the taps. She strips from her torn jacket flinging it onto the basin, admiring the slight scar left by the curse. She moves to take off her t-shirt when movement in the door makes her look up.

"What I do?"

Her hands void of any weapons, stripped down to her bare minimum, clothes torn and ripped, like a statue she watches the dark witch in the doorway. The candle light in the bathroom illuminates Hermione's innocent untainted features, a complete contrast to the crazed features of her captor. Bellatrix poised in the doorway to their shared room, wand raised, the shadows bellowing out behind her, utters one reply.

"Crucio."

A scream bursts forth from her throat bouncing of the small confides of the bathroom, deafening herself. Spasms ransack her body as she topples to the floor withering in pain. Hands grasp at the tiled floor; fingernails break as she tries to find purchase anything to help end this misery. The cold floor burns her over sensitive flesh she thrashes about. Her voice grows hoarse as her screams die, tears stream down her face and mix with blood on the floor.

"Please! Stop!" She begs her voice hitching in agony with every intake of breath. "Please…."

It does not stop. She lies on the floor the curse flooding her veins, her mind a fog of pain, until it stops: suddenly. Glassy eyes look towards her torturer to find she has left newspaper thrown down next to her face. She watches as the lights flick out inside the bedroom, hears the spring in the mattress as Bellatrix climbs into bed.

Lying in a pool of sweat and blood, she stares; broken like a glass doll at the door. The paper next to her with a heading so large she cannot help but notice. **Missing Hermione Granger**.

"What I do?" She whispers into the dead of the night as the candles flicker out.

Curling into a feeble ball, she lies there all night. Dreaming of home, she cries herself to sleep.

_~~~~~~~Mist~~~~~~~_

Many miles away in the south of England, a small muggle community sleeps unaware of the darkness lurking in the shadows. The door to number 17 is closed and curtains are drawn, to any passers-by it looked like the family inside were asleep.

Bodies litter the hallway, fallen witches and wizards who had died at their post. The pictures of a happy family broken and trodden into the carpet. Like a bad omen, a dark cloud stalks closer to the family house. Words spoken like a snake hiss in the gloom.

"Where is she?"

Broken cries answer in the most pitiful way; sobs of pain haunt the very walls as flashes of light announce the curses.

"We… don't we don't know. Please stop!" A female voice begging in the shadows of a man.

"Filth," The sneer of the man answers her. "Tell me where can I find your daughter?"

Crying is the only answer. A truth in its own right. Gasping breaths of pain, silenced by the demon in the house.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The house shakes at the injustice killing; darkness pooling into every corner of the house bewitching it. Skeletal hands reach the only remaining portrait still standing. A small girl sits beaming in the picture unaware of the evil creature holding her in its hand.

"I shall find you Miss Granger." A vow offered.

Hands crush the small picture letting the glass tumble to the muggles slumped on the floor. The picture of the girl floating into lifeless outstretched hand of her mother.

The sky erupts with the siren of the death eaters, as the dark mark pierces the sky. Muggles flinch in their bed as wizards feel the horrific act committed that night.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if Hermione's parents house is ever mentioned in the books, so I made it up. If you do know then by all means share but I couldn't find it on the internet either.

Slightly cruel ending I know, but I do have a habit of killing characters as anyone who has followed other stories of mine will also know. I also tend to kill my own favourite characters, is that twisted? So this is a slight warning for possible character death later in the story.


	5. Rooftops

A/N: So quite mean of me to kill Hermione's parents, and quite a dark chapter. But it was evil that will pay of later. Well I am about to run to work, did a 11 hour shift last night got home at half ten at night and wrote this. (So if there are mistakes you know why.) So yeah knackered now lol. But since I gave a evil chapter I thought I'll say thank you to all those who are following this story and give you this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters and no money has been made from this.

Warning: Swearing.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Rooftops**

A thunderous roar shakes the pub and all the guests awake. Rain grinds against the windows, beating an unsolvable rhythm. Lightening sparks behind clouds, causing strange faces to stare down.

Bellatrix is out of her bed as soon as the first tremor hits wand clutched tightly in one hand, the other hand reaching out to the spare bed beside her. Cold blankets speak volumes; the girl had not returned to her bed since Bella's actions only hours before.

"Shit," She curses at finding the bed empty.

Taking quick strides towards the bathroom, she fails to notices the shadow engulfing the window.

"Mudblood!" She shouts on entering the bathroom – the girl no longer lying on the ground.

Panic grips the older witches mind, had the mudblood escaped while she slept? She can't have, she had used the same wards as last time, it was impossible. A hand reaches out grabbing Bella and pulling her into the shadows. The older witch struggles in the nimble hands holding her.

"Stop struggling," Hermione hisses.

"You filthy…" Bella growls angry until the sole of a boot crushes her foot and a yelp escapes through her lips.

"Shut up and look!" The girl orders.

Grumbling in protest, Bella does as the witch says. The house shudders again and they brace their selves against the wall behind them. Bella is almost at the end of her tether, fed up of this stupid game. A question on the tip of her tongue falls flat when the moon gleaming through the window disappears.

Thick leaves crawl along the window encasing the pub.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" The witch demands.

"Enselle," Hermione replies she notices the non-plus look on Bella's face. "It's a weed if you disturb it from its nest it grows expanding taking everything with it."

"So we're going to be eaten by a homicidal weed?" Bella summaries.

"Sort of."

"So it's not going to eat us?"

"Oh no it's definitely going to eat us, just not in the normal sense."

"What will it do then?"

"Well it's a plant, it doesn't actually have a mouth so it will smother us or it will rip us apart."

"Why do you sound so cheerful?" Bella snaps.

"It's fascinating; I've never seen one before."

"Well if we don't do something it will also be the last thing you'll ever see." Bellatrix pauses swallowing some pride. "What do we do?"

"Run as quick as possible probably."

"That's it?"

"Not unless you have weed killer in your bag, yes that's it." Hermione smirks.

Ignoring the attitude Bella sighs. "How do you know this anyway?" She asks glancing at the girl worried slightly by the girls' lack of fear. _The mudbloods crazy. _

"Well after nearly dying by Devil's Snare and a killer tree, I spent some time researching as much as I could. Thought it might come in handy one day." The witch answered brightly; glad the hours of researching had not gone to waste.

"You need a boyfriend," Bella protests before stepping out the shadows.

"What are you doing?" Hermione says trying to grab the woman but missing.

"It's a plant doesn't actually have eyes no use hiding."

"No but it can pick up vibrations of our movements as well as sense our smells such as sweat."

"Best stop talking muddy, it will pick up on your vibrations!" She smirks at the girl. "Let Bella deal with the big bad plant, don't worry your filthy head."

"Bellatrix this is a really bad idea!" Hermione pleads; the older witch only waves her away.

Raising her wand, Bella watches the window as the plant climbs the building; she would rather die by a Dementor's kiss than by a stupid planet.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bella screeches.

The widow explodes into a thousand pieces, taking half the wall with it. Hermione covers her face as glass flies in every direction, the house shakes as the root falls away from the window. Both witches stare into the depths of the night, as wind howls through the open hole. Nothing. The tremors have stopped, the Enessel no longer attacking them.

"Well that worked," Bella, laughs, twirling her wand around her fingers.

She turns back to regard the girl, who was obviously over her torture from earlier. It was good to know that it did not take long for the girl to pick herself back up at a traumatic event. To say the torture of a girl wasn't fun would be a lie, but she had to ensure the girl could manage what came her way. However if the mudblood was so much fun to torture like she was last night, maybe she would have to double check she could survive.

The idea of torturing the girl followed by images brought a smile on to Bella's face. If the girl noticed the look she did not react in fact, she seemed to be ignoring Bella completely. Wand still spinning, she takes a step forward, she will have some fun tonight if she cannot get any sleep.

"Mudblood oof!" She splutters as the girl barrels into her knocking her of her feet. "Fucking hell!" She shouts as her back hits the floor.

The crucio curse about to spring from her mouth as the mudblood rolls off her, when the floor where she had just been standing disappears. The root of the weed comes sweeping down, destroying the flooring next to them.

"I think you pissed it off," Hermione says jumping to her feet offering her hand to the older witch.

Slapping the hand away, Bella gets to her feet glaring at the young witch. Something touches her ankle and she jumps, looking down to find weed attached to her foot. Ripped from her feet as the weed tugs her downwards. Hands scrambling for purchase, she grabs hold of the doorframe, her arms screaming in protest against the hurtful action. Her wand tumbles from her grip as she fights to hold on, biting back a scream of annoyance she, bits her lip hard to cause blood.

Fingers brush the edge of her wand, stretching her muscles, just as she manages to get a grasp on it, it snatched upwards by Hermione. In that second Bella knows true fear, the girl has three choices, and Bella knows exactly which one she might have chosen. Let the witch fall to unimaginable fate at the hands of a weed. _Don't let it end like this I'm so close! So close and I will not die at the hands of filth! _

"Baubillious!" She cries pointing the wand at the weed attached to Bella's leg.

Blinded by the bright light, she feels the Enselle release her. She scrambles forward, slightly dazed and seeing stars; a hand hooks under her arm hauling her to steady feet. Blinking repeatedly to clear the stars, her eyes refocus once more to see the young witch holding off the attacking plant.

"Anytime you want to join in!" Hermione shouts over screeching noise of the house ripping apart.

"Give me my wand Mudblood," Bella answers.

"Give me mine." The girl counters as Bella sneers.

"Fine," Bella agrees reaching into her robe.

"Really?" Hermione asks surprised, turning to the witch.

Snatching her wand back, the older witch smirks triumphantly. "Of course not." She bites back.

Reflecting an attack by the Enselle Bella pushes the girl to the stairs as she follows grabbing her bag of supplies before slipping out the door.

Hermione crashes into the hallway of the pub, portraits fall to the floor as the house shakes. Pushing away, she takes two steps as the house leans slightly the flooring underneath them tipping precariously. Bella stumbles out behind her, bag slung over her shoulder; she pulls the door shut and locks it with the key. It is the most normal thing; Hermione has ever seen the older witch do. Except it happens in the strangest situation she cannot help but laugh at the absurd behaviour. _Of course, she locks the door with a key when being attacked; only a normal person would use a charm! _

"I don't think we'll be staying the night." Bella says nonchalantly locking the door and ushering the laughing girl along.

Before Hermione can comment, the door explodes and they run, as the floorboards wobble beneath their feet. The ceiling crumbles above them, dust and debris leaking free, as they charge towards the stairs.

"Do you think we should warn the other guests?" Hermione asks just dodging a falling picture.

"I think they know!" Bella laughs taking the stairs behind the girl two at a time.

The stairs crumble beneath their hurried steps, Hermione is clear, but Bella has to jump the last four to miss falling to her knees. She lands graciously next to Hermione and the girl cannot help but feel envious of the older woman's agility.

Above them the floorboards creek, as furniture gets knocked about, causing heavy thumping. Bella tuts smirking to herself.

"Someone's enjoying themselves." She says as the sound of a bed bumps against the wall.

Hermione can't hide the grin at the comment, before turning her attention on their surroundings.

"Where's the inn keeper?" She asks, some reason she had expected the old woman to still there.

"Yes where is she I have a complaint!"

"I think we have more pressing matters, it's not like we paid for anything."

"I wasn't going to pay for anything anyway."

"So not only going down as a kidnapper but also wanted for debt?"

"No I was going to erase her memories before we left, she would have never had known we were here."

"That's terrible!"

"Like I would give money to a muggle, do I look like I would even touch muggle money?" Bella growls in reply.

"I do," Hermione argues.

"Well then pay for all I care! It won't matter in the long run." Bella replies before storming off to the exit. "Why do you have a lot of muggle money anyway?"

"My parents," Hermione answers defiantly.

"Aw has muddy got rich muggle parents?"

"No… we're… um just not poor either." She ignores the pointed look from the older witch. "Should we be having this conversation if you haven't forgot the pissed of plant?"

"Best time as any to have a conversation."

"I can think of better." Hermione mumbles.

"Yes perhaps when I use crucio on you again." Bella taunts, she does not miss the slight twitch that the word crucio causes.

The joyful nature of their talk replaced instantly by the dark cloud surrounding the younger witch, as her eyes darken at the memory. Yep the girl is still soar about the slight mistreatment; she will have to keep a close eye on her to make sure she does not do something stupid. Like try to grab her wand back, now that would be a big mistake.

The shuddering house is a good reminder of the danger they are currently in, as both witches find themselves in a standoff. She can see the tension in the mudblood, as she bites back words and holds back on acting out. Bellatrix wants nothing more than to poke and prod the witch a little more just so she can push the girl to the edge. Truly find out how far the mudblood would really go, how far she could slip. There is a sense of darkness buried deep down, the voice that tells her to act, lash out, and the one that she ignores. She can see the little devil twinkle in the girls' eyes or perhaps it's her reflection and she's looking for a reason to lose control. _I can see me looking through you…_

Breaking their standoff, Bellatrix turns to look out through the window. There was no movement outside; perhaps the Enselle only wants the pub. Would they be able to leave the house without the thing attacking them?

"So does your book have any idea how we get out alive, in case you haven't noticed I don't think standing still will benefit us at the moment."

"It's your fault it attacked in the first place."

"Do you have any suggestions or not?"

"My wand," Hermione requests holding out her hand.

"Not a chance." Bella replies without even sparing the girl a glance.

"What's wrong afraid I'll attack you?" Hermione quips.

"Don't make me laugh child, your smart but you wouldn't be able to match me."

"Then why can't I have my wand?" Hermione asks.

"Hum I suppose your right you are no threat with or without your wand." Bella remarks reaching inside her cloak.

Hermione tries to ignore the careless remark of the older witch. _It wasn't even intended as an insult, she just doesn't see me as a threat! Bitch. _The sight of her wand caused her heart to jump with joy and her fingers itch in anticipation. She wanted to grab it, snatch it from the older witch and caress it. _Okay I have officially lost the plot! It is not a pet! _Before her fingers even touch the wood, Bella presses her wand against the girls' temple. Memories of hours before flood her mind, the crucio curse still turning her blood cold, and her screams echoing in her mind. _Blood, sweat and tears. _An endless cycle still on play inside her mind as Bellatrix started talking.

"Pay attention filth, if you try to apparate I can promise it will be very painful experience, there is a charm on your wand, only I can apparate. Is that understood," A slight nod answers her. "Good, if you do try splinching is the least of your worries. Secondly, do not let me regret giving this to you, it's not the only charm and should I think you are trying to do a runner, well crucio is going to look very appealing. Understand filth?"

"How did you put the charms on it?" Hermione asks ignoring the threats and examining her wand.

"You ask far too many questions." Bellatrix answers, moving away. "What's your plan?"

"Hum," Hermione asks looking up from her wand to the waiting witch. "Oh it never changed, I was going to say run." Hermione answered sheepishly.

"That's it? You wanted your wand just for that?"

"Well I didn't fancy getting dragged away and it's my wand you stole it." The young witch moves to the door. "Since the Enselle hunts for pray by vibrations then, wait why don't we just apparate?"

"We can't, what were you going to say?"

"What do you mean we can't?"

"If one apparates in the incorrect time during the trial they will be restarted back at the very beginning and don't think it will be the same test it will be a different one. You can't cheat the system; there are spots in which you have to reach, where you can apparate out to the next trial."

"And where is that?"

"About a mile south of here."

"So we need to get past Enselle and run a mile."

"Or two." Muttered Bella under her breath.

"Or two." Hermione repeated sighing. "Okay, well that makes things different. I am guessing since we've stood here talking I'm going to say that the Enselle knows exactly where we are. Which makes me think that it's planning something especially since the building is no longer collapsing around us. So if I was killer plant waiting for a person during a trial to make a break for it. I would sit just outside the door, let them get few feet, make them feel confident before snatching them." Hermione summarised scrutinising the ground just outside the building. "Now Enselle are smart, yet there not exactly fast, which is why it's waiting for us to run. So we have a slight advantage there."

"How do we have an advantage?" Bella asked slightly bored and amazed the girl didn't need to draw breath after such a long speech. _Bookworm used to talking a lot. _

"Well you're crazy and I'm smart, so in a way perfect team make us unpredictable." Hermione answered missing the dirty look thrown her way. "Which is also very, very good."

Sighing in frustration and tangling her wand in her hair, Bella turned weary eyes on the mudblood. "Why?" She sighed.

"Because I have a crazy plan which just might make sense to you, I mean I always have crazy plans they normally work."

"Normally?"

"I'm smart not perfect."

"Hum if you were perfect you would know how to shut up." Stretching her back causing a slight crack as the joints move, Bella prepares herself for the 'crazy' plan. "What's this plan then?"

Smiling wildly the younger witch regarded the pureblood with a twinkle in her eye. _She is going to get us killed._ Bella's mind whispered. "We head up."

Bella's mouth opened and closed a few times before the words finally surfaced, "They call me crazy, did you not forget the big, pissed of plant sleeping in our room?"

"It won't be there," Hermione rationalised, "it's out there waiting for us, if we go up…" The girl babbled.

"Fine,"

"I mean why would it still be up there… wait what?" Hermione stuttered to a stop.

"I said fine."

The opened mouth expression now worn by Hermione caused the older witch to cackle.

"Today mudblood, I would like to get out of this stupid house."

"Right sorry, people normally argue a bit longer that's all." Hermione replied stepping towards the staircase, with a flick of her wand the staircase reconstructed itself.

Since Bella was walking behind, she didn't see the slight impressed raise of the eyebrow at the ease the girl casted magic. _It's not exactly a hard spell! _Her mind grumbled. _No but she did it so effortlessly without even speaking. It's not a hard spell, although I have feeling with underestimated the girl. Do not be stupid she is a mudblood! She is weak! _Shaking the argument from her mind, she trudged after the girl. It was not until they reached there room, did the older witch pause.

Approaching their shattered room, Hermione inched closer, to peer round the broken doorway. To her relief there was no sign of the Enselle. Taking a deep breath, she quietly entered the room, glancing behind to see the death eater following her although looking far more agile at sneaking. _Of course she is she is an assassin. _Her mind whispered.

Taking careful steps so not to fall through any loose floorboards, her hands touch the broken wall. Glancing down, she sees no movement from the plant, taking that as a good sign; she looks somewhere to find a foothold. Slotting her foot against some of the wood, she's about to push herself up when a cold hand tightens on her sweater.

"What are you doing?" Bella whispers against the girls ear – when did she get so close?

"Going up," Hermione replied meeting the death eaters eyes.

"What do you hope to achieve?"

"Rooftops," The girl answered simply.

"Oh you cannot be serious?" Bella shook her head, why did she listen to the girl.

"It's the only way to make it to the edge of the town without being caught by that thing."

"And when it realises what we're doing and waits for us at the end."

"Who says anything about going in a straight line?"

"Has anyone told you your crazy?" Bella asks, letting the girl go.

"I get it all the time, I mean you would have thought they would realise by now I'm right half the time." Hermione mumbles to herself before hoisting herself up on to the roof.

"Why do I get the feeling you spend a lot of your time in places you're not meant to be?" Bella asks following the girl onto the roof aware of the ground shifting below them.

"I don't think there's a place in Hogwarts I haven't been in." Hermione replies absently, looking for their best route.

"Chamber of…" Bella began

"Secrets? Haven't been there was paralysed at the time." Hermione shrugged.

"What do mean at the time?"

"Well Harry and Ron got to see it but I was in hospital, but I convinced Harry to take me down there afterwards but um, Professor McGonagall caught us, he said he'd take me there another day. I forgot about that." Bella listened to the girl ramble, intrigued to find out about the golden trios adventures.

"How come you were paralysed?"

"Basilisk snuck up on me."

"Ouch," Bella winced. "Do you attract danger or something?" Bella asked she would have to up her game, perhaps the girl was the best choice for the trial.

"I think so, I spend most my time trying to persuade the boys not to do anything stupid, it's like talking to a wall half the time."

Smirking, with a certain glint in her eye, Bella regards the girl. "So you're the brains of the trio."

"Could say that," Hermione agreed.

If she is not with the Weasely and Potter then there is a high chance something could happen to them without her there. Bella smiled; perhaps she had inertly helped her Lords cause.

There two witches made their way across the roof, slipping once or twice on the loose tiles that fell crashing to the ground. Coming to a stop at the edge of the building, Hermione hesitates looking down a sudden vertigo catches her off guard, causing her to suck in the cold air. The distance between the buildings next to theirs is a good couple of metres apart.

"After you," Bella sneers, patting the girl on the back.

"Perhaps you should go first." Hermione stutters.

"Oh no your idea you have to follow it through." Says Bellatrix also looking at the distance. "Well think on the bright side should you fall your likely die from the fall before the Enselle gets its hands on you." The older witch reassured with a wink.

"This is crazy," Hermione, says taking a step away from the ledge.

Summoning her faltering courage, she takes two breaths to calm her erratic nerves. The building shakes below them, the sound of crunching wood grates on their nerves. Looking over the edge, Bellatrix sees the Enselle has wrapped itself round the foundations of the pub. The pub tilted and Bella backed away from the edge to join the girl.

"Go!" She shouts over the noise.

Feet pounding against loose tiles, cold wind batting their faces they run. Hermione's foot connects with the roof before she launches herself through the air. She sees the ground appear beneath her, as hand stretch out to grab the building opposite. The ground vanishes as she lands clumsily on two feet, the tiles slip beneath her and she stumbles down the sloping roof.

Panic seizes her. Hands bruise and cut as she grabs the loose roof. Cold fingers stop her descent; she looks up eyes connecting with Bellatrix who has also managed to land. The older witch is sprawled over the roof one hand holding on to Hermione the other gripping the roof.

Snapping out her panic state, she pulls herself up next to the older witch. Satisfied the girl is fine; Bella releases her grip and sits up.

"Thank you," Hermione says, running shaking hands down her legs.

The pub disappears in a crash of wood and dust. It topples to the ground surrounded by endless roots of the Enselle.

"They built on top of an Enselle nest?" Hermione states in disbelief.

"So?"

"Well why is it waking up just now, something is not right here." The young witch says getting to her feet.

Caring little about the plant hounding them, Bellatrix gets to her feet and starts looking for a quick exit. She spots the quickest route and takes the lead.

"Are you sure you want to go that way?" An uncertain Hermione asks noticing the route the older witch has chosen.

"It's the quickest." Answers an impatient Bella.

"Just cause it's quicker doesn't mean we should take it." Hermione wisely replies.

"Tough Mudblood, I have enough of this stupid game."

"Maybe that's the test, we have to be patient. Each test must have an underlining current to it."

"Yes the theme is don't die, now shut up and hurry up."

Uneasy with their new approach to the situation Hermione follows the older witch. There are four houses leading to their exit. Each one boarded up and dark.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione whispers.

Bellatrix does not answer she keeps moving on. She leads the way this time, the first to jump building. She lands with grace and turns back to the younger witch, keeping an eye on the girl as she launches herself across. Landing safely next to the dark witch, Bella nods approvingly, before stopping. The building they need to jump to next is further apart and the witch curses.

"Have to go a different way." She sighs edging to the other side of the building.

Due to the new route, there are now more buildings ahead of them.

"We're doing this wrong." Hermione says simply, not liking the witch's approach.

"I know you a know it all, but you really take the cake mudblood." The older witch replies harshly.

"It's a patience's game, we have to take it slow, rushing in will lead us into a trap."

"It's a plant!" Bella yells turning on the girl wand raised. "It's a stupid plant! Not a chess game."

"Maybe a plant but still a trial!" Hermione yells back. "Rushing in will get us killed!"

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up."

"You are going to kill me!" Silence follows her statement.

"What?" Bella asks after a second.

"That's why I'm here isn't it, I'm a sacrifice! It's the only logical reason as to why I'm here!" Hermione expects a simple yes; she had come to terms with dying a couple of hours before.

Unprepared for the laughing fit that Bellatrix bursts into, Hermione stares angrily. The older woman has to grab hold of the girl to stop herself from falling over in her fit. Calming down slightly, Bella wipes tears from her eyes, she had not laughed like that in a very long time.

"You think to highly of yourself muddy," Bella says voice laced with humour.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a sacrifice," Bella answers still giggling. "If I were going to sacrifice someone it would be a pureblood not something as filthy as you."

"Then why am I here?"

Waving the girl off, Bella turns and takes the leap of faith. She lands on the other roof and waits for the girl to follow. Hermione is struggling with the idea of not becoming a sacrifice; she takes a step back before pausing.

"You're not a sacrifice," Bella calls over siling slightly. "I have no intention of sacrificing you, I swear on the blood of my family." She says it with such sincerity that Hermione believes her. There are no shadows in the older witch's eyes – only truth. It is the first time the older witch has told her the truth.

Hermione jumps. Flying. Nothing below her. Then she lands. Feet touching solid wood, hands holding her steady. Her eyes meets Bellatrix's and Hermione cannot help the feelings in her chest. _She does not want to kill me! Then why am I here? _A look of understanding passes between the witches: trust.

The roof tilts underneath them, Bellatrix tumbles backwards landing awkwardly between the roof and chimney. The shaking rocks the foundations as Hermione loses her footing as the wood gives way. Hands shoot out as the wood disappears from beneath her. The roots of the Enselle climbing upwards, it was waiting for them. Wand pointed, a spell leaves her lips and hits the roots. Nothing. Crawling closer. Hand slipping. Pocketing her wand, her other hand grabs the house.

Something wraps around her ankle and she kicks at the root. It starts tugging, pulling. Her arms scream in protest as a whimper escapes her lips. There is no movement from the roof.

"Bellatrix!" She shouts.

"I have my own problem!" Bellatrix shouts back.

The night is lit up with curses from Bella's wand. The Enselle must have engulfed the whole house while they argued. It's a trap! Pain. Slipping fingers and biting cold wind. She looses a hand. A small scream slips through her lips as she falls further into the creatures grasp.

"Bella!"

* * *

**A/N**: evil ending I know, but I have to leave you thinking about something. I will come back and check this chapter tonight to make sure I didn't miss any huge grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_I'm late for work crap..._


	6. Ghost Town

A/N: A week since this story began and it's gone crazy - whoa! Anyway I know you want to know what's going to happen so I'll put the A/N at the end.

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters and no money has been made from this.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Ghost Town**

"Bella!"

Fingers tightening, heart-beating time slows to a crawl. The world seemingly coming to a stop as though a single word held such power. Sweat dripping, blood sticking. Wand pointed, she turns eyes frantic. The girl holds on to the building suspended in the moonlight as a seraph suspended above the earth.

The devil of the night, the fallen angel, with burning anger in her eyes, feels the ticking of the clock. Knows just how long the girl has before she falls. Time to play this smart. With a lazy flick of a wand, she pushes back the attack of the Enselle.

Turning, feet pacing, she charges the attacking creature.

"Immobilus!" Bellatrix shouts, wand blazing with a bright glow.

The tendrils wrapped around her Hermione's leg pulling her: stops. She had lost all feeling in her fingers that were now white from the effort of griping the house. With an effort, she tries to pull herself up, however her arms have gone numb. The wood beneath her fingers begin to crumble and she thinks that Bellatrix was too late. Splinters dig into her fingertips as she slowly slips into the waiting veins of the creature below.

A cold hand wraps around Hermione's wrist, the face of one Bellatrix Lestrange looms into view. The other clasps onto the girls ruined shirt and with surprising strength, she tugs the girl onto the roof. They crash down onto the unstable roof, Hermione cradling her injured hand to her chest she pulls her wand out again.

A flash of black, the sharp pain of nails digging into her arm. Bellatrix is on her feet, pulling Hermione to hers. Chest heaving the young girl follows the older witch's movement.

"We need to move quickly." Bella advises not trusting her spell to hold the creature for much longer.

They don't waste a second, not wanting to discuss the events that had just transpired on the roof, they jump to the next building with no hesitation Hermione once again leading the way.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that!" The words are out of Hermione's mouth before she realises she has said them.

"That thing is a bit more powerful than a few Pixies my dear." Came the haughty reply.

Images of her second grade flash through her mind, the blue pixies that had escaped during their defence against the dark arts lesson. Harry and Ron were useless in fighting back the creatures it had fallen to her to deal with it.

"How did you know about it?"

"I am teaching my dear nephew Occlumency, he's still learning."

She is teaching her nephew Occlumency. Why would Draco need to learn how to protect his thoughts, especially from someone as deranged as his aunt? Who would want to read his thoughts? Had Voldemort asked something of him, something he had to hide from their Professors. On the other hand, was he concerned about Voldemort entering his mind? Surly though Bellatrix would not help in protecting his mind from Voldemort. Then again, nothing Bellatrix had done of late made any sense. Whom did she even work for now? Bellatrix still protected her Lords name, so did that mean she was looking for the Mosses for him? _So many questions so little answers!_ Her mind yelled. She hated situations where she did not have enough answers; it was one of Harry's faults. He would charge in to a scene, never fully understanding the situation, much as Bella had just done. It seemed though that Bellatrix was not as lucky as Harry was when getting out situations. _His godfather died and he watched Cedric die, I would not call that luck. _

"Can you teach me?" Hermione was not sure if Bellatrix would hear her question over the pounding of their feet and the howling wind.

The question caused such a shock that the older witch tripped over her own feet, stumbling along the roof. Bellatrix fires the girl an unbelieving glance before pushing on. The ground shakes beneath them as the creature throws of the spell set by Bella. They were two houses away from 'safety' of the forest ahead; the Enselle would have trouble catching them at this rate.

Bellatrix had over taken the younger witch on the last jump the impatience screaming from the older witch as she set a faster pace. Suddenly the older witch disappeared in a puff of dust as the roof gave way beneath her. Hermione only had time to brace for the fall before tumbling down the hole behind the older witch. She lands on something surprisingly soft, obtaining no injury at all from the fall. _Perhaps my luck is about to change? _The thought instantly dismissed as cold hands shove her to the dusty carpet, an angry Bellatrix hissing next to her.

The moon light slips through the hole above them; she can barely make out the angry witch next to her. Sitting up, she can tell she is in some sort of bedroom by the unmistakeable shadows of a bed and wardrobe. The musty smell clogs her senses and she represses a gag reflex.

"Lumos," The younger witch whispers.

Darkness sucks at the light emanating from her wand, trying to blow it out as though it was a candle. Dust centimetres thick line the carpet, getting to her feet she scans the room. Bellatrix, who seems to be over her broken pride, gets to her feet while dusting herself down.

The huddled form on the bed draws Hermione's attention; timid footsteps alert Bellatrix to the young witch's movements. An uneasy feeling spills into the girls gut, warning her not to go near the form on the bed. She does not listen. The huddled mass hidden beneath a dust covered blanket, she reaches out with tremors running through her hand and pulls the blanket away.

Soulless eyes stare hauntingly at her; she jumps back into the only other living form in the room. The stench of decayed flesh fill her senses causing her to buckle over and retch. Bellatrix steps forward with her own light scrutinising the body on the bed.

"Looks decades old," She murmurs, prodding the body with the tip of her wand.

She moves the wand trying to tilt the head of the body to take a better look. The head rolls to face the older witch, mouth set in a silent scream, broken jaw hanging loosely.

"Oh god!" Hermione gasps after hearing the crack as the head moved.

"Get a grip!" Bellatrix snaps. "It's just a body."

Hermione wants to argue, to come back with a witty reply, but upon opening her mouth the stench increases and she pukes once again.

"Pathetic." Complains Bellatrix moving from the bed, to the boarded up window. "This is interesting though."

"What?" Comes Hermione's short reply, fighting to gain control of her body.

"The house was boarded up from the outside, not the in."

"So?"

"All the houses are the same except the pub."

"So what each house is housing dead people?" Scoffs the girl.

"No don't be stupid mudblood!" Spat Bellatrix turning on the girl. "You don't get it do you?" Bellatrix taunts.

"Get what?"

"These muggles were boarded in; no escape the house is like a coffin."

"They were left to die in the house? That's horrible!"

"I would say they were more like a sacrifice, left here for the Enselle."

"What would an Enselle want with muggles?"

"Nutrients, even mutant weeds need to feed muddy."

Casting a wary eye on the body on the bed, Hermione could see the slight marks on the arms from where the Enselle had wrapped it's tendrils round it. _That could have been me…_ A cold thought whispers inside her mind.

"As much as I like dark places I would rather not stay boarded up inside this building." The prod to Hermione's shoulder causes the girl to jump. "Well?" Bellatrix demands.

"Well what?"

"Give me a lift up!" Bellatrix replies rolling her eyes.

"Why can't I go first?"

"What and trust you not to do a runner Muddy? I don't think so."

"No way am I going to give you a lift up, you wearing a dress for god shake!"

"Then don't look!" Bellatrix snaps back.

"You're not kidding?" Hermione whispers in disbelief, sighing she bends low and cups her hands together. Noticing the heels on the older witch, she cringes at the thought of them digging into her palm.

"Don't drop me muddy." Bellatrix warns before landing one foot solidly in the girl's hands.

With all the strength she could muster, she lifts the older witch, who is surprisingly light. The heels dig in like expected, but the pain was not there. The weight of the older woman lessened a little as she grasps the roof above them.

"Wait!" Hermione shouts causing the older woman stop. "Why didn't we just use the cupboard?"

"Why damage a perfectly good wardrobe when I have you muddy?"

_Great a wardrobe is more important than I am in the crazy bitch's mind. _Effortlessly Bellatrix lifts herself out the hole and into the fresh air. Reaching back inside she offers her hand to Hermione who seems surprised at the offer for help. She expected the older witch to leave her in there or try to drag herself out. Truth was Bellatrix wanted out of this trial she was not a fan of this game. Climbing on to the roof, Hermione notices the sun peeking in the distance.

"I don't think it can be out during sunlight." Hermione advises watching the approaching rays of light.

"It's a Vampire plant?" Laughs Bellatrix before leading them once more along the roofs.

"I don't know you said it wants nutrients and if it can't go out in sunlight, like the woman at the pub said don't go out after dark. Then perhaps one of the nutrients the Enselle craves is vitamin D. If all the houses are the same then it's probably desperate for new food it probably drained those people dry."

"They were dry," Bellatrix, mutters causing Hermione's cheeks to turn green at the thought of the body. "There's a lot of probably in this." Bellatrix sneers.

"It's just a theory never said it was true. For all we know you could have just pissed it off."

"It attacked before I did."

"That sounds a lot like it started it." Hermione whispers to herself.

"So what's your big plan then muddy?" Bellatrix asks after reaching the last rooftop.

They stare down at the ground below watching for any movement of the Enselle. The ground remains still and the forest temptingly close to them. Just within reach, Hermione's irrational part of her told her to run. However, the rational part of her mind warned that one impatient deed already had them in trouble.

Bellatrix was waiting for the girl to make the decision; Hermione could not help the small part of her that felt pride. The pureblood was asking for her advice, she had won the pureblood's faith, if not her trust.

The easy option was to jump and if luck had it run the rest of the way without it catching them. Could they do that? Would the Enselle expect it? Expect them to act impulsively again. The trial was all about patience, the Enselle had shown them exactly the amount of patience it had.

"You do have a plan don't you muddy?" Bellatrix demands.

"Yes," Hermione answers, eyes sparkling with knowledge, could it be so simple.

"Wait for my signal." Hermione says after a second of deliberation.

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it."

With the sun rising behind them, she raises her wand. A spell muttered under her breath, she takes her time to levitate a crate, lifting it high in to the sky. Counting down inside her head, she counts to three; building up courage, she flings the crate into the side of a building. With a loud crash, it explodes sending tiles and a wobbly chimney cascading to the ground with a loud bang. As soon as it touches the ground, tendrils shoot out and head towards the mess of brick and wood.

Without a second thought, she jumps from the roof of the building landing on all fours with a slight wince, wishing she had chosen a small building to jump. Not standing around to see if Bellatrix was following, she sprints towards the forest. Legs propelling her, she hadn't run like this since the ministry funny how she was running from the death eater who was now running alongside her.

Hermione does not need to turn to know they have attracted the attention of the Enselle, she can feel the ground rumble beneath her feet. Feeling intense heat touch her back, she knows the sun has finally risen. An unearthly howl erupts from the creature behind. The same roar as the one from the night before the Enselle must have attacked those people in the forest.

"This was your plan!" Shouts an out of breath Bellatrix.

"It's working isn't it?"

Her feet touch the edge of the forest and she feels an enchantment touch her skin, sending tingling sensations through her body. Without stopping, they continue until they pass the edge of the small forest and are out into the vast space.

"This is it!" Bellatrix cries. "We can Apparate from here."

There is nothing but emptiness straight ahead, nothing but death behind, that is when she sees a small stone line, like a finish line. She knows this is what they need to reach. Slowing to a jog, they come to a stop near the line confident the Enselle has stopped following them.

A shadow engulfs them, wands raise they turn to see the terrifying creature in all its glory. The green vine, pulsating with smoke as it burns in the sun. Why would it risk burning just to stop them? They had passed the enchanted barrier surely that was the end of a trial. The creatures from the forest had stopped following them. What was different? The key!

"Bellatrix give it the key!" Hermione urges turning to the older witch.

"What!" Bellatrix demands never taking her eyes of the creature.

"It wants the key, we're not meant to remove anything from the trials you still have the key give it to it!"

"IT's a key!" Bellatrix roars in annoyance.

"For god sake stop being so stubborn and give it the blasted key!" Hermione snaps.

Bellatrix fishes in her pocket for the key and flings it at the creature. She does not expect it to have any affect she braces herself for a fight. The key lands on the dry mud, before the Enselle snatches it up, she watches in sick fascination as the creature burrows deep into the ground before disappearing without a trace.

Silence descends over them, as they bathe in the light of the sun. Mild confusion is the only feeling filtering through the pureblood's mind, why had she listened to the mudblood. Most importantly, why did she have a strange sense of trust towards the girl? Granted she proved herself worthy today, but why did she help her – save her?

The ground shakes once more that day and Bellatrix has a sick feeling that the Enselle is coming back to finish the job, but no creature appears. It is not until she sees the buildings in the distance morph into shape as they repair themselves. Broken rooftops are fixed and the fallen down pub is standing in its full glory. A trap, set to catch fools and they had walked straight into it.

"Wonder if they still have our room? Never did get my breakfast." Bellatrix states casually and Hermione has a hard time deciding if the witch is serious or not.

"Didn't you get enough desert?"

Bellatrix lets a loose smile tug at her lips at the strange confidence the girl has. Should never had given the wand back to the girl, she would still be begging for mercy. _You would be dead…_

"If that's a trial how do we know the difference between a trial and a break? Are there breaks?" Hermione asks looking towards the older witch.

"There are breaks yes," Bellatrix answers deep in thought. "Perhaps that is the true trial, learning."

"Learning?"

"Learning to know when and where to let your guard down." She says in calm manner, so unlike her death eater self. She appears almost like a professor of Hogwarts, Bellatrix notices the girl staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Hermione murmurs noticing this is probably the calmest she has seen the pureblood.

"Then stop staring filth!" Bellatrix growls grabbing the girl and dragging her to their exit.

_Knew it wouldn't last…_ Her mind whispers, as she steps pasts the line. The tugging her stomach is the only indicator that they had apparated.

Biting wind slaps the dizziness from her. The once burning sun replaced by white clouds as snow drifts from the sky. Her feet crunch in the white carpet of the snow and she crosses her arms to protect her hands from the cold. Bellatrix seems unfazed by the change of atmosphere and is now strolling along an invisible path.

"Why are we here?" Her question met by a curious look. "What are we after from here? The first trials are obviously an introduction we must need something?"

"You are a clever little mudpuppy aren't you?" Bellatrix comments. "We are after the ring of Quills."

It takes moment for Hermione to piece the information together and make a connection, when she does it causes her to stop in awe. "The ring of knowledge?"

"Yes, let hope it does not lead us into temptation."

"Temptation?" Hermione asks jogging to meet the older woman who was standing on a rise.

"Welcome to the town of Staningon," Bellatrix introduces. "The town of greed and temptation."

They tower over the town of Staningon, where shops line the network of roads as the ground itself seems to glitter with diamonds. The haughty people stride around without a care in the world. Not a single filthy person all immaculately dressed. The richest wizarding town in the world: purebloods.

"Better not show your filth Granger, they'll rip you apart." Bellatrix warns with a sadistic smile.

_A town of purebloods, where anyone who is not a pureblood hunted like a witch in the middle ages. I hate you Bellatrix Black_ Hermione groans, this is going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Thank you faithful readers for following this story, I'm hugging you all inside my head, unless you don't like hugs then I'm giving you a firm handshake. If your opposed to all physical contact then I'm waving from a distance. I think this is awesome not the story (although it is entertaining) but the reaction you guys had towards this weird creation of mine. My inspiration is going crazy, writing thousands of words in just a couple of hours its crazy.

So I thought it be a brilliant idea last time to leave it on a cliffhanger, thinking it would be so easy to pick up the story and write the next chapter. Yeah shot myself in the foot there, could I write this chapter? um no. Took ages trying to think how to start it. Knew what was going to happen just couldn't get it down. So if you think you suffered from the last chapter! I had to write it...

Anyway ranting at myself is getting us nowhere.

Your probably getting to a point where you want to know what's happening outside of Bella and Hermione's adventure. Want to at least know how Hermone's disappearance has affected J.K's original story. Except for the few glimpses that you have already seen I do not plan to tell that part of the story as I want to leave you dear readers in as much dark as Hermione. Don't worry though, there will be times where we will have sneak peaks, newspapers and old friends reunited (Not Hermione's either).

I was waiting for someone to guess Hermione to be a sacrifice, didn't get to write this in last chapter due to work. Wanted to wait for at least someone to guess, measuring that to be the time for when Hermione herself would come to that conclussion. A lass she is not a sacrifice, so keep guessing it will come up shortly.

How did J.K cope by the way the amount of red lines throughout my chapters drive me crazy and she had to write 7 books!

Happy Easter.

Thank you for reading.


	7. I, Reuel Sandor Black

_**A/N:**_My, my I am spoiling you all! Another chapter another tiring night typing, yet so worth it! More back story, probably more questions than answers, but hey I can't help it, I love intrigue!

Thank you all for your continued support, I am glad you are enjoying this story. Special thank you to my loyal reviewers your continued support is fantastic.

Odd character name, I know but both names (according to internet) Reuel means God's servant and Sandor defender of mankind. Which I thought would be fitting since he was defending something as powerful as a gods wish and protecting mankind from themselves.

Warning swearing.

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Harry Potter would have thought that obvious, mostly cause Bella would not have died in the books! And all my favourite characters would be alive, yet they were all killed of except two. (So not fair!) No money has been made from this.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

_**I, Reuel Sandor Black**_

Another onlooker turns their way, eyes like cats they scrutinise. Whispers stir scattering word through the small community. Two new people have arrived. Unconsciously Hermione pulls her warm jacket tighter around her shoulders. Despite the fact they sit comfortable in a café eating, penetrating cold stares causes shivers to run her body. All she wants to do is slip under the table and disappear. She feels like dirt; the plastered smiles of those passing by remind her of wolf looking at prey.

Across from Hermione sits one Bellatrix, happily munching on toast while browsing through the paper. She sits with all the arrogance in the world; occasionally sneering at someone who walks to close. The older witch had dawned a headscarf disguising her long black hair. Never had the older witch looked so imposing than she did now. Luxurious robes billowing out around her, hugging her curves the woman truly was a Black. She screamed money and wealth, no wonder she was gaining quite an audience.

Hermione glances at her own clothes, she had changed from her rags into a simple but expensive dress protected by a fur coat. The choice of one Bellatrix who had forced the girl to change before entering the town.

"_The less you look like a mudblood the longer you might live." Bellatrix states pointing her wand at the girl._

"_Why can't I wait here while you go and play with your snobs of a friend?" _

"_Really taunting me when I have my wand pointed at you? I can always strip you and drag you behind like slave if you prefer?" The older witch threatens. _

_Uncrossing her arms Hermione smiles slightly. "So this dress?" She asks innocently._

Smirking slightly at the scene from only hours before she ponders at the thought. _Why she did not just pretend I was her slave and not her equal I don't know? _Surely, the woman would have had more fun dragging her around, humiliating her. It felt odd to be sitting in the café sharing a breakfast with the most dangerous Death Eater in a town of people so willing to rip her apart.

_Sharp fingers gasping. Shadows surrounding them as Bellatrix pushes them into the cover of darkness. Pressing the girl against the building, she hisses clenching her fingers around Hermione's throat. _

"_Stop acting like a mudblood," _

"_I am one and I'm proud." Hermione answers defiantly. _

_As soon as they entered the town, Hermione drew the attention of the crowd. It did not help that Bellatrix had given her a dress that showed excessive amounts of flesh. _

"_You're not one to day filth remember that." _

"_How am I supposed to act I can't just degrade people like you can." Hermione whispers back as a person strays to close. _

_Closing the distance between them, Bellatrix covers the girl's body with her own, shielding them from preying eyes. Leaning on one arm, she looks down on the quivering form beneath her; Hermione tries to ignore the heat of the body touching hers. _

"_You have spent time with my dear nephew, you know how Slytherins act. Just copy them." The older witch's breath caresses her cheek and Hermione fights the urge to relax into her. _

"_What pretend I own the place and everyone is beneath me?" Hermione snaps as the hand on her throat relaxes and starts trailing across her collarbone. _

"_Exactly," Bellatrix murmurs watching her hand. "You know dressed like you are I forget your filth. Which I suppose was my intention. Now small basic rules of being a pure blood, everyone is beneath you. Do not stand and stare at shop windows as you have been doing. Why would you stare when you can afford it?"_

"_I can't afford…" Slap! _

"_Never interrupt your elders!" Bellatrix growls swinging the girls face back round to hers. "In this make belief world you can afford it, if it truly takes your fancy by all means drag me to the window, at least make it look like you're considering buying it. Nothing will ever be to your standard there is a reason purebloods sneer as they do and for god sake get rid of this innocent air and show me the woman beneath your layer of know it all child you've been playing. Understand?" _

_Hermione nods not trusting her voice, she wants to yell scream at the world why me? She doesn't, she tries to imagine every pureblood she has met. _

"_Show me." Bellatrix says stepping back regarding the girl. _

So she did, she tried her best to act like the people she had come to despise. It was not perfect; her eyes gave too much away. _"Who will be, looking at your eyes when they'll be looking at your body?" _Came the lustful answer, is that what purebloods just looked for? Good body and money? No wonder purebloods appear twisted; I bet none of them knows what it feels like to love.

One question swirls through the young witch's mind. Why? Why was Bellatrix being kind? Well kind for the person she is. From just being in the presence of the witch for less than a week, she knew she had countless bruises and internal scars that would not heal. Yet the woman had not tortured her, not since the last crucio. Why? She did not think the woman could feel remorse, but she could remember the strange look in the woman's eyes, it was not planned the woman had just snapped. She loses control. Did she know how badly she swayed on the edge between sanity and insanity? She's like a coin you toss it and it's fifty-fifty never knowing which face will land. Not one to complain about not being tortured she just hoped it had something to do with the respect and not another reason.

"What?" Came the sharp question interrupting Hermione's thoughts, looking up from her plate Bellatrix is regarding her slightly. "I can hear you thinking what is it?"

"Nothing," Hermione lies easily.

"Please I can see the smoke from your ears," Bella scoffs, pushing the paper away.

Hermione remains mute; she could not possibly let the older woman know her thoughts, as she will be tortured to an inch of her life. One crucio curse was enough for her she did not need a repeat.

"Tell me or I'll prowl through you thoughts like a knife through butter." Bellatrix warns.

"You wouldn't,"

"There is only two minds in this world I have not prowled through one being my Lord and the other Dumbledore."

"You tried to read Dumbledore's thoughts?" Hermione asks surprised.

"I was young about your age and he had called my parents to Hogwarts to discuss my 'behaviour' wanted to know what he was going to say."

"What did you do?"

"Threw a Ravenclaw from the astronomy tower, no one said anything, the old codger assumed it was me."

"No one saw you do it?"

"Lots but they wouldn't say anything I had reputation." Bellatrix's smile sent shivers through Hermione; she could imagine how persuasive a young Bellatrix was.

"And what happened?"

"I tried to read his thoughts and he in turn read mine." Bellatrix growls pushing her empty goblet to the end of the table for their server to refill.

"Ah," _What else can I say? _"Did the Ravenclaw live?"

Shrugging calmly, she rests her head on her hands staring unnervingly at Hermione. "Yes she lived, the only reason I wasn't suspended, that and I didn't use magic. In the wizarding world, violence delivered by hand is not as frowned upon as violence delivered by magic. It is why I am ever so talented with my knife; Hogwarts is not as safe as they make you believe. Now tell me what has your little brain spitting out fumes."

Think! Think her mind spluttered. "Was wondering if I could see the book, the one you keep checking to see if we're on track."

Hermione asks, not looking up to see the reaction as she pushes her empty plate away, eyes sweeping over the room. They connect with a man in the far corner, a rough looking man in dark clothes the complete opposite to the people inside the café. Yet no one pays him attention, he blends into the background as though he was a living shadow. Bellatrix's hand grabs hers, shocking the young witch.

"What?" Hermione demands looking at the older witch.

"Why do you want to see my book?"

"Because I think it would be useful if I could help find answers and by doing so have some knowledge of the book."

"Hum and why would you help?" Bella asks sceptically.

"I want this over with so I can go home, I do have a life you know."

Regarding the young witch in front of her, she releases the girl's hand and reaches into her bag pulling the book free. She slides the worn book across the table; watches as the girls eyes light up with wonder. _You won't be going home. _Her mind whispers, a stirring of guilt in the pit of her stomach. _Not the home you know at least. _

"Don't get it dirty with your muddy fingers." Bellatrix cautions before leaning back in her chair.

With controlled movements, Hermione pulls the book closer, carefully opening the book.

_Only Pureblood's can take this journey _

_Only a Black can wield true power,_

_The purest of Hearts._

_The cruellest minds. _

_Will find their heart's desires. _

_Deep_… Hermione thought to herself, a certain dread fills her stomach. _I am not a pureblood!_ She still could not fathom why she was here; shaking her thoughts, she turns to the first page. Deciding to flick through instead of reading everything straight away perhaps, she could talk Bellatrix into giving her the book later to read at night.

_I, Reuel Sandor Black, Shield to the Sleeping Mosses, pass forth knowledge to a Black worthy of the name. The trial shall only show itself to those willing to abide by rules. To those with nothing left to loose. Once the trial instigates, you cannot return. Regardless of your departure, this book will always return to the house of a Black. Should you fall from grace – should you die, your passing will be marked on the wall of the trial. No Black will fail this trial, should you perish you are not a Black. Powerful Witches and Wizards created the Trial, I among them do not underestimate our skill. _

_The Sleeping Mosses is not a toy; the trial designed to test every aspect of you. Your darkest fears, trust, compassion, love, hate, anger, humiliation. Choose your allies wisely and keep your enemies close. _

_My one advice… Try not to die. _

Pop! Turning slightly Hermione sees a house elf, start to clear away their plates. The poor thing wearing nothing but a rag, bruises dot its body as scars cover its face. Soulless eyes meet hers and she tries not to react. _Act like a pureblood unless you want to join it._ She plays it as casually as she can, ignoring the creature filling their drinks. She does not want too; she wants to jump to her feet scream at the horrible people in the room. _Look what you have done to this poor creature you sick bastards! _Biting her tongue, she realises Bellatrix has not stopped watching her. Waiting for the Elf to leave, she eventually meets the older woman's gaze.

"Why don't you?" Bella whispers a crazy smile slipping on to her face.

"Why don't I what?" Confusion settles in, what was the woman on about?

"Why don't you shout at them?" She nods to the purebloods in the café. "I didn't realise I had the founder of _S.P.E.W_." _Oh, god she's reading my thoughts! _Bellatrix smirks clearly happy about this discovery.

"Get out of my head!" Hermione growls.

"It's fascinating muddy, you really are a know it all aren't you?"

"Get out!" She hisses again, feeling the slight probing in her mind.

"What's to hide, I'm sure you have nothing fascinating. Perhaps you want me to torture you again."

She went cold, the colour draining from her face. All this time the older witch spent reading her mind, no wonder she was quiet. She knows everything.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing just bored." Bellatrix murmurs leaning forward, she could feel every thought going through the girls head she knew everything. She smirks slightly at the image the girl had of her, it was interesting to see yourself through other people. Did she really look that good, according to the girl she did?

Hermione flew into full panic the witch is reading my mind and I cannot stop her. She tries to imagine barriers, to push the older woman out, but every time she gets close to building the barricade Bellatrix knocks them down before they can even pass the foundations. _Fine two can play this game._ The older witch was prowling through her worst thoughts and memories. Selecting the ones that caused the girl nightmares. _If I cannot push you out might as well give you a tour._

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix questions noticing the new direction of thoughts, she had fun knocking down the girl's defences.

"If you won't get out, I'll make you." Hermione grits out, concentrating on focusing her thoughts.

"Ha, you think you could possibly scare me out your innocent mind. You have no idea the horrors I know, I was in Azkaban! How could you possibly match that?" The older witch laughs.

"Who said anything about horrors, I'm going to make your sadistic ass sick."

Before Bella can answer the girls mind swirls, hundreds of organised thoughts pushed to the front of the young witch's mind. All for Bellatrix to see, did the girl even know how much information she was giving away? That's when the first memory hits. A young Hermione celebrating a muggle birthday, followed by her parents celebrating her achievements at a muggle school. Finding out she is a witch, learning. Emotions so powerful, happiness, joy and hope bubble from the girl. Burning the older witches mind. Everything happy, all the things that pushed Hermione to achieve her best, the darkest disturbing thoughts hidden in the depths of joy.

Bellatrix breaks from the girl's mind, the urge to haul is great but she pushes it away. She sneers at the girl who is looking smug at forcing the woman out. She tries to ignore the impressed feeling for the mudblood's cunningness she was clever.

"Touché." Bellatrix smirks at the girl.

They fall into a compatible silence as Hermione reads and Bellatrix plans.

~~~~~~Mist~~~~~~~

_I back into the corner, fear emanating from every point of me. Eyes wide in horror. The witch before me surrounds my whole being. Her crooked wand casually pressing against my temple as she flicks through my memories as though they are nothing. Death Eaters laugh as she steps back, watching me in a haughty manner. I have never felt so little. So broken._

"_Pathetic," She spits, circling my body, my mind trying to find safety in the depths. My body and mind no longer one of the same. _

_A curse touches me and I break swinging out, I hit a Lestrange but it's the wrong one. The man tumbles to the floor and the laughing death eaters fall silent. The obedient dog that is Greyback leers near as the female Lestrange comes back to face me once again. _

"_Touch my Roddy?" She taunts her eyes are Black as her maiden name. _

"_Go to hell Black!" I growl._

_If it was possibly, the room temperature drops even more, the shadows of darkness creeping closer the room thrown into pitch black. The only light from her wand. This monster, this poor excuse for a woman. A Black! _

"_You'll pay," She sneers. "I will take everything you have."_

No you will pay. He vows watching the eldest Black sister from his corner. He eyes the girl sitting opposite her, who is this pureblood? Perhaps a relative to the Black. He would make Bellatrix pay for taking his everything away, she will pay and he will start with the girl.

_~~~~~~Mist~~~~~~_

A commotion kicks off in the street causing both witches to look out the window. A mob is moving their way, fear inches its way into Hermione's veins. Freezing all function of the brain and stopping any thoughts flittering through her mind. _Oh, god they are coming for me!_ She is barely aware of those inside the café jumping to their feet.

A hand curls round her arm dragging her to her feet; her hand is holding on to her wand on its own accord. Her free hand swings round to curse the person holding her when an iron hand clamps down holding her still.

"Relax," Bella breathes into her ear.

To any onlooker it would seem the older witch was comforting the young girl, but Bella was holding Hermione back from doing something they would both regret. Feeling the mudblood relax in her grip, she wraps a protective arm around the girls shoulders, the comforting gesture belied by the crushing hand on her arm.

Sheltering her wand, Hermione watches as the mob moves past the window heading for the centre of the town. Pulling the nervous girl along, Bellatrix follows the crowd, she has an inkling what is about to transpire. Never the less she does not want to draw attention to themselves by being the only pureblood not attending. They stop on the outskirts of the scene, still holding the girl in place, her wand dipped slightly at the girls back. An older couple stands next to them smiling.

It is at that moment the crowd erupts into a chorus of curses and vile shouts. Hermione flinches at the offensive terms. Many times at Hogwarts, people had called her vile words but never with such malice as this crowd. In the middle of a crowd stood a young girl, mudblood. Curses shoot out making the girl jump in every direction before, who Hermione guess to be the mayor, steps forward. With the raise of a hand, the mob falls silent.

A rage unlike anything she has felt before erupts burning through her whole body. How could they treat someone like this? The girl could be no older than Hermione she had obviously strayed into the town unknowingly. These people were sick, her whole body tenses and Bellatrix's hold tightens. She looks to the older witch who is shooting her a warning gaze.

"Not wise to drawn attention to yourself Mud, unless you want to join her." Comes the harsh warning against her ear.

"Horrible," Is the only reply Bellatrix receives from the girl.

"It is indeed." Says an old woman standing next to them, Hermione refuses to look at the woman, her eyes would give too much away. "Such a filthy thing coming into our pure town."

Bellatrix scrutinises the older woman next to her very much aware of the threat of discovery. Aware the woman misinterpreted the mudblood's words. Snarling slightly she turns a reluctant Hermione, into a hug. Hiding the expressive eyes of the girls into her shoulder. She is aware that she is now hugging filth. _I am going to be sick._ A voice whispers. _She has nice curves. _Another answers.

"Such filth disturbs my sister." The lie rolls of Bellatrix's tongue with ease, the tension running through the girl is to misunderstand for something else. "Such a sensitive soul it makes her sick thinking of those disgusting creatures."

"The poor girl," The older woman sympathises, "You are a caring sister."

"I try," Bellatrix could swear she heard the girl mumble very trying into her shoulder, but she was not sure. Resting her chin on the girl's head, she watches the scene unfold with great fascination. "I on the other hand enjoy having the opportunity to rid the world of filth."

"Oh yes I agree, the old rules used to be so much better."

"Old rules," Bellatrix enquires.

"My girl where have you been living?" The older woman laughs.

Hermione feels Bella tighten against her. _I would not antagonise her if I were you. _

"Watch your mouth witch!" Bella hisses releasing Hermione to tower her full terrifying height, her stance powerful drawing a small crowd.

The older woman suddenly understands that these new arrivals weren't your average run of the mill purebloods. The older woman screamed supremacy; _she must belong to a noble family. _ The girl however did not fit, she had neither the grace nor the power the older witch had. Yet there was confidence, she held herself above the rest, but her eyes. There was something wrong with her eyes. Where the older witch had calculating black eyes, the young one was emotional. Yes, the young witch did not make sense. _Innocent._ The young witch must be an innocent, the youngest sister of a family to sell to the highest bidder, she was pretty, and yes, the girl was a lamb. The sister witch must be escorting her to the knife of a husband.

"Forgive me," Came the humble answer of the old witch. "I did not mean offence."

Bellatrix considers the older woman for a moment aware how penetrating her stare could be. "Whatever, come sister we must finish our shopping." She says whirling round grasping Hermione's wrist and pulling her along after her.

When they were a safe distance from the crowd, Hermione finally speaks her mind.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You, we… you… we…" Hermione stutters trying to get her mind functioning.

"I'm sure there is a question you're trying to ask?" Bella taunts, searching through the alleys looking for their destination.

"You hugged me." Comes the splutter from Hermione, causing Bellatrix to stumble.

Glaring at the girl, Bellatrix shoots back her defence. "I did no such thing."

"You did."

"Did not."

"How do you do it, switch emotions one minute your, dare I say it. Normal. Next thing I know you're crazy and trying to kill me then you're childish."

"Childish?" Bellatrix giggles, suddenly stopping pushing Hermione up against the wall.

Hermione braces for the attack, her own hands grabbing the witch's arms as though she could fight her off. The stone building grates painfully at her back. It is only when she meets the witch's eyes that she knows this is not an attack. Lips hover inches from hers and all fight drains from her body. Very aware of how inappropriate this would look should someone walk upon them especially since they were 'sisters'. Before she can push the older woman of, she is speaking.

"You forget flirty," The older witch sneers before pushing away from the girl with a laugh.

Cursing herself for falling for Bellatrix's tricks, Hermione begrudgingly follows burying her hands into the depths of her coat.

"Hate you." Hermione grumbles stalking after the older witch.

"Should we consider your actions sister?" She uses the sickly childish voice that sends shivers down Hermione's spine. "One minute we sit and talk the next you're a nervous wreck. One minute you like me to a point you even consider kissing me and now you hate me."

"My moods are dictated by my psycho of a kidnapper."

"Oh so you do want to kiss me?" A crimson flush lights up the girls face, spreading across her chest.

"No," She tries to say it with a strong voice yet it comes out soft almost inaudible.

"That's a yes."

"That doesn't even make sense how can a no mean yes?"

"When someone lies through their teeth."

"I don't like you!" Hermione knew she sounded childish, but she hated the witch. _Don't I? _

Bellatrix hummed at the raise she was getting out of the girl, she was too easy to wind up. "You need to learn how to relax puppy. I don't bite – much."

"Wait your married."

Laughing Bellatrix strolls happy to leave the girl pondering. The less the girl can focus on the trials. The less likely someone would read her mind and find something.

Stopping outside a dingy old bookshop, Hermione almost walks into Bellatrix too lost in thought. The hand on her shoulder turning her to face the window snaps her back to the task. There sitting in the window is the ring of knowledge. For all too see. She watches the smirk settle on Bella's face, she turns quickly hand resting on the older witch's shoulder very aware of the flesh she is touching. She ignores the fire that spreads from the touch and concentrates on Bella who is not happy at being touched.

"This is too easy." Hermione says a slight edge to her voice; they cannot fall for the same trick again.

Releasing a sigh of frustration, she grips the girl's wrist pulling it from her shoulder. "What do you suggest?" She growls. "That we wait until that mob comes waddling back for you, or shall we hurry this along and finish this pointless trial."

Too shocked for words, Hermione nods her head. Bellatrix swoops past her into the shop. _She is concerned for my safety! _Bellatrix Black is worried for a mudblood's safety. A strange feeling stirs at the thought of the older woman protecting her. Her heart jumps, however she pushes it away. This cannot be happening. _This cannot happen._ Feeling eyes upon her, she looks around to find no one but herself in the alleyway. Had someone followed them?

Brushing the thought to the back of her mind, she enters the small bookshop, ducking slightly to miss hitting her head. Stepping into the dusty place, she takes a deep breath the smell of old books makes her smile. She looks round expecting Bellatrix to be throwing a tantrum or breaking something she finds the witch knelt next to the display case. The book owner fast asleep behind his desk unaware of their entrance. Making her way quietly over to Bellatrix, she kneels next to her to look at the ring.

Lifting her wand Bellatrix breaks the lock on the case, slipping her arm inside to remove the ring from the case. Hermione could not shake the guilt at breaking and entering into something that was so clearly important to the owner.

"Shouldn't we ask for permission or something?" Hermione whispers not wanting to wake the man.

"No point I knocked him out." Bellatrix answers offhandedly.

"You did what!" Hermione hisses quietly.

"Why are you whispering his unconscious not sleeping?"

"Because this is not just breaking and entering but also assualt."

"Don't forget stealing!" Bellatrix pipes in cheerfully.

"No!" Hermione barks snatching the ring from Bellatrix's hand. "We're not stealing this!" _Would it be stealing? You could take me and bring me back no one need know. Oblivate his mind no harm done. Simple actions. Simple consequences. _

Dropping the ring, Hermione jumps away as though burnt. Bellatrix raises a quizzical brow at the girl before scooping the ring up in her hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Bellatrix asks twirling the ring round her fingers.

"You can't hear it," Hermione asks staring at the ring.

"Muddy you wear the ring and it writes what you need to know, it doesn't talk to you." Patronises Bellatrix standing in the cramp space.

"It spoke to me." Hermione replies eyeing the ring uneasily. _It tempted me…_

"It did? Well this makes things easier then." Striding towards Hermione, she places the ring in the girl's hand.

"No," Hermione whispers pushing the ring back at the woman.

A struggle ensures as Hermione tries to fight of the ring that Bellatrix is forcing on her hand. A quick shove and Hermione fines herself on her ass on the floor. Bellatrix standing over her. Pouncing on Hermione, she tackles a clenched fist open and places the ring in it. A bony arm clamps around her shoulders securing the mudblood in place.

_We meet again. _

"Ask it questions." Purrs Bellatrix peering at the ring.

_Yes, ask me._

"What questions?" Hermione whimpers, feeling the prod of invasion in her mind.

_Why does she hate mudbloods? _

"Why do you hate mudbloods?" repeats Hermione.

"I ask the questions not you muddy.

_Answer my question. _

"Answer my question."

"Muddy?" Bellatrix leans back to look at the mudblood in her arms. The girls eyes swirl with a mist staring absently back at Bellatrix.

"Answer my question!"

"How do we reach the next trial?" Bellatrix demands, feeling anger creep upon her once more.

"A question for a question." Hermione murmurs.

"No you answer my question and I won't throw you down a well."

A pause.

_I do not understand. _

"I don't understand."

"I have a feeling that this lovely ring enjoys being in a book shop full of information what could you learn from a well?"

_I have infinite knowledge. _

"DO not test me." Hermione growls.

"You have no idea what you're messing with, knowledge you may have but you are still a ring." Bellatrix laughs. "Tell my muddy what I need to know."

_Something is coming._

"Something is coming." Misty eyes meet black and Bellatrix growls in frustration.

"Don't change the game."

_It is getting closer. _

"It's getting closer."

_Outside this building._

"Just outside."

Bellatrix tries to ignore the urge to look. There is nothing just a stupid trick.

_I can kill you. _

"I can kill you."

Bellatrix pauses, unsure of the meaning, does the ring mean her or the mudblood.

_Listen._

"Listen…"

She tries not to but she does. Her ears notice the sound of feet. Quiet footfalls moving closer. A shadow moving past the window.

_They are here for you._

"They're here for us."

Who are the mob? Had they discovered their secret? Were they here for her mudblood?

_Do not let them take me._

"Don't let them take us."

_Quick, be quick. _

"Hurry." Hermione urges her voice hollow as she repeats the words of the ring.

A shadow graces the doorway.

"It's him." Hermione murmurs.

Face hidden behind a cloak. Bellatrix hand tightens on her wand.

"They found us. Do something." Hermione voice almost childlike now.

The shadow engulfs the room.

"Bella." Almost a squeak.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix screams.

The room roars with a blinding noise, as Bella jerks to her feet. Her heart poured into her curse striking their assassin where they stood. The ring jolted from Hermione's hand bounces along the floor. The mist clears the room is dusty and quiet as a body topples to the floor. Hermione is the first to move, she crawl to the person on the floor. Pulling back the hood revealing the face of the older woman from the mob.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Hermione mumbles, jumping to her feet she slams the door shut. "What the hell did you do?" She shouts pressing her back to the door and staring at the unmoving Bella.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Bellatrix deadpans.

"You killed someone!" She can feel hysteria creeping in but she keeps it a bay, slightly unnerved by the emotionless Bellatrix standing in front of her. "Are you out of your godforsaken mind?"

Pacing she flicks her wand shutting the blinds locking out any by passers. They do not need anyone to see their deed done here tonight. Candles flare as she stops once again in front of the dead person at her feet. What had they done? Hermione asks herself, they killed someone.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She asks again begging the older witch to help her understand.

Bellatrix remains unmoving, staring unseeing at the body – in the library. She cannot help the smirk that slips onto her face.

"My god your freaking crazy how can you smile at something like this?" The girls hysterical, she obviously not used to death. "I don't understand you just killed her for no reason!"

"No reason!" The second Bellatrix snaps from her trance, Hermione wishes she were not in the witch's sight.

Backing away from the approaching witch, she bumps into a bookshelf. Bellatrix surrounds her effectively blocking her escape. Callous hands grip her holding her in place.

"You were the one telling me to kill the fucker!" Bellatrix snarls making Hermione flinch.

"That's crazy! In what fucking world would I ask you to kill?" Hermione yells. "You know!" She stabs her finger into the woman's chest making her point. "If you know me at all you know I would not ask that!"

"I told, I tell you time and time again, you ignore me each time." Hermione pleads with witch. "Each time you ignore me and death creeps up on us. What do I have to do? What do I need to do to earn your trust? Because like it or not we're stuck in this together and if you want to make whatever fanatical wish then you need to trust me."

Silence descends. Bellatrix studies the girl pinned before her. She was right. She needed to learn to trust the mudblood. Listening to advice is one thing acting up on it was a completely new level of trust.

"Do you trust me?" Hermione eyes slip to meet the older witch slightly stunned at the question.

Did she trust her captor? Her torturer? Could she place her life in the witch's hand without knowing if she would live? Could she place any trust in the woman who had ripped her from her family and her life. _I hate her! I hated her! _She killed Sirius; she has killed so many people. Could she place her life in this woman's hands? _She has saved our life! _She was the one who put their lives in danger in the first place! _She keeps us safe_…

Bellatrix is moving away, collecting the ring from the floor, she places it back in the box. Torn between taking the ring with them and leaving it here, where they would not be able to collect once someone finds the body. "Yes." Comes the whispers from across the room. Confused eyes turn and lock with confident eyes that stare back. An emotion she thought she had lost at Azkaban flitters in her heart, like a light bulb turning on for the first time. Hesitant at first the once dead heart flutters into life. Someone had faith in her.

"I trust you I hope you can trust me one day." Hermione says quietly, shifting from her defence to wander across the room.

Knock! Knock! The door shudders from the powerful knocks. I glance at Bella who is still struggling whether to get rid of the ring or not.

"Mother! Mother are you in there?" A young man's voice calls.

Both witch's stare like deer in headlights.

Moving quietly Hermione takes the ring from the woman and puts it back in the display case.

"We can't take it with us." She says as the knocking on the door becomes louder.

Nodding, Bella leads the way through the back of the bookstore. Voices grow louder as more people come to see what the fuse is. The knocks get louder and it will not be long until they force the door open. She has children and they killed their mother. Hermione tries to shake the guilt, not understanding how Bellatrix could be so callous. Did death mean nothing to her?

There is no back door, but there is a window. Shifting to the window, Bella props it open. She takes a good look around before scrambling on top of a desk. Sliding through the gap, she lands safely on the other side. She looks around before signalling Hermione to follow. The younger witch does so landing unsteadily, not used to high heels. A soft hand takes hers tugging her along. Too surprised for words Hermione follows. They avoid the crowds due to Bella's expertise. It is not long until they reach relative safety that Bella realises she is still holding the mudblood's hand.

She drops the hand as though it burns before continuing onwards. They stop outside a fancy hotel and Hermione cannot help but roll her eyes. The place is massive; of course, the witch would want to stay here. Striding through the lobby, she startles the man behind the desk. Peering over his glasses, he regards the two witches.

"Your finest room." Bella says haughtily.

"Of course madam, one room or two." He asks raking his eyes over Hermione's figure.

"One, I will like to keep an eye on my sister." Her voice laced with malice and the man takes the hint he hands them the key.

"Enjoy your stay."

"Not likely." Hermione grumbles, before rudely snatching the key and leading the way.

The thoughts of their last stay present on her mind. Bellatrix giggles behind her and she raises her eyebrow in a silent question.

"We'll make a pureblood out of you yet." Bella whispers in her ear.


	8. Peel Back My Layers

**A/N**: Here we are with another chapter little different to the rest as you're about to find out. It came out different to what I had planned, however still happy with it.

Firstly such a great response to the last chapter, hit over a hundred followers! Pretty insane your reviews are like magic they inspire me to write more interesting chapters. So thank you for sticking with this story! I'm loving it! Having such fun with these characters so many different ways to test them!

Anyway I'm going on holiday next week which means you are going to hate me! (You'll find out at the end of this chapter, I do love cliffhangers.) So I won't have internet except for my phone. (I'm going to be in withdraw! Seriously!) So any authors out there or you readers who have not yet published your stories online please do! I don't expect the weather to be very good (It's England! Come on it's rarely sunny!). I wonder how many of you have just skipped to the end to find out why, you poor souls just missed an interesting development.

I think this chapter took on a personal development that wasn't my intention yet here it is, I'll go into more detail at the end.

I am considering writing another Bella/Hermione fic, it's in the works, but this story will be my priority. May even upload before going on holiday.

**Warning**: Swearing.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own any of the characters and no money has been made from this. Just have a twisted mind.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Peel Back My layers –**

Lungs burning. Numb words slack against her tongue.

Fire spreads. Heat courses through her bones. Nails dig against flesh. She arches back into the bruising touch. This was wrong. So very wrong. They should not be doing this. Her mind in overload she could not comprehend the reason why they should not be doing this. Her own hands fumble with inexperience against the body above her.

Strong arms wrap tightly around her. Soft lips nip at her neck. Her trembling hands reach for the corset, too shy to remove the clothing without permission. Older hands touch hers, helping to undo the offending clothing that grates against her own skin. Her own pyjama t-shirt long since gone.

_We shouldn't be doing this…_

"Breathe." A husky voice whispers against her throat.

Gasping. Shivering with anticipation, she buries her hands in her 'sisters' hair bringing the woman's mouth back to hers. Tongues duel, teeth nip and bruise. Hands fumble while others intensify their movement.

_We should not be doing this!_

Bella's mouth moves from her own, shifting downwards. Nipping and sucking against pale smooth skin. Groaning at the sensations the older witch causes, Hermione blindly reaches out for her. A hand takes hers entwining their fingers resting it against her thigh. Eyes shut, breathing rapidly she feels the bed shift as the woman explores her body.

_Stop…_

Releasing the older woman from her corset, she opens her eyes. Taking in the beautiful woman before her. A hesitant hand tentatively touches skin. Unsure how the woman above her will react. She runs her hand down her stomach, tracing faint scars that litter Bella's body.

"Azkaban." Is the faint answer to the unspoken question.

"You beautiful." Hermione whispers, the scars only adding to the woman's beauty.

A scoff is the only answer. A mouth nips just below her bra. The girl arches as fingers reach round to loosen the bra.

_Please stop… This isn't right._

"Bella." A plea.

Pain follows as the dark witch becomes rougher. Simple nips become bites, yet she enjoys the sensations. Black hair covers the woman like a curtain. Hermione's lust-filled eyes, desperately seek out the eyes of the woman above her. She gasps once more; the witch's fingers squeeze hers in response.

_Listen to me… Stop! Her eyes. _

"Let me see you." Hermione groans, fingers twisting in the woman's hair trying to clear the curtain.

A breathless chuckle as fingers leave the bra still in touch before sliding further south. "Bossy aren't we."

"Please Bella…" _When did I start calling her Bella?_

"Shush now." Bella commands.

A slight shiver runs through her body, not from arousal. Something is not right. This is not right. The reassuring pressure of the woman above her becomes heavier. The fingers that gently explore become sharp nails, leaving red marks in their wake. She shifts her unclothed state making her uncomfortable. She goes to move, her entwined hand slipping from the witch's grasp. Bella moves above her. The hand that was holding her own gently moves to her shoulder pinning her down.

Sense like a nail hammers home. What the hell are they doing? Her heart dances a different rhythm from arousal to fear. Fingers dig in as they slide to her pyjama bottoms. Panic laces her body. She is not ready for this. Not this.

"Bella." Fear laces her voice. "Stop."

"Shut up." Bella warns.

Shaking, she wretches her hand free, slapping the woman's offensive hand sneaking beneath her trousers. Struggling against the witch's weight, she kicks out trying to throw her off.

"Will you lie still!" She orders, her voice echoing in the small room.

"Get off!" Hermione shrieks, pushing Bella away with her hands.

Strong hands grab hers pinning them above her head. Bella appears above her, lips inches from her own. A bruising kiss leaves Hermione breathless, as she struggles beneath the woman.

_How did this happen?_

"Now stay still, it'll be over shortly." The witch whispers against her lips.

"Bella stop this." Hermione begs.

Eyes zero on her own as silence descends in their room. Sharp nails scratch her chin as Bella turns Hermione to face her. It is not the woman above her that makes the girl freeze it is not the situation she finds herself in or the threat lingering over her. No, it is the white mist that circles Bella's eyes, the one the ring had subjected her too. _She is not in control. _

A sharp knee to Bella's ribs is enough to knock the witch off her. A grunt of pain slips from the witch's lips as she tumbles to the floor with a bang. Shaking her head, her eyes flutter open and close before settling on open. Rubbing them with her fingers as though waking from a dream Bella notices her lack of clothing. Raising an eyebrow, her eyes flit across the floor locating her discarded top and Hermione's. A sharp intake of breath is enough to tell Hermione the woman has come to her senses.

"You filthy mudblood," Bella spits jumping to her feet, her ribs protesting against the movement. "How dare you touch a pureblood?" She starts pacing ignoring the ache.

She had let filth touch her - undress her. The memories of their actions clouded in a mist. She cannot remember anything since entering their room. She could feel it though, the girl's soft skin moving beneath her. _She tastes amazing. Filthy mudblood should kill her for touching us. _Part horrified part excited she turns to give the girl a piece of her mind. How dare she climb above her station?

The words die on her tongue. Eyes soften towards the mudblood, who is rocking back and forth, shoulders shaking from repressing sobs. Head buried between her hands, she hides from Bellatrix. A stab of guilt pokes at her thawing heart. The world knew her to be sadistic witch, evil. Slaughter innocents at the order of her lord, torturer. Merciless, the list endless with the crimes of her past. Lunatic. Despite the worlds, belief rape was not something she could condone. She was many things to this girl, torturer, kidnapper and tormentor but she was no Greyback. She would not take the girls innocence; no, she would never want to rape anyone. _What have I done?_ Stepping forward she was never good at apologises, never knew words of comfort, but she could try.

"Why are you crying I barely touched you!" _Tactful Bella, very tactful. _

"I'm pretty sure you got further than I did." Bella says laughing trying to shake the mood.

The sobs stop the room fills with heavy breathing. Bella becomes aware of how inappropriately dressed they both are. She wants to change, and walk from the room, yet she cannot. The sight of the girl in front of her, why she did not know, transfixes her. She wants to touch her; feel her skin, she craves the girl's body. _So pure and innocent. Yet so filthy inside… _

Realisation dawns on her. Moving slowly as though worried about scaring the mudblood, she pulls a blanket from her bed and moves back to the side of the mudblood.

Hermione was lost in feeling. Emotions confusing her, as skin tingles in response to thoughts. She is aware of how wet she is, which further increases her embarrassment and she buries her head even more. Skin brushes skin, jolting her away as a blanket drapes across her shoulders. The bed dips as Bella, sits crossed leg opposite her, eyes wide like a child she stares at Hermione. The older witch worried if her actions are unwelcome. Tugging the blanket tighter around herself, _I wish they were your arms instead._ Hermione hopes it shows the actions are welcome. The older woman relaxes happy she may have got something right.

Very aware of the older woman's lack of clothing. She drags her eyes away from the breast that spill against bra. Forcing them to stare into the distance, how did this woman not let anything bother her?

"You didn't know." Bella murmurs.

Eyeing the woman sitting opposite her, Hermione tries to understand what trick Bella is playing. "Of course I knew." She replies quietly resting her chin on her hands, she watches the woman.

"Then why the reaction?"

Her mouth falters with answer that just does not fit right. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Bella smiles, a true small smile without any malice behind it, sending Hermione's heart thumping.

"Why do you care?"

Now it is Bella's turn to search for the right words, she settles for the truth. "Because I can't apologise." _So simple yet so true._

"Not your fault," Hermione whispers pulling the blanket firmly round her not wanting to take this conversation any further.

"I see," Bella, sighs playing with her hair. "So rape doesn't bother you? Not your first time?"

Hermione chokes on empty air, staring wide eyed at the woman. "No!" She says firmly. "No I've never, I… It wasn't rape."

"Could have been though, going to have to watch out for your kicks mind you."

"How can you shrug this off as a joke?"

"How can you ignore it?" Bella says simply.

"I can block it," Hermione answers looking away. "If I ignore it I can bury it, hide it away – like it never happened."

"Not a good idea Granger, these things have a thing of coming back to haunt you." _Was she giving me advice?_ Hermione asks herself turning her attention back to the witch who is simple just watching her.

"I like it." Hermione says before her brain can catch up.

"You like being forced upon? Interesting I have weird tastes but that takes the cake."

"No, no no. Not that. I mean when you call me by my name." The girl flushes under the scrutiny of the eldest Black.

"I know what you meant." Bella chuckles, the blanket has slid revealing a bruising mark on the girl's neck. She smirks at the mudblood, who flushes a deeper shade.

"That should keep."

"Shut up." Hermione mumbles.

"Let me see," Bella commands

Hermione is sure she is doing a great impression of a goldfish at this point.

Sighing Bellatrix indicates the girl's torso. "I'm not the most gently lover, muddy."

"Your ribs," Hermione says quickly remembering the resounding crack after she had kicked the older woman.

"Can wait."

"My scratches are minor you need to heal your ribs."

"I don't think you realise just how rough I was." Bella replies, shifting closer.

"But you're…" A finger to the lip stops any additional protests.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Bella whispers in a husky tone as her hands tug the blanket away. _Probably should have checked her before giving her our blanket. _

The blanket pools around Hermione's waist, Bella hears the intake of breath. She can hear the loud thump, thump of the mudblood's heart. Her torso dotted in bruises. Bleeding scratches lead to the girl's core. She had never been a gentle lover, especially with someone so responsive. Lifting her wand, she casts a few incantations clearing away the evidence of their night's activities. She cannot resist the urge to touch skin, so pale, so soft and delicate. _To think I used crucio on something as beautiful as this. _

"Why?" Bella repeats, kneeling next to the mudblood. _I wonder if she knows I am just doing this so I can touch her. Does that make me sick? _

"You wouldn't understand." Hermione says, trying to resist the urge to kiss the woman in front of her. _God you're doing this intentionally. Why are you being kind? _

"Pureblood, try me."

"Mudblood." Is the tired reply.

Surprised by the answer, Bella turns from the delicious body to the eyes of lust staring at her. Dilated pupils warn Bella that the girl is not completely in control of her thoughts. The girl had never referred to herself as a Mudblood before. Why did it make her angry? She is a mudblood. _She's so much better she shouldn't talk herself down! Shut up!_

"I'm sure that must be such a hard life." Bella laughs at her rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand," Hermione, snaps raising her voice for the first time that night.

"Do you have any idea what it is to come from a noble house?" Bella demands, eyes losing anything close to caring.

"Do you know what it's like to be muggle born?" Defiant young eyes flash back. "You wouldn't, your pureblood, everything to you is beneath you. You get everything handed to you on a plate."

"Bite your tongue." The wand carefully healing her wounds stops and turns threatening.

Hermione does not; she hates this town, its racism, and its views. She hates how Bella always takes her for granted for being muggle born. How lies blind her that she truly does not know what it means to come from a muggle family.

"Get out of my face." Hermione growls, slapping the wand away.

The shock is evident on Bella's face, never in her life had mudblood spoke to her in such a manner. It was unsettling. The girl snaps, slipping from the bed, she grabs her t-shirt from the floor and slips it on. Bella cringes slightly at the marks on the girls back before it is hidden beneath clothing. Should she tell her? Realising the girl is trying to leave the room for the bathroom, she stands.

A spell sizzles past her face, causing Hermione stop. Pivoting on one foot, she faces the still undressed Bella. _Hell, if she is going to threaten me half-dressed I will not mind the next crucio. _

"I'm not going to Crucio you, not yet." Bella says moving closer. _If I cannot leave until we have discussed this then neither can she._ With a flick of the wand, the bathroom door shuts effectively closing them off from the rest of the world.

Eyeing her own wand from where she stands, Hermione sighs. She had dropped it straight after the first kiss.

"Go ahead," Hermione offers, spreading her arms. "Curse me," She steps closer to the perplexed witch. "What could it possibly do? Hurt me yes. What after that? Haunt me; well it can get in line."

"You think that one crucio can save you pain in future?" Bella scoffs stopping in front of the girl.

"No, of course not, that would be stupid." Hermione says standing unafraid in front of the woman. "You know I dreaded you using crucio on me. For the first day, I was waiting for you to turn round and crucio me. But you didn't, at first I wondered why but then I realised. What's worse knowing that you can cause agony with a wand or knowing you don't need a wand to hurt me?"

Bella smirks; she did a good job teaching the girl her place.

"You never raised your wand, just used your hands. You sunk to the level of a muggle," Bella flinches how dare she? "You hit me, continuously. Then out of nowhere for no reason you crucio'd me. I did nothing!" She stabs her finger into the older witch who stumbles from the attack. "Absolutely nothing and you left me there on the floor in my own blood, sweat and tears. Broken. You slept through my pain. However, I realised when lying there that this is it. This is as bad as you get, you can curse me, and you can beat me. Call me all the names under the sun and straggle the life out of me under the moon. That is all you can do. You regard yourself as torturer but you fall short of expectation Miss Black because I can tell you. You are nothing compared to the life I have lived. Nothing!"

Silence…

They stare at each other one fuming the other staring in disbelief. The girl braces for the crucio to hit, or the hand to slap her.

She sees the hand coming and she flinches out of instinct. Tap…

Fingers graze against cheek.

Opening her eyes, Hermione stares in shock at the woman who is stroking her cheek.

"Brave," Is the only whisper from the dark witch. She moves closer their bodies touching as she backs Hermione into the door. "My brave little mudblood." She murmurs her breath tickling the girl's lips.

_My? _

_Oh my…_

Soft lips press into hers, intoxicating her senses. She stumbles as her knees go weak. A strong hand on her waist holds her still. As the kiss deepens, tongues duelling, Hermione's heart flutters out of control.

"Your speech would work." Bella husks tangling a hand in the girl's hair and placing the other over her heart. "If I wasn't in there." She says tapping the girl's heart.

"You're not…" Protests Hermione. _She's not! _

"I can still get to you muddy," the hand presses painfully against her chest. "I own you in more ways than one."

The crushing strength against her chest is nothing to the sinking feeling. _Oh god… She has…_

"I have your heart…"

_No… No! _

"It's a bitter pill to swallow." A tear betrays her and slips from the corner of her eye.

Bella licks it away smirking as Hermione closes her eyes in defeat. "I was the only one affected by the ring at the time of our – moment. You on the other hand was in full responsibility of your body. I just needed a good fuck, still on the table if you want. Temptations a bitch."

Hermione knows Bella is taunting her just to piss her off. She knows Bella has found a brand new weakness. Now she was back to square one. The only exception was she cared what happened to her tormentor. Hurt, she shoves the witch away, ashamed at her body for betraying her.

Thud!

Bella hits the floor with a gasp of pain hands clutching her ribs. Startled Hermione kneels next to the witch. A purple bruise highlighted against pale white skin.

"Shit!" Hermione gasps, jumping to her feet she grabs her wand before sliding back next to Bella.

She pauses, she knows the spell, and she can heal it. Bella had dropped hers during her fall. The witch was at her mercy. She could do anything. She could leave her here and apparate away with Bella's wand. Freedom to run home, to see her parents and friends. _I did this I caused her pain_… Pain is all Bella had inflicted upon Hermione though; _she left me in agony on the floor and went to bed! _

_Does not matter, she is the monster not you. Fix your mistakes._

"Lie still." Hermione says lifting her wand.

Bella tries to laugh, but blood slips from her lips. "Fantastic… Punctured a lung… remind me not to piss you off Granger…"

"You know we might have a pleasant trip if we stop trying to hurt each other." Hermione suggests before settling to heal the wound.

The coughing intensifies and more blood surges forward. Never had Hermione seen the strong capable witch so weak. Nothing but a bag of bones at her feet.

"Sorry," the girl whispers concentrating knowing the spell is causing pain. "Sorry, so sorry." She had not meant to cause pain.

As soon as the spell finishes Bella is on her feet, slowly followed by Hermione. Who watches warily as the older woman snatches her wand from the floor. The first curse thrown, not at the girl but towards the cupboard that bursts into flames. Jumping Hermione backs away as another curse flies around the room. She ducks a curse and hops behind her bed for cover.

Shielding her head as the room explodes around her she tries to block out the screams of the mad woman. A curse destroys her bed yet she does not move.

The shouting ceases, a panting Bella and cowering Hermione the only things left standing. The room spins as the spell rights everything once again.

Time ticks tauntingly. The bed dips startling the young witch to her feet. Bella lies across the bed staring at Hermione any evidence of the temper tantrum gone.

"So tell me why the reaction?" She asks twirling her hair.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" When Hermione receives no response, she sighs hoping not to continue their earlier conversation.

Shuffling to the bed, she sinks down, settling against the headboard. Bella rolls onto her back waiting.

"So tell me muddy why the reaction."

"No one knew." Hermione murmured. "No one knew okay that's why I freaked. It is hard admitting to yourself that perhaps you're not as straight as you thought. But to admit it to someone else that's courage."

"Isn't mummy and daddy supportive?" Bella taunts.

"They accept me as a witch but it's still hard. The look they give me when I use magic to pack my trunk, when I'm practising it's like…"

"Like what?" Bella asks curious.

"Like I'm the odd one out which I am, I suppose. So I stopped doing magic in front of them I spend most my time at Ron's anyway. Yet I still see it, the flick of fear in their eyes, they're scared because they don't fully understand."

"They're muggles what do you expect." Bella grumbles.

"They're my parents! They are my parents and they look at me in fear! Like I'm a freak. So you can imagine the excitement when I find out about Hogwarts. I can be with people like me. Those who won't look at me in fear. Instead, I get there and I am a freak because I'm a muggle born. It does not help that I am ahead of all of them. Hell McGonagall gave me a time turner so I could take extra classes."

"You got a time turner? That's not fair."

"It saved Serius, until you killed him." The dark look in the young witch's eyes would have sent shivers down anyone's spine except Bella's. Once the Dark Lord had threatened you, there really was nothing else to fear.

"He had it coming." Bella waves the threat away.

"Why did you do it?"

Rolling her eyes Bella stretches out before relaxing once again. "It's war."

"He was your cousin."

"Blood traitor and a Gryffindor, more the reason to kill him."

_I'm a mudblood and a Gryffindor am I next? _

"You still have your uses." Bella reassures. _Just kill the witch. _"You still haven't answered my question and I am getting tired."

"No one knew because…" Hermione trails of looking at her hands. Was that shame that flickers in the girls eyes, Bella could not be sure.

"Because you were already outcast." Bella summarises sitting up finally satisfied she had answer.

"Imagine the response if I told my parents they can accept a witch, who might marry a wizard. But that's not what I want. They met Ron, they understand enough about the wizarding world to know Ron's family is good for me. I like Ron used to love him but he… I don't want that life." Lost eyes turn to Bella's searching for an answer for someone to reach out to.

"What do you want?" Bella asks genuinely interested in the girls plan.

"A life, I want to see the world. I don't want to work behind a desk, have mini me's running round. I want knowledge. There's so many mystical wonders out there, the world itself is so full of errors. The ministry itself, Azkaban is wrong. The way they treat people is wrong, the treatment of magical animals is horrible. I want to change that. I want people to have that right to a life."

"Should I vote you for Minister?" Bella smirks. "And why would you change _Azkaban_ its lovely."

"Why? Because it's wrong." Hermione defends, Bella quirks an eyebrow.

"You do know what they keep in there don't you?" Bella laughs.

"No do enlighten me." Is the sarcastic response.

"You have nerve muddy I'll give you that." Shifting closer to Mudblood. "So I am the only person to know your secret."

"My turn to ask a question." Hermione answers.

"Hmm,"

"Oh come on you said."

"I said maybe. But I am feeling particularly generous, however."

Sighing Hermione waits for the question.

"Why did you stop me?"

Hermione stares open mouthed, had she really just asked that question. "You're kidding right?" The small smile on the older witch's lips is the answer. "You're not kidding. Because it was wrong."

"You were enjoying how is it wrong?"

"Because it wasn't you, you were under the control of the ring."

"But muddy, you still haven't figured it out have you?"

"What?"

"The ring responded to temptation, and it wasn't mine."

Horrified by the turn of the conversation, Hermione stands from the bed. A small hand pulls her back down as Bella straddles her. She stops moving every part of her body hyper sensitive as she moves below Bellatrix.

"How's it feel muddy to be tempted by your keeper? Does it make you hot, how does it feel?"

Fed up of being the one raising to bait each time, Hermione changes tactic. Leaning forwards until her lips brush Bella's she grinds her hips into the woman above her.

"Pretty good," Hermione whispers watching as the older woman eyes flutter close as she grinds back. "Unfortunately you're the only one here that needs a fuck."

"Um," Is the only reply as Bella opens her eyes and stares into the depths of Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. "You wanted to learn legilimency," Bella says lifting her wand.

"Wait no." Hermione breathes before Bella utters the spell.

"_You need to learn to protect your mind…" _Bella's low voice echoes through her mind. _"Concentrate your mind…" _

Bella spends the rest of the night educating Hermione on defending her mind. Hours they spend, Bella uncaringly ploughing through the girls mind. Extracting the most horrible and interesting memory, she can find. Bella always found, that the easiest way to train someone was to drag up horrible memories; it motivated the person to build their defences quicker. It is not until the girl falls asleep beneath her from exhaustion does Bella stop, realising tiredness had crept up on her. In the midst of moving from the girl, she gives up and falls asleep next to her on the bed.

The sun rouses the dark witch from her sleep. Her arm is burning once again as the dark mark bleeds red in the sunlight. Surprise clearly written upon the older witch; she wonders how she slept through the pain. The movement against her body is enough to jolt her memory, as she gazes down at the sleeping form wrapped around her. The girl cocooned in Bella's embrace, the possessive arms restricting any chance of moving away.

Mouth gaping at their intimate embrace, she is quick to scramble away. Undisturbed by the movement Hermione stretches quickly snatching the older witch's place and claiming it for herself. Anger is the first emotion to follow shock; she can feel it flood her veins. It is not until she looks down to see the mark still pulsing that confusion overrides any anger. Why had the pain not woken her?

The warmth the girl had provided is quick to slip from her body, a permanent chill settling in. Deciding that staring at the girl who is dead to the world is not going to give her answers, she turns to clear her thoughts in the bathroom.

Wham!

She stumbles backwards, rubbing her nose and cursing under her breath. She forgot she had locked the bathroom door the night before. This was not a good beginning to the day. _I enjoyed it! Sleeping with the girl, we should do it more often! _Yes, this was the beginning to a bad day, especially with these treacherous thoughts. _Kill her and end this. Pick a pureblood to take with us. _

Hermione wakes to the sound of running water, she yawns working out the kinks in her back, not entirely sure of the warm feeling buzzing in the depths of her stomach. Sitting up she dangles her feet over the side of the bed while trying to tame her unruly hair.

Crash!

The bathroom door swings open announcing her partner in crime, wrapped in a towel only. Black hair flowing down her back as water trickles into the hidden depths beneath the towel. Hermione cannot help but stare until she realises Bella is watching her in return. Flushing in embarrassment she tries to think of something to say, unusually her know it all mind is silent. Is she expecting to get changed in here, with me present? Or does she want me to leave? Where does she expect me to go?

"Waters lovely." Bella smirks.

Jumping to her feet, she escapes the suffocating confides of the room. Rushing into the bathroom she closes the door behind her and locking it. This time she plans to actually shower without repeat of the last time.

"Muddy!" She freezes spoke to soon. "I think you might want this."

Slowly unlocking the door, she goes to open it, Bella kicks the door open causing it to swing and wobble from the force of impact. Her tongue is slack against her mouth as images of the last time the crucio ransacked her body. Her brain catches up to the situation as Bella hands her, her wand.

"Don't let this out your sight again muddy." She warns before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Sighing in relief, she locks the door still not trusting the witch's swing moods. The shower is still running and she realises Bella had left it on for her. Shedding her clothes she steps into the burning heat of the water, a sigh of pleasure escapes her. She does not care that the water is a tad too hot. She only cares about the cleansing sensation she feels. She watches as the mud from the forest trails from her skin. Mesmerised by the dirty water she watches as it disappears down the plughole as though swallowing the torment of the forest and memories with it.

The thought of Bellatrix enters her mind as she runs shampoo through her hair; she had fallen for her captor! She cares for her captor. Feelings for Bellatrix Lestrange! This sickening realisation causes her hands to tremble. The sensation of the woman's body, her mouth, the tender touches. They spread warmth through her body, followed quickly by loathing as she realises what she had done. She had fallen for the woman who killed Harrys' only remaining family.

_Avada Kedvra!_

The killing curse striking and wiping the cocky grin from Sirius face. His body slipping into the gateway. His body floating away. She can still hear Harry's cry of pain. Can still see the look of pain in his eyes. Because of one Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bella.

The woman haunts her now even though she can hear her moving around.

The first tear escapes.

Slow at first their actions of the day before catch up with her. Bella screaming the killing curse and watching in horror as the woman's body slumps to the floor dead. Shaking limbs. A quiet sobs shake her body. She turns the dials of the shower. The water turns from warm to burning. _Burn away my sins._

She falls. Her sobs echoing in the bathroom, cries of anguish. Self-hate. _What have I done?_

Fifteen minutes. The time it took Hermione to pull herself together and finish her shower. Changing in the bathroom into another dress of Bella's' picking she notices that this one is not as revealing as the last one. Stepping out into the room, she finds Bella sat at the end of her bed wearing a bored look on her face. The woman dressed and ready to leave, her eyes stray down Hermione's body before nodding in approval.

"That will do, I suppose." Any hint of kindness from the night before no longer there. "So I think we should eat before we try to find out more about the next step."

"Depthmane." Hermione says.

Bella blinks repeatedly before her brain engages. "Depthmane? What are you on about?"

"We need to go there." Hermione replies distantly pulling on her coat, Bella is on her feet scrutinising the mudblood.

"Do you even know where it is?"

"Yes." Comes the hesitant reply.

As Hermione moves for the door, Bella catches her. Blocking the exit with her body. She eyes the girl before her.

"What's at Depthmane?"

"Answers."

"Listen muddy you were the one that said we should stop rushing in to things. So before you make any decisions we're going to talk about this."

"I think we should go there." Replies Hermione with a faraway look.

"A part of me thinks I should kill you, yet here you are."

The words hit full force and Hermione steps back staring at the witch blocking her way. "Why don't you?"

Shrugging of the unwanted question, Bella turns them back to the original conversation. "Why the sudden urge for Depthmane."

Shaking her head, she thinks. "I think we got the answers we wanted from the ring. When you threatened it the only way to save itself was to give us the answers."

"Why the delay?"

"The test wasn't over, had to fight temptation, I don't know it's just I had the sudden urge to go visit the house."

"So it's a house."

"Yes well more like a manor and it's here in this town."

"How do you know this?"

"I can see it like a bread crumb trail in my mind, but it's fading we need to go now."

Unsure but unwilling to lose their clue, she steps aside and Hermione leads the way.

"Don't think this is a good idea." Bella moans stalking behind Hermione like a child.

"Nor do I."

"Yet here we are."

"Here we are, look just cause we're going to the house doesn't mean we have to go inside, just means we know where we need to go. We find it and take action from there, how about that."

Grunting in reply, Bella wanders along as they leave the Hotel in search of their destination. They start the trek up hill, listening to the passing conversations; Bella also notices the straying eyes that linger on Hermione. She smiles smugly to herself proud of her choice of clothing; _you will have to use your imagination simpletons._ She thinks to herself possessively. _Why do you care? Why are you staking her as your own? _

"They found her dead in Mr Rickard's." A woman voice says in passing.

"A killing curse."

"They thinks it's him."

Shrinking back into her coat, Hermione cannot help the guilt burrowing in her chest. A slim hand on her shoulder, reminders her of Bella's presence, glancing up at the woman she sees the horrid smirk. Black eyes flash in her direction before the dark witch continues her arrogant stride.

A deathly shade engulfs them as they near the top of the hilltop. A huge manor sits pristine at the end of the path blocking out the sun. As they step near dread seeps into her bones, unsure for the cause she sees Bella's hand twitches against her wand.

The manor is beautiful yet tainted.

"Could rival my sister's manor." Bella murmurs admiring the manor.

"What about yours?" Hermione asks she had seen pictures of the Malfoy manor but never the Lestrange one.

"Not even close."

The gates slide open.

"Nicest invitation with had so far." Bella announces happily almost skipping into the manor.

"What happened to taking it slow?" Hermione asks hesitantly.

Pausing on the entrance, Bella regards the witch behind her. Knowing argument would be fruitless Hermione trudges up the path to join the death eater. Smiling cheerfully at the girl, Bella happily knocks on the grand doors.

"Thought you trusted me muddy?" Bella says sounding almost hurt.

"I try to, you don't make it easy." Hermione grumbles.

"We'll have to change that."

The doors crack open, revealing a dark corridor.

"No one's home." Bella says stepping across the void wand at the ready.

Following slowly, Hermione is happily surprised when the doors behind her do not slam shut. Instead, they stay open lending both witch's a little sunlight in the gloom.

"Lumos." Hermione whispers her voice lost in the dark.

She shuffles closer to the older witch not wanting to be lost in the dark. Despite her aggressive nature, Hermione could not help but feel safe in the older woman's presence. Bella notices the girl edge closer to her. Hiding her smile in the dark Bella advances into what she could guess would be the drawing room.

"I'm going to say we need to head to the library." Hermione's voice nearly lost in the dark.

"Perhaps." Is the only reply. "I don't think we're alone in this house."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen," Bella orders sweeping her arm around the room.

Breathing. Something in the room was alive and breathing. With the swish of her wand, Bella forces more light into the house.

Bang!

The door slams shut behind them, bolts falling into place.

A fire erupts into life spitting flames at their feet.

The breathing gets closer.

A blinding light. A gasp of pain.

Bellatrix falls…

* * *

A/N: Yep I'm evil, I do love my cliffhangers hopefully haven't shot myself in the foot again.

So yeah this took on a personal feel for me, discovering your not as straight as you thought is kind of a oh! moment. I have great supportive friends and family so wasn't as bad. Still odd though I think my parents are waiting for the moment when I bring a date home to really believe me. So Anyway story wise I thought, how would Hermione feel when telling her parents. And this is the outcome.

This is a bit babbly (Is that a word? It is now, this is fanfiction after all.) so you can rant and rave over a review if you want or if your like me and you feel compelled to read everything an author posts then hey! What's up! Like I said this story was born from a concussion (although it hurt all I could think about was hey I know how it feels so I can really put that into my writing. Positive side I think.) and so I couldn't work or do any University work so I got bored. I discovered this community, and I think I may have read every story to do with Hermione and Bellatrix. So for my studies we analyse people, their reputations and what not. So I thought to myself how could you truly test someone, truly test their weaknesses and strengths. The biggest factors we face in life, fear, hate, love, compassion so forth. How can you test people to their limit and perhaps change them for the better. So you have two completely different people that show you their different approach to situations. Yet Hermione and Bellatrix are kind of similar they just chose different paths and here you have it the reason for this madness.

How many skipped to the end after reading my first author's note before going back to the beginning. I know I do, normally skip to end read the last few paragraphs and go what? before going back to the start. Like I read the 7 Harry Potter book before the 6. Yeah kind of confusing as you can imagine especially since you know who died at the end of the 6 book. I won't say cause someone may not have read the book or seen the film and if you haven't how on earth did you get to a BL/HG fanfic?

So I know there will be mixed responses to this chapter keep an open mind people we're delving deeper and this is only the tip of the iceberg.

See you next chapter (or possibly in the other story if I upload.)...


	9. A Swirl of Fire

**A/N: **So back from holiday! So I can tell everyone loved the last chapter, surprisingly though that was the hardest chapter to write. But I'll let you read on and I'll do a A/N at the end.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and no money has been made from this.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**A Swirl of Fire**

Horror is the only word to describe this precise moment. She watches captivated as Bella falls motionless to the floor at her feet. Wand slipping through her fingers. The scene as powerful as watching the fall of troy.

Seconds tick by.

Her mind finally catches up to her and she drops to her knee next to the witch. Checking for a pulse, she finds it beating powerfully against her finger. Breathing a sigh of relief, her eyes adjust to the gloom searching for their attacker.

"She's alive." A low voice states.

Stepping out from the gloom, he lingers hauntingly beautiful blue eyes sway to hers. Brown hair swept to the side, he was perfect everything like this house. It is when her mind makes the connection the man from the café.

"What do you want?" Hermione asks her free hand slips under Bella's shoulder trying to move the witch.

"A word miss Black." He answers walking closer still. _Black?_

Jumping to her feet, she points her wand threateningly at the man. He halts. Raising his arms to the side, he shows he is no threat. She does not believe him.

"Black?" Her voice laced in confusion.

"Yes, you are Bellatrix's sister are you not?"

Understanding dawns on Hermione, he had fallen for the same lie as everyone else. Nervously she taps her fingers against her wand, she could play this two ways. Tell him the truth and not know if he would kill her or not. On the other hand, she could continue with the lie, and find out exactly what this man wanted. She was a bad liar and he would probably see through her.

"We're not sisters." Hermione says quietly having a distinct feeling that this man was not all there.

"Such filthy lies!" He snarls. "You are a Black your clothes, you travel with oldest Black. If you are not sister, perhaps mother and daughter then?"

"No!" Hermione defends perhaps bit too quickly. _Oh, god that is weird. I would have kissed my mother! _Her mind automatically supplying thoughts to keep her wake at night. "Oh god no, no don't even go there."

Slightly perplexed he glances between both witches' was this a trick. "I don't believe you."

Raising her free hand, she whispers a word that would no longer cause doubt. "Mudblood." The word tasted foul on her tongue, but it was the only way to clear her name.

His whole demeanour changes, gone is the intensity of hate, revulsion slips through his mask before indifference takes over.

"I see." He smiles, _how can someone so beautiful smile so horribly?_ "My mistake…"

"Granger."

"Miss Granger, you may leave this house."

"What about Bella?"

"Miss Black and I have unfinished business."

"You're going to kill her."

"Eventually yes I will." The words send shivers down her spine.

"I can't let you do that." Hermione says softly making sure she stands between the man and the unconscious witch.

"You have no choice in this matter." The wizard simply states taking a step forward. "You are free to leave whatever debt you have towards Miss Black will no longer exist."

"There is no debt."

"A slave! I see well your service has ended."

"I am no slave!" Hermione steps forward. "And you are not going to hurt her."

Shaking his head, he smirks. "Your loyalty is misplaced defending a death eater brave child. She would not do the same for you. Of course, you are nothing but a slave if you leave now you can leave free. Should you stay I may have to take you into my care."

The word 'care' sends Goosebumps along her neck and she represses a shiver. "Would a slave have a wand? Would a slave have learnt a Hogwarts? Would I speak to you in such a manner, no I am not a slave." Her words were sharp hitting home to the man.

"Then why could you possibly be in a Pureblood world?"

"That's not important." Hermione reassures him.

His whole stance changes, now replacing the indifference is intense hate, eyes burning red with anger he steps forward. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stands her ground.

"You will pay filth," He growls as she flinches.

"Why, what have we done?" Hermione demands.

"You are standing between me and my revenge."

"What did she do?"

"She took my family!" He thunders and the house shakes. _She also took Harry's family…_ Her mind whispers against her. "Murdered them in cold blood and left me to rot, but I waited for her to come back. Like a lamb to slaughter she returns."

_Move…_

A murmur in the mind, she pauses shortly. Move? Move where, who said that?

_He will curse you… Avada…_

"Avada Kedvra!" The man screeches.

Time slows. The jet of green light spirals towards her. Heart hammering, mind racing. _Am I going to die?_

She dives.

The curse grazes her coat ripping a hole clean through her sleeve. Blood pumping, she reacts on instinct. Flicking her wand towards the fire, she rolls to grab Bellatrix. The fire coughs outwards embers splutter everywhere, surrounding the man in a fog. He stumbles slashing his wand trying to try to clear the ash from his face.

With all the strength, she has she hooks Bellatrix arm over her shoulder and drags the witch, Bella's wand grasped tightly in hand. Thankfully, the witch is light and the adrenaline pumping is enough strength to lift the woman. With shaking limbs, she crashes out into the corridor dragging the dead weight of Bella. For some reason her mind warns her against going towards the front door. She follows the guide in her head as it leads her towards another door.

She hears the cry of anger behind her, glancing over her shoulder, there is no sign the man has thrown the current curse of just yet. _Wake up Bella! Wake up! _

"Bombarda!" Hermione shouts, blowing the door out of her way.

A narrow, wet spiral staircase leads downwards. Skin meets chilling stone, as droplets of water trickles down her face. They rush – or she rushes, Bella still yet to wake. Salt invades her senses and she realises there must be a sea nearby. She loses her footing on the slippery steps, heart beating erratically as she manages to catch herself in time. Bella acts like an anchor ready to pull them down the stairs at a moment's notice.

Her dress catches on the jarred stone, ripping it in places. Tiring of the constant tugging she mutters a small spell, transforming her dress into trousers and shirt. Making the descent much easier.

Deafening footsteps announce their attacker. The never-ending staircase forever spirals out in front of them. Harsh breath echoes in her ears as she tries to catch her breath. Rock explodes above her as a spell misses them by inches.

"Stupidfy!" She yells pointing her wand backwards.

The man slows in his pursuit, but Bella weighs her down and she is unable to fight. The best she can do is protect. Crying out as pain bites into her cheek as more rock explodes around them. Her mind tries to focus on heading straight, while her ears pop. Every noise becomes deafening and she tries desperately not to let fear take hold of her beating heart. The only time she had duelled was at Hogwarts with classmates and at the Ministry. Her training watched over by teachers even at the ministry she felt as though the Death Eaters were holding back. They wanted Harry and they did not see the children as threats, they were taunted and if it was not for the order they would have likely died or worse.

The sound of waves brought sickening happy memories with it. Visiting the beach with parents, the beach always associated with holidays and happy times.

"Constilo!" The man yells.

Blood rushes to her ears as pain explodes in her shoulder. Her foot slips, her fingers dig into the wall looking for purchase but Bella is already pulling them down.

They fall.

Tumbling endlessly, hard stone connects with flesh. Tense arms feel at breaking point, as she tries her best to brace for impact. Sand imbeds itself into her cheek like a thousand little needles poking fun at her. Spluttering she jerks up on to her knees, eyes desperately searching for her wand.

"Smile Mudblood." The low voice stops her frantic search; she looks up into the eyes of possibly the second most deranged person she has met.

The wand tip inches from her forehead, she stops squirming, aware of all the cuts and bruises that she gained on her descent screaming in pain. Taking a shuddering breath as the tip of the wand starts to pulse with light. Slowly closing her eyes, she waits for the final blow. _So this is how it ends? I would have never guessed. I always thought it be you Bella… Some reason I feel betrayed that it is not. _

"Avada"

"Crucio!" The deranged scream snaps her eyes open.

The man flies backwards landing on the sand convulsing in pain and screaming endlessly. Bellatrix stands to her right, eyes wild. She seems unharmed by their fall except for a small cut to her forehead. She stalks forward to her prey.

Hermione frozen to the spot is too afraid to move for fear that the next curse Bellatrix makes would strike her down.

"Tiranus, Isn't it?" Bellatrix's tone is mocking and high-pitched.

"Think you could cast a little curse to take me down?" She sends a kick to the squirming man. "You are foolish."

Inching slowly across the floor, Hermione plucks her wand from the sand, and crawls onto shaking legs. Her backaches and she can feel blood seeping down her legs, but she ignores it too horrified to turn her gaze from the torture.

Bellatrix lifts the curse, staring down at the shaking man.

"My, my, even muddy over here survived longer than you." Bella taunts delivering another kick.

"Stop," Hermione demands quietly not wanting to take part in any torture.

"Turn away mudcub if it upsets you." Bella warns sparing the girl a single glance.

"I can't let you do this," Hermione states stepping closer.

Bella turns towards her and she fears the witch is about to curse her. Their eyes lock, times interplays as they both fight the other. Hermione begs any human part of the witch left to stop this madness, Bella stares back her thoughts unreadable.

"The mudblood wants me to save you." Bella says dismissively her eyes never leaving Hermione's. "What do you say? Would that be fair considering you were about to kill her?" Her eyes stray down to the gasping wizard her feet.

"I think… she is… foolish." The Tiranus replies.

"Not very nice is it muddy." Bella smirks kneeling in front of the wizard. Tracing her wand along the wizards jaw, she ponders on the next course of action.

"It would be unfair," Bella, says calmly her eyes losing the wild glint. "I don't think I'll kill you."

Hermione's heart leaps, was Bella serious? Was she going to spare the man? She could not shake the hate she had for the man, she just needed time to clear her mind then she would be fine. Standing and ignoring the confused look in the man's eyes, Bella swoops over to Hermione.

"Besides, I wasn't the one who got hurt." Bella's low voice reaches Hermione's dazed mind. _Did I hit my head? _

"I have no revenge here." The older witch circles the girl, eyes like ice, a smile so cold and Hermione catches up. _No… oh no…_

"You tormented my little mudblood." Bella whispers coming to rest behind the girl.

Leaning heavily on the mudblood's shoulder ignoring the wince she causes she stares into Tiranus's eyes. Her wand resting nicely in her left hand resting against Hermione's shoulder her right hand snakes down to the girl's wrist. Body pressed tightly, lifting the girl's arm wand in hand pointing at the man. Lips tantalisingly brush against the girl's ear, her hand curls around Hermione's, fingers lacing with mudbloods and resting on the wood of the wand.

"Ever cast an unforgivable curse?" She whispers seductively in the girl's ear.

"Please don't." Hermione's begs.

"I can teach you."

"I don't want to learn."

"It's easy…" Bella reassures her breath ghosting across the girl's neck. "Just let it out, let your anger roll out."

"I'm not you." Hermione growls taking a stronger grip on her wand.

"Sectumsempra!" The man hisses wand raised.

"Protego!" The words spurt from Hermione before she can catch up.

The spell instantly thrown back at the wizard. She did not know the spell he had shouted at her, she had never heard anyone say it before. They had not taught it at Hogwarts, it is not until blood gushes from numerous cuts does she understand why.

"Oh god!" Hermione murmurs.

"Not bad there are better ones, Crucio is my favourite." Bella smirks before sliding away back over to the wizard on the floor.

"I didn't…"

"Yes I was hoping you would though," Standing over the wizard she smiles coldly. "I think this is goodbye my dear."

"No!" Hermione shouts making Bella jump. "We have to help him."

"There isn't a cure." Bella lies casting a silent slicencio on the victim.

"There has to be."

"There isn't, do you think he would give us a chance of healing he tried to kill you!" Bella snaps collecting the wizard's wand and storing it in her bag.

"No I don't believe you."

"Fine try to heal him."

Hermione spends the next five minutes using every healing spell she can imagine. It does nothing to cure the man. Bella stands behind her, smirking she knows the cure, but she will not save this waste of space.

"Satisfied?" Bella asks.

"No, there has to be something, anything."

"Let me think." Bella says, humming to herself. "Um no."

"I'm not just going to leave him to…"

"Avada Kedvra!"

Flinching from the harsh light Hermione goes numb as the body at her feet stops moving all together.

"Happy?" Bella asks moving from the scene closer to water's edge.

Hermione turns now having the time to look around. They were in a small cavern, black water lapped at the edges of the sand, a small dark tunnel behind leads towards the house. She watches Bella saunter across towards a small boat. She pushes the boat into the water before turning back to Hermione.

"You coming or you going to wait for the next boat?" She knows there is no other boat; if Hermione stays, she would no doubt end up like the wizard at her feet.

Stiffly she walks over to the boat, expecting to be the one to push the boat out; Bella surprises her by indicating for her to get in first. She climbs painfully into the front of the boat as Bella pushes them out and jumps in behind her. Casting a spell the boat begins to glide across the water with Bella guiding its movement with her wand.

They travel through a cave before the small tunnel ends and they enter a vast cavern. Shivering slightly from how exposed they are, she glances down into the water. Watching her reflection as they float from the cave. Snow greets them on the outside and turns east.

"Where we going?" Hermione whispers.

"Boats guiding itself now." Bella replies.

Shuffling back from the edge of the boat, Hermione checks her body for cuts and bruises. Knowing they are in for a long ride, she sets about healing them. It takes time and is exhausting but the pain subsides slightly. She expects a comment from Bellatrix but the woman is too busy dangling her hands in the sea. The heat of the sun touching her back makes Hermione look up. A true smile graces her lips as seeing the sun. Clear blue clouds break away from the white clouds, the sea seems to gleam and sparkle.

She jumps out of her skin, when Bella runs her hands over her shoulder. She had not felt the boat shift.

"You're bleeding," Bella husks against her neck.

Glancing at her bleeding shoulder before making eyes contact with the witch behind. "So I am."

Smirking Bella sets about pulling the clothing back to reveal the damaged skin. Turning to see the damage, Bella gently pushes the young witch's face back around and settles against her back. She concentrates on fixing the skin. _I am addicted to her! _

How did this woman do this? Flip emotions, they had just killed another person. She had step back and watched. What was wrong with her? She should have done more, should have known Bella would result to killing.

"You think too loud."

"Why did you do it?" Hermione says unable to hold back the question.

"What kill him?" She tries to ignore the tingle the wand at her back creates.

"Yes." She murmurs.

Bella laughs, "Because he would have killed us. It's kill or be killed Granger, and I don't fancy dying."

"Everyone dies."

"Not yet, I'm not done." Bella answers vaguely.

She wants answers it is aggravating her, travelling lost. Not knowing kills her more than the pain, she faces, and she has to know. Swiftly spinning round, wound half healed, she pushes the older witch back. Perplexed, Bella wonders what she had done to be pushed away. _I was helping… What I do? Kill her… _Bella's mind argues with itself.

"What?" Bella growls sitting back.

"I want answers." Hermione replies, nowhere to go. This conversation was going to happen.

"Doesn't mean you're going to get them." Bella huffs crossing her arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Well I don't know how long this ride will take so you don't really have a choice." Hermione states bravely. _She could do many things… However, I am not thinking of threats though she has a talented tongue. Inappropriate!_

"Could throw you into the sea and drag you behind with a rope."

"You could just kill me." The words cause Bella to frown. "Yet you still haven't." She is making the older witch uncomfortable she can tell.

"I still can." Bella threatens but even to her own ears, it sounds weak.

"You could and our rate we're probably going to die anyway."

"I think we're making excellent progress."

Shaking her head, Hermione smirks at the ridiculous comment. "Your kidding have you not seen our state of dress lately?"

"I much preferred our state last night." The words make the younger witch blush and look away.

"Why am I here?" Four simple words meant so much right there and then.

Bella pauses before answering. "You're my touchstone."

Touchstone? "I don't understand."

Sighing in exasperation Bella reclines, deciding to take the opportunity to sunbath while the girl asked stupid questions.

"When I first learnt of the Sleeping Mosses," Bella starts, not noticing the eyes sliding down her form. "I found it by accident, in one of the libraries in the Black manor."

"Wait one?"

Cracking an eye open she glares at the girl. "DO you want answers or not?"

"Right sorry, I'll save that for later, continue."

"As I was saying, it was an accident a slight reference in a book. I decided to find more about it, and that is where I came across that lovely book. I knew it was possible to find the Mosses but the more I read I knew taking a death eater or family member would not work."

"Why?"

"They would die." Bella sits up crossed legged. "You see every recorded account told stories of friends, family and so forth in search of the Mosses. Each one perishes. That's where you come in muddy." _Should I be happy about that? _Hermione asks herself. "You see, I despise mudbloods."

"I hadn't noticed," Hermione mutters under her breath.

"Manners or should I teach you again?"

Deciding to bite her tongue and not to take the bullet, she ignores her first thought. _You did not actually teach me anything! _"You were saying about hating me."

"Oh don't think your special I hate all of you. You see it was rather obvious if you think about it. The reason for nearly all the deaths on the trial result in trust. Many set on the journey trusting their companions, absolute faith. And nearly every time they drive themselves a part because of trust."

"So what your plan is because we don't like one another therefore we should live."

"Well when you sum it up like that." Bella grumbles rubbing a hand over her tired eyes, her patience wearing thin. "I chose an enemy because of what's to come."

"What?"

"A test of sorts."

"Bella what's coming up?" Hermione demands.

Pulling a face Bella mouths a word, as though trying it out for herself. "I don't know if I like you calling me Bella."

"What's coming?" Hermione snaps.

"My, my nervous aren't we. Fine a test of reality."

"Reality."

"It's a legend."

"A legend within a legend?" Hermione wonders aloud.

"Well yes," Shuffling about a bit, Hermione can tell Bella is getting bored. _Not good, abandon ship! _"Highly irregular but since most die, it's hard to have true facts. I have a feeling if we survive knowledge of the Mosses will be erased and we will only know of achieving it. However, that's to worry about at the end. There is a legend that one of the trials will test a person's mental state. To a point where one or both will no longer know which world is real. Having complete trust in someone who will no doubt feature in your hallucination you will struggle to tell which world belongs where. However if you travel with your enemy you develop a touchstone with the real world. Tell me Granger if you have a world where your friends are trying to goad you along and a world I am trying to help you, which one would you believe?"

"My friends."

"Really?" Bella seems surprised.

"Why would I believe a mass murderer and torturer who drove a friend's parents mad, was helping me?"

"Yes well I am hoping the test is further along, that's where the trust comes in."

"How can I trust you, you don't listen to a word I say!" Hermione grumbles.

"Just cause I don't listen doesn't mean I don't trust your judgement."

"Do you even know what trust is?" Hermione asks.

"Of course."

"Then explain it."

"Very well, it's where you have a feeling of confidence in someone that shows you believe they are honest, fair, and reliable." Bella declares proudly.

"You just read that from a dictionary, you have no experience in trust do you?"

"I have had no need to, I am a very capable witch." Bella says looking away.

"I don't doubt that," Hermione's voice is low and quiet as she shuffles closer. "But haven't you ever just wanted to rely on someone else. To know if you fall down someone will stand you back up."

"My Lord,"

"Would kill you if you stopped being useful." Hermione takes the older witch's hand noticing the flinch. "That's not trust that's fear."

Tightening of her throat as water sloshes into the boat. Bella was too fast to be considered human. She straddles the girl beneath her hand tightens on Hermione's throat, choking the air from her lungs.

"I should kill you where you lie." Bella fumes eyes like daggers.

"Truth hurts..." Hermione breathes out as fingers tighten. _Any more, she is going to break my neck! _

Pushing uselessly against the woman's shoulder, she changes tactic. The hands that push away tug and pull the woman down. Soft lips press into hers and both witches gasp as electricity erupts, lighting every nerve cell. Hermione is almost lost in the moment before she realises she cannot breathe.

"Bella," She gasps the fingers loosen, one buries in her hair and the other trails to her hip holding her in place.

This was not her intention; she only hoped to distract the witch from strangling her. This was a completely different type of torture. The kiss becomes more demanding as Bella sweeps her tongue into Hermione's mouth.

Breaking the kiss Hermione turns her face away from the witch this was not fair. Not fair at all. Closing her eyes, she fights the tears, her traitorous heart, beats uncontrollably against Bella's hand.

"Look at me." Bella whispers and against her better judgement Hermione does.

Tenderly Bella wipes the tear that escapes away. Brushing her thumb across the girls cheek Hermione tries to read the witch's eyes but they are closed.

"I trust you," Bella murmurs not making eye contact. "I want you to understand… I…" _I cannot do words! _Bella's mind screams but she has to, just this once she will get it right. "I will try to earn your trust."

"Why?" Is her quiet reply, not quite trusting the older witch.

"Your different muddy." Bella says sitting back up and pulling Hermione back to sitting. "You're not like all the rest."

"Who's the rest Bella?" Hermione asks rubbing her neck; she notices the faraway look in the woman's eyes.

Sighing, she knows there is no chance of speaking to the woman any more. She has completely shut down, resting back against the boat, Hermione stares into the sky.

"Bella," Hermione says after an hour's silence.

"Hmm?" is the calm reply.

The older witch practically hanging outside the boat to play with the water.

"We didn't pay for our room."

Bella stares at her, her ludicrous comment hanging between them. She cannot help herself she bursts out laughing, as Hermione chuckles to herself relaxing into her position. Her body riddled with guilt. How many had to die for Bella's cause?

"You didn't kill anyone muddy." The feeling of cloth against her arm makes her jump.

Bella had somehow managed to sneak up on her once again and was now resting against her shoulder. How did Bella seem to know what she was thinking?

"Feels like it." Hermione mumbles.

"I don't know why you care."

"Because I care what happens to people, I can't help it."

"You're a strange person muddy."

"I know stranger."

Bella snorts watching the horizon, as the girl fumbles with a healing spell on her leg. Yes, they were going to make it. A small guilt stabs her in the back. _Yet you are still going to make the wish? Does she mean nothing to us? Of course she doesn't! _

Watching the girl entertain herself with magic, she asks herself one question.

_Then why do I feel like this?_

* * *

**A/N:** So just to clear up, Hermione doesn't know about Snape's spell because she never went back to Hogwarts for her 6th year. Bella I think may appear cruel at the beginning of this but she is crazy and I think I make her too nice. You will notice the torture of Hermione has stopped slightly there is a reason for this.

Most importantly thank you so much for reviewing I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. I love questions, It makes me stop and think about the upcoming chapters.

I did it again and shot myself in the foot with the cliffhanger from the last chapter. So I might stop doing them to a certain extent.

Yeah I know there will be mistakes but it is seriously hard to fix your own mistakes.

Until next chapter...


	10. Make Your Own Way

**A/N: **I've been wanting to get to this point for ages! Because now it's opening to everything I want.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and no money has been made from this. **

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Make Your Own Way**

The gentle breeze caresses her face as she sleeps soundly, as the water rocks the boat in time with her breathing. She shudders in her sleep from the nipping cold, unaware of the looming mountain. The slender warmth leaning against her shifts enough to pull her back from the depths of sleep, not enough to waken her.

A slim hand ghosts across her shoulder before finding purchase and shakes her.

"Granger," A whisper against her ear, shaking her awake.

Tired eyes flutter open, exhaustion slinks away as she finally stirs from her sleep. Something weighs her down something that was not there before she fell asleep. She looks down surprised to find a blanket spread across her like a shield. The gentle breeze suddenly becomes harsh as it slaps her awake. She pulls the blanket tighter around her, before turning to see the warm form sitting next to her.

Bella is awake and is staring into the horizon. Hermione cannot remember falling asleep or covering herself with a blanket. She does miss the warmth Bellatrix's body offers her as she slides away from the witch to give them both room. However, there is not much room on the boat, but even the centimetre of space is enough for Hermione's brain to kick awake.

She stares wide eyed at the looming mountain ahead. A steep snow covered track leads up the sloping mountain. It is enough to make her swallow and shudder. Trees stand swaying in the wind as though waving a greeting. She turns back to the witch inside the boat who is now looking at her.

"We're here," Bella announces almost cheerfully.

"Where is here?"

"No idea," Bella says standing up and surveying their approach.

Hermione is unsure how she wants to breach the next conversation, but she is determined to do it. "Thank you for the blanket." The words tumble from her lips unsure as she slowly folds the blanket it up and shrinks it.

Bella regards the other witch carefully, "it is nothing," She replies before turning back to their approach. "You were shivering it was becoming annoying." Truth be told she could have Petrificus Totalus the girl to stop her from moving, but she was not going to say that aloud.

"Yeah well I appreciate it."

Hermione is not sure why she is determined to make the other witch understand her thanks, but there is something niggling at the back of her mind. Screaming at her, telling her they are finally making a break through. The witch could have done anything to her while she slept instead she was kind and kept her warm.

With nothing else to add to the conversation, Bella slips from the boat, landing with a splash. The freezing cold water instantly latches onto her legs, freezing her to her core. Shivers force their way down her spine, the biting pain is immense. She loses herself in the feeling briefly, letting the pain soak up her latest sins. She has no sympathy for the people she has killed or those she has hurt. Instead, she soaks away the sins of kindness she has shown to the filth inside the boat. Granger makes to follow her, but she shoots her one look and the girl sits back down.

"Stay there," She orders dragging the boat along the ice-cold sea.

"Can't I help?" Hermione asks hating sitting back and doing nothing.

"By the time you cast a spell to keep yourself warm I would have already dragged the boat ashore like so."

Dragging the boat up the snow covered ground; she drops the ropes and steps away. Her lips have turned blue from the cold, her fingers almost numb. The pain excruciating, but well worth it. She casts herself a heating charm, before fishing in her bag for clothes to change into. It never crossed her mind to change on the boat; it would have made more sense.

She would never have admitted aloud but she enjoyed the feeling of the girl lying next to her. She had not slept instead; she stayed awake keeping an eye out. The journey lasted at least six hours, which the girl slept for most of it. _How does one sleep so much?_

Wordlessly she hands clothes to the girl, before keeping an eye out for any unwanted visitors. She hears the rustling of clothes behind her; obviously, Granger no longer wants to be in her flimsy dress. She was not sure why she had packed some muggle clothes, she would admit, that it did tend to keep one warmer than wizarding robes. Quietly proud that she had anticipated all types of weather, she could not wait to get out of her corset and dress. To slip into something a bit warmer.

She let her mind slip for a second, remembering what the girl looked like beneath her clothes.

"I'm done." The voice behind her spoke up, she gives the girl a glance before moving.

"Swap places." Is her emotionless reply.

Her gaze sweeps the girls form as they pass one another, she hands the bag to Granger so she could put the clothes away while waiting. She pauses, just before stepping up to where the girl had changed. Stepping back her nose brushes Granger's neck, causing her to jump.

"No peeking." She warns smirking, before moving away.

She does not need to look at the mudblood to know that she is blushing profusely. With a flick of her wand, she instantly changed into tight trousers, two layers of t-shirts and fur coat. She pulls the hood tight around her before snatching the bag back from the mudblood. She does not miss the eyes that swoop her form as Granger takes in her appearance. They are dressed almost identically, except for the fact; Bella's usual black colours are white. She intends to blend in with the snow, if there are no shadows to hide in, might as well hide behind snow.

"You're staring muddy."

"Never seen you in muggle clothes." Hermione's voice battles to be over heard due to the howling wind as she too drags her hood up.

"Don't get used to it." Is the simple answer.

They begin the trek up the side of the slope, feet sinking in snow as their breath feels like ice against their cheeks. Wrapped tight inside her coat, Hermione forces her feet onwards the snow weighing her down. Wind beating against them they reach the top of the slope. The ground ahead nothing but vast white. Snow covered feels and mountains lay ahead.

Holding her hood in place Hermione shouts over the wind. "How do you know where to go?"

Pulling the book from her bag, Bella glances at her smiling almost sorrowfully. "It's up to us now." She says dropping the book in the snow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is where the book and the trial ends. No more directions, no more help, no more wards defending areas. This is where the test of endurance comes in. The ring will guide us, the knowledge should we be worthy will take us to the Sleeping Mosses. If we fail and are not worthy then we might be lucky and die. If we're unlucky we will forever be forced to live the trials over and over again, until we die."

"That's it; we just have to hope that the ring gave at least some information." Hermione tries to shout, but the wind muffles her voice...

"That's it." Bella agrees.

She watches the older witch stalk off, her heart rapidly sinking. They are lost in an ocean of snow, with no sun or compass to direct them. Before she can think better about it, Hermione lurches forward and grabs Bella by the arm, pulling the woman back to face her. Even huddled below layers, Hermione can see the black eyes glaring out at her.

"You're telling me we're walking blind? With nothing to guide us. Does that mean no more traps, no more killer trees?" She wanted answers; she did not like running blind. At least with the trial they knew what to do.

"That's it," Bella says she steps forward closing the distance.

To Hermione, Bella looked almost invisible against the backdrop of snow. "That's all it wrote, no more rules. We now have to play against the outside world. We passed the trial, now we have to face the biggest test of all."

Hermione could not shake the fear throughout her life she had always had plans. Learning centred on plans; even with Harry, they had some sort of plan. It is why she could never understand relationships it was too raw, she was not she was cool collected, she liked to understand. This she could not understand. This scared her more than any Death Eater would. Wandering aimlessly, her biggest fear: failure.

Cold hands press gently against her cheeks, she stares lost into black eyes. "I know this is your biggest fear Granger, but we'll make it." _Fancy that a death eater giving a pep talk. _"You want to go home yes?" Hermione nods. "Then think of home, because as soon as you get the mosses, we'll go home."

"Will there be more traps?"

"No I don't think so, tests maybe, but I don't think they'll be any traps. This is a completely new game, now do you think you can do it?"

With a slight jerk of the head, Hermione nods, she can do it. They made it this far, they could make it further. They could do this.

"Good," Bella smiles at her.

Taking a shaking breath, she fights the irrational fear back down. Soft lips grace her forehead. Her eyes flutter shut at the tender gesture, she can feel Bella place her forehead against her own. Heart pulsing dangerously, she takes comfort in the other woman, when had they grown close? How did this happen?

"That's my girl." It was a soft whisper probably not meant for her ears, but she heard it all the same.

Opening her eyes once more, she finds the other woman has moved away and is beginning their tedious walk. Summoning her courage, she trails after the Bella who moves like a ghost against the snow. She barely leaves any tracks; Hermione is not as graceful as she spares one look at the book before following. She did not have to look at the book to know it would soon disappear back to a Black library for someone to find another day.

Hours into their journey, Hermione's legs burn from exhaustion. Her feet move on their own accord as her stomach grumbles and her throat begs for water. They cast numerous spells to keep themselves warm as she trudges alongside Bella. The older witch is coping better than Hermione, but even she too was flagging against the endless wind.

The continuous bombardment of snow weighs them down. Tempers cultivate, as they grow tired and restless. Endless silence stretches between them, they have not spoken since the second part of their journey. It got to a point Hermione forgot the older witch was there too lost in thought. She jumped as the older witch steadied herself on Hermione's arm to stop falling on the moving snow. She received a strange look but no words.

She began to wonder at one point if she would see the sun instead of the white sky. The question replaced by whether or not she would see nightfall. Surely, night would be upon them soon, yet the sky did not change.

They had not followed the mountain instead, they skirted around it. The road no less dangerous, as the ground eagerly slipped between each footfall. Snow from the mountain ran down to greet them, bathing them in a white glow. The sight of seeing Bellatrix covered in snow should have made her laugh aloud. She did not she kept it bottled up knowing the older with was not enjoying their journey.

Growing impatient at the silence Hermione finally breaks it. "So what's your wish?"

She receives only a look and nothing more. She keeps silent for another while as they struggle down a particular icy path. Rock crumbles beneath their feet, they manage to make it safely though. No injuries sustained as of yet.

"If you don't tell me then I'm just going to have to guess." Hermione states boldly as they walk along a rise in the ground.

Still no word.

"So here it goes, let me think what would you wish for?" She makes an effort to look as though she is seriously thinking about it. Truth was she had done nothing but think about the wish Bellatrix's was going to make.

"You want something, so… power?" This earns her a glance, but nothing more.

"Is that what you want to wish for, power? I wish I was more powerful than any death eater."

"Already am." Is the gruff reply.

"I suppose how about I want to be the most powerful person in the world."

"My Lord is the most powerful person in the world." Bella growls.

"So is that it then, you want to be more powerful than Voldemort?"

"This is a warning muddy." She had lost the right to be called Granger, the moment she uttered Voldemort's name.

"That's it isn't it!" Hermione exclaims, her breath puffing out in front of her. "You want power, you're sick of Voldemort…"

"Muddy!" Bella shouts, but Hermione knew she was on the right wavelength.

"You're sick of being a slave, sick of him beating you and your family down. Is that the big plan make a wish, wish for the power to kill the bastard?"

They stand toe to toe; Bella has her wand gripped tightly in her hand. "I am warning you muddy. Shut up or die."

"No, because you could have everything back, you could have your family, your sisters, and all your money to yourself instead of funding Voldemort's war." She is not scared of the witch in front of her anymore. "You want him gone,"

"This is treason!" Bella fumes.

"You've already committed treason; you disobeyed him when you went against him. The only reason you would do that is for your own personal gain! All you ever craved is power and money. What better way to get it, wish him away take his power…"

"I want _him_ BACK!" Bella screams stopping Hermione mid rant. Hermione swallows; blinking repeatedly, she stares dumbstruck at the witch fuming in front of her.

"I want him back…" Bella repeats a second time. "Not this thing that he has become, not this creature that parades around acting like the man he used to be. This thing obsessed with a _school boy_." She spits.

"That is Voldemort." Hermione reasons slowly drawing her own wand.

"NO!" Bella thunders stepping even closer, until there is no room left between them. "No it is not, he is different."

Forcing herself to remain calm, she warily replies, her eyes holding Bella's. "He died he would be different."

"He should have stayed _dead_!" Her eyes darken. "Because whatever that creature is, it is not the man I pledged my allegiance to."

"That's still Voldemort," Hermione quickly whispers.

"He is not him."

"Have you ever thought that maybe the creature he is now is what he looked like on the inside all along?"

The soul-searing stare she receives turns her to ice. "That thing is not Tom." Bella replies mournfully.

"You love him." Hermione states and Bella flinches, but does not move away.

"No love could never define what he is to me, it's too simplistic."

Hermione laughs bitterly, "If there is one thing I know, is that love is never simple."

They stare at one another, trying to understand, to make sense.

"When you say you want him back… You're going to wish he never died by his own spell." Hermione is the first to break their gaze and the first to move away. "You would willingly destroy this world? To destroy everyone just for him."

"I would set it right again," Bella defends not following the mudblood. "He should have never had died."

"Died by love, something you yourself described as simple. If love was so simple how come it killed him?"

"My Lord would never die from something like love."

"But he did you admitted it! His dead what is the point raising him again? He would just go and do it all over again!"

"If I make the wish my Lord would not die that night."

"SO!" Hermione thunders moving back to face the older witch. "People die, one way or another people die. If he doesn't die there he'll die somewhere else!"

"He is the Dark Lord he will not die!" Bella screeches.

"He will! And you will fall with him, because you can't see past the plainly obvious!"

"And what's that?"

"He doesn't understand what love is." Perhaps they were not the words she should have uttered, perhaps she could have said it differently.

Perhaps, if they were both calm headed they might have sorted out their differences over a drink. Except everyone acts in the heat of the moment.

The attack steals all the air from her lungs.

Hermione loses her footing under the lunge; she topples backwards over the edge. Grabbing the robes of the older witch, they fall into the snow below. They crash on the icy, snow with a groan. Arms tangled and legs splayed out awkwardly. Hermione manages to catch the hand before it connects with her cheek. With all her strength, she delivers a nasty blow to the older witch. Bella gasps as Hermione's fist connects with her nose. She falls from the brunette staring shocked up towards the sky.

"Ow," She mutters.

Hermione jumps to her feet, no longer wanting to be the punching bag.

"I going to say this muddy, I really should stop fighting with…"

"It's Hermione!" Hermione shouts, "Or Granger, and I'm done."

Bella's on her feet in an instant, tracking the retreating form of Hermione.

"What do you mean you're done?"

"I mean I'm not going along with your stupid wish. In what world do you think I would even agree?"

"You don't have a choice muddy," Bella snaps grabbing the girls arm whirling her back round so they were face to face. "Or have you forgotten you can't leave?"

"I don't care, the next village or town we find, that's it I'm staying I'm not going to help you make this wish."

"You don't have a choice; you'll be stuck here forever!"

"I would rather rot here than help you." Hermione yells back.

"I'll just get someone else." Bella replies indifferently, even though her heart screams in protest.

"Good luck with that; they won't have the knowledge of the ring."

"You're coming with me muddy," Bella growls digging her fingers harder into her wrist. "Or I'll crucio every five minutes."

Hermione laughs of the hollow threat. "It won't work, the knowledge plays to what I want. If you cause me pain then all I would want is a way to end it."

Bella grumbles a curse under her breath, before looking back to the girl in front of her. "You think you're pretty smart, don't you?"

"I've been told I am." Hermione replies uneasily.

"You do know if I make the wish you won't ever know, it will be done with. You could live guilt free."

"I know now - that's enough." Hermione defends, not budging.

"I will…" Bella trails off before turning to look into the distance. "Did you hear that?" She asks quietly stepping closer to the frozen icy lake they stood next to.

Hermione's eyes scan the woods on the other side of the lake. "I'm not playing your game." She replies to older witch.

Trying to remove the cast iron grip on her arm, she sighs in defeat.

A howl pierces the wind.

It sends shivers down her spine.

"Run," Bella, says quietly not taking her eyes from the horizon.

Hands push against her arm, forcing her to turn to run. "What are you playing at?" Hermione demands.

Ignoring the witch, Bella takes the lead, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her along. They trudge through the snow, making sure not to step on the frozen lake. They do not want to fall through to their deaths. Another howl pierces the silence; Hermione strains her neck to see.

"Bella what's going on?" Hermione shouts.

"Use your eyes Granger," Bella orders tugging impatiently on the gloved hand in hers.

Struggling through the snow, Hermione looks. Her heart sinks. A grey shape bursts from the tree line, its huge forms lands on the lake. It slides and skids about until it comes to a stop. Amber eyes meet her own and she swallows. Werewolf.

"There's more than one," Bella says pulling her along. "There's a pack and it's got our scent."

Hermione is not stupid enough to fight the witch. She forces her legs to run faster keeping pace with the older witch. Bella does not release her hand, Hermione does not know why, but neither does she question it. Sparing a glance behind, Bella can see the wolf struggling on the ice; she can hear the shouts of men and wolves just beyond the tree line.

Pulling the younger witch along, her feet hit solid ground for the first time that day. The trees began to circle them and they start to run faster. A spell sizzles by missing Bellatrix by inches. She stops and turns to face their attackers. There is no sign of the werewolf, but there are snatchers.

"What do we 'ave 'ere?" A man calls obviously the leader.

Shuffling the younger witch behind her, Bella does not remove her hood until she can clearly see all of their attackers. So far, there are only three, she could easily take them all, but there would be more and she knows it.

"What's up love? Cat got your tongue?" The man taunts.

"Ere let's see thee little lass your guarding." Another shouts licking his lips at Granger.

Bella snarls at the man. "Filthy creature," She all but growls.

"What was that love, perhaps I should teach you a lesson?" Four more enter the clearing, two with snapping dogs tied to leashes.

"When I say run you run Granger." Bella hisses to the witch behind her.

"I'm not leaving you here." Hermione protests.

"Your wand is limited," Bella, says glancing at the girl behind her, briefly making eye contact.

"Remove your hood witch! Let's see who we've got?"

Squeezing the girls hand before letting it go, Bella stands ready to fight. "You're more of a hindrance if you stay. I can't protect you and fight them all."

"I can fight." Hermione defends.

"I don't doubt you," Bella replies honestly, "But with that wand you can't apparate. I cannot let you stand here and fight wolves and people with a limited wand."

"Remove the hood bitch!" A spell shoots at their feet a warning shot. "Or I'll remove it for you."

"Bella," Hermione whispers grasping the woman's coat.

"I'll come for you," Bella promises before pulling her hood off.

She smirks menacingly at the men in front of her; they all take a step back. "Well what do we have here?" She laughs madly.

_It is all an act! _Hermione gasps at the revelation. _Everything she does is an act._

"Do little snatchers want to play with the Dark Lords right hand?" She taunts them lazily playing with her wand.

They all seem too frozen to do anything. A dog breaks loose of its chain and charges. Its shot down feet away from the man's foot, if wands could smoke like guns, Bella's would. She smiles again.

"The Dark Lord is paying a lot for your head." The leader says slowly.

"Um, probably with my own money to." Bella spits stepping forward.

"Is that the Granger girl? The orders looking for you, both the Dark Lord and the Order are offering a lot for your head."

"She's useless," Bella, says sparing her a glance. "I've cruico'd her too much, all she does is nod and shake her head."

All eyes turn to her, no one quite believing Bellatrix. Hermione's eyes find Bella's from beneath the hood, the older witch quirks her eyebrow.

"Isn't that right muddy?" Bella asks slowly as though talking to a two year old.

Unsure how exactly to play the dumbness, Hermione just cocks her head to the side. Blinking repeatedly at the witch, Bella laughs hollowly making everyone jump.

"Pretty useless to me." Turning chilling eyes back to the men. "So who's first?"

"The Dark Lord demands your presence, Lestrange…"

"Crucio!" Bella shrieks shouting the man down.

A chilling cry forces itself from his throat, snapping the men from their trance. In seconds, the sky erupts in colours. Bella dances around the firefight, as Hermione dives for cover. Spells sizzle past her, and in seconds Bella disappears in a black smoke, she reappears in the centre of the battle.

Not waiting for someone to notice her presence Hermione sprints away. She is half way up the lightly covered snow ground when she hears the barking behind her. The dog was following her, but she did not stop. It was too soon, she had to put more distance. Wanting to take various turns to her route, she decides against it. If she wanted Bella to find her, she would have to continue straight. She did not fear going up against one of the snatchers, she knew she could take them; she would struggle with any more than three.

Sparing a glance behind, she sees the dog gaining grown. Firing a stunning spell not wanting to kill the dog, she knocks it out. Enough blood will spill tonight as it is.

Crack!

A twig snaps to her right.

Turning, heart racing, she checks for the source of the noise. She could hear the shouts in the distance to know Bella was still fighting. A black shape moves through the bushes. Veins pulsing in fear, her hand tightens on her wand. She wants to shout for the person to show themselves but her throat is dry.

Amber orbs find hers. She swallows.

The creature lurches from the forest spells erupt from her wand. The creature is too fast as it bowls into her. She lands with a thud against the ground. Scrambling to her feet, she turns back to face the werewolf. Chest heaving she realises she has dropped her wand.

To her horror, she watches as the wolf morphs back into its normal self. Greyback stands in front of her. He picks her wand from the floor, with a flick, his naked body is covered in rags. Not enough to cover his whole body. She swallows.

"What do I have here?" His low voice causes her to back away slowly. His eyes gleam as they rake her body. "A mudblood."

She runs.

She does not get far, when she is pushed face first into a tree. A yell escapes her lips as pain explodes across her side. Pushing away from the man, her back hits the tree and she realises she's trapped.

"Where's your friends now?"

* * *

A/N: I know snatchers don't go out until seventh book (I think) but if Bella was missing I think the dark lord would put people out looking for her.

Also I know werewolf's can't morph to and from their werewolf form at their own will, but lets just ignore that for the time being shall we.


	11. Mirror, Mirror

**A/N:** Hello! First and foremost, thank you all for the lovely reviews. To those who have added me to their favourites and are following this story. Now you must be thinking she's after something. You wouldn't be wrong. This story is coming to an end soon, won't say when because we all know what muses are like. I have another story idea bubbling inside my mind but don't fancy writing three stories on the go. So this story will be finishing shortly, so lets enjoy it while it lasts.

I'm also being nice for what's coming up.

**Warning**: If your squeamish, easily offended then you might want to skip half of this chapter. Dealings of rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no money has been made from this.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Mirror, Mirror**

"Where's your friends now?"

Shaking she backs further into the tree behind her. Where were her friends? Did they even know she was still alive? For how much longer?

His breath ghosts across her face, the stench of rotten flesh makes her gag. Yellow teeth bare at her – she shivers. His greasy matted hair fall limp to one side, she digs her nails into the tree. Waiting for the opportunity to make a break for it.

"What's wrong little bird, too far from your nest for comfort?"

Fear renders her mind incapable of any form of communication. Greyback's hand grips her forearms and she freezes as he presses closer.

"There's a lot of people looking for you." He growls, eyes trailing her form. "Your worth quite a bit of money alive. But there's nothing wrong with me having my fun first."

"No…" Hermione whispers too shocked for any other words.

Understanding dawns first, when panic settles in. She lashes out, kneeing the wolf in the genital area. He howls in pain. She goes to kick him again, when he delivers a bone-cracking slap to her face. The world tumbles before her eyes, her mind whirling. She tastes blood inside her mouth. The hands holding become rougher pushing her painfully into the tree behind.

"Stop please," She begs knowing just what the wolf has in mind.

"Are you still a virgin child. I do prefer it when they bleed for me."

_Oh god this cannot be happening. _"Get the fuck off me!" She shouts struggling in his grip.

"Oh you won't be going anywhere child." Greyback sneers.

_~~~~~Caught in the Mist~~~~~_

The last of the snatchers falls, Bella smiles. She could have finished this sooner, but being around the mudblood had built up a lust for blood. _We could have just used the Mudblood for our advantage. She does cry out delightfully. _

Ignoring the inner voices, she wanders to the last surviving snatcher who lays on the floor in fear. The man shakes as she approaches, perhaps she should kill the snivelling excuse of a wizard but she has a plan.

"You will deliver a message." She says kneeling next to him, wand lazily pointed at his chin. "You will tell the Dark Lord that you ran into me. Tell him I got away, you will say little else. However, you only leave when I am ready. Go straight to him, if you don't I will know."

He nods his agreement eager not to die. Smiling before getting to her feet, she casts a silent curse that will keep the man frozen in place until it wears off. Scanning the area, she looks at the destruction left. She knew it was dangerous to let one survive, but if they did not report to their usual check-up, someone would get suspicious. Better, for her to send a messenger, the Dark Lord will instantly come to check the position or perhaps send the last seen spot. He would know that she would not stay in the same place. He would expect her to move on.

To stay one-step ahead of the Dark Lord she would have to play smart – or at least crazy. She would not move on from this place she would lay low here. Watch as they came and went. They could not track her because they wouldn't leave.

It was a dangerous plan, especially if she missed calculated. It would depend on how badly the Dark Lord really wanted her back or more precisely how mad he was. If he lost his temper there was a good chance he would burn everything to the ground, she doubted he would do that. Especially since, it would draw the attention of the Order. Which would lead them to Granger and no doubt, the Dark Lord wanted to get his hands on her first.

"Talking of the Mudblood." She mutters, turning in a slow circle trying to picture which way she sent the young witch scurrying. "She best not be sleeping again."

Smirking to herself, she sets of after the mudblood, not in any particular hurry. Trying to plan a way to manipulate the young witch to her cause. Perhaps she should not have told the witch about her wish. Alternatively, she could have lied, something like she would want Andromeda to forgive me. Laughing bitterly to herself, she knew the mudblood would not take that lie seriously.

She trails after the obvious track left by the witch. Did she want to be caught so easily? On the other hand, did she think that Bella needed help finding the witch? _Stupid mudblood._

An uneasy feeling stirs in her stomach making her grimace, as a cold invisible hand clutches her heart. She falters in her steps. Something is wrong. There is a house at the top of the rise; this was not the cause of the unease. No, she could tell something was wrong. Starting to jog the rest of the way she contemplates calling out for the witch but disregards the idea just as quickly.

That is when she heard it. A muffled scream barely audible but she caught it. Quick and silently, she sprints towards the sound following the trail along the ground. The large paw prints make her stomach drop. She knew what was happening.

Quietly she stalks through the shadows; it was not hard to find the young witch. She pauses in the dark; Greyback has Granger on the ground. From her position, she could not see how far Greyback had got. She hoped the wolf had not bitten the witch, rape was one thing but becoming a werewolf. She would have to leave the young witch behind; it was too dangerous to take her with her if she became a werewolf. Regret feels her heart, as the sun begins to sink the distance and darkness begins to settle.

The girl's voice is raw and hoarse, she obviously been begging or screaming for help for a good time. Stepping out of the shadows, Bella stalks her prey. The girl's hands tied above her head, tears streaming down her face eyes tightly shut. As though sensing Bella, her eyes open and lock with Bella's own. She sees hope flare in the girls orbs, but there is no disguising the disgust in the brown depths. Swallowing any emotion trying to force it's self through her façade she makes her presence known.

"Greyback," She greets almost pleasantly. "Fancy seeing you here."

Greyback stills above the girl, Bella is pleased to see that the mudblood still has her trousers and bra on. She was missing her top, absently Bella notes that must be the material binding the girls hands.

"Bellatrix," The wolf drawls, sitting back from the girl. "I wasn't sure if you would be with the mudblood or not."

"She has her uses." Bella replies leaning against a tree casually, she can see the hurt flash through the girl's eyes.

"She certainly does," Greyback, sneers getting to his feet.

She watches the wolf with her eyes only straying once from him to inspect the girl. Her body bruised in several places, she can see where the fingers of the wolf has dug in, there is a black eye developing and what could be a broken cheek. Her hair is tousled and a purple bruise paints her ribs.

"So the rumour is true, you kidnapped the mudblood." Greyback growls circling Bellatrix.

"I like to think of it as borrowed."

Greyback laughs, "You wouldn't know what borrowed was."

"I borrow your pets," Bella points out.

"Yes and they return to me dead."

"Well mine get raped." Bella shoots darkly, her whole composer shifts from light hearted to the dark witch.

Greyback studies the witch, before grinning wildly. "Don't tell me you actually care for the mudblood."

"Of course not," _You bet your ass I do. _"I just don't fancy having to brush her when the moons up."

Despite common belief, Greyback was in fact smart. Not a genius or anywhere near the equivalent of Bellatrix or Snape in the Dark Lords favour. He was smarter than the average Death Eater. He saw through Bellatrix's lie, his eyes resting on the girl curled up on the floor before smirking at the witch.

"I haven't bitten her, yet." He picks his fingers, thinking about the best way to tackle Bellatrix Lestrange. "Think of it, we could send the witch back to the order, an hour before the full moon. They wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late."

"What makes you think she's leaving with you?" The dark witch questions beginning to pace, she always knew just how to push Greyback's buttons.

Slightly perplexed by the response, he pays the witch more attention. "You're not coming back to the Dark Lord?"

"Not today no,"

"What is this? A retirement?" Greyback laughs harshly.

"Your kind wouldn't understand."

Glaring at the comment Greyback bares his teeth in anger. "Then I will have to drag you back along with the filth."

Everything happened at once. In a flurry of movement, Greyback transforms into his true form. He launches across the short distance separating them. Bella has the curse on her tongue ready she would end this tonight. The curse struck the wolf still in mid transformation; he flies through the air before colliding with a tree. Stunned Bella swirls on the spot, to see where the spell had come from.

Hermione is now standing. Wand pointed. Bella does not have the time to say anything when another spell erupts from the witch's wand striking the wolf before he can get to his feet.

It starts slow. Like a stream, before it turns to a raging river of spells one after another striking the half-transformed man.

Hermione is lost in rage. Hands tremble when spell after spell cripples the half man on the ground. Her body protests against the strain. The anger and adrenaline numbs the pain as it drives her forward. She sees nothing but red as she approaches the shaking wolf on the floor.

Bella watches in sick satisfaction as the young witch loses control. Stepping behind the witch to whisper in the girl's ear, she sees Greyback go pale at her motions. Although powerful, the spells the witch is casting are not strong enough to keep the wolf down. A gentle hand caresses the girl's shoulder she ignores the flinch, reassuringly drawing circles with her thumb.

Her free hand snakes around the girls arm, lightly taking the hand with the wand in her own. "Crucio," she purrs into Hermione's ear.

She can feel the hesitation; the girl does not want to step over the line. Greyback scrambles to his feet fighting the curses; he dodges the next spell and tries to tackle Hermione. Bella smiles as Hermione reacts.

"Crucio!" She screams.

The fear. The hate, it builds as her wand explodes in a glowing green light. The wolf has nowhere to run. The spell is powerful all the emotions felt by the girl showing. The man tumbles to the ground. He cries. Bella laughs.

Hermione loses herself in the spell. Too long people had trodden on her. Too long, she has been the punching bag. The bookworm. Enough is enough. She stares transfixed at the man on the floor, the man who was going to rape her. She shudders again. She can feel the marks left unwanted on her body; she has never felt so violated before in her life.

"Let it all out," Bella murmurs against her ear, she presses a soft kiss to the girls shoulder. "It feels good doesn't it?" Bell hums against her skin. "His life is in your hands,"

Hermione tries not to let the words take effect, but they do. They run deep, they caress and morph her. She shuts her eyes listening to the silk voice of the witch behind her.

"You're in charge here." Bella continues the hand on Hermione's arm slinks away. "Finish it."

Bella steps back from the witch.

The warmth instantly vanishes. Hermione feels the situation bare down on her. The spell of Bellatrix moves away. There is no longer a witch pushing her buttons. This is all her doing. What was she doing? She was torturing someone. With the same curse that had taken Neville's parents away from him. _He hurt us! In an inexcusable way. He has destroyed many lives intentionally. Who is to say he will not do it again! It is not my place to judge him on past actions; I will not be his torturer or his executioner. _

She stops the spell stepping back from the man panting on the floor. She has no regret for what she has done. In fact, she wants to do it again, but she refrains.

"Predictable," Is the low drawl of Bellatrix as she steps forward. "Apparently killing you is against the mudblood's code." Bella coos at the wolf on the floor.

Hermione ignores the jab at her; she gathers her top from the floor, hissing in pain as her ribs protests. She slips the top on, not feeling any emotion, her mind dried of any logical thought. She felt drained. Turning back to the scene, she sees Bellatrix is still taunting the poor excuse of a man.

"I on the other hand have no qualms." Bella smiles coldly as the man goes pale.

"Bella, I've never willing hurt you." Greyback protests. "We used to be friends, what happened?"

"We were never friends," Bella laughs.

"We were as much friends as you can be when you work for the Dark Lord." Greyback pleads dragging himself to his feet.

"Yes back in Hogwarts, but this isn't school." Bella delivers a kick to the wolf struggling to get to his feet. "I'm not going to kill you Greyback."

Shocked Greyback scrambles to his feet, wincing in pain. He knows Bella is like a coin, just because she said something does not mean that she will do it. All she had to do was flip the coin and bam! He would be dead.

He is not the only one shocked, Hermione is too. She had expected the witch to kill the wolf, if anything she felt disappointed.

"Should I fail; the Dark Lord will still need followers. Run along, Greyback like a good puppy." Greyback hesitates not wanting to turn his back on the dark witch. Bella beats him to it.

She turns to Hermione grabbing the witch's arm. "Another day my 'friend'," Bella smirks at the wolf before turning her attention to Hermione. "Hold tight, we've got a long journey."

Greyback watches the two witch's apparate from the woods. As soon as they have left, he turns and runs. He had to tell the Dark Lord.

The trips is not a tedious as Hermione expects to be. It feels like they have only moved a few metres. She looks around to find herself in a house. Abandoned if the cobwebs and smell was anything to go by.

"Where are we?" She asks quietly, Bella nods to the boarded up window.

Stepping over to the window, the floorboards creak beneath her, she looks through the gaps. She stares surprised; they are in the abandoned house.

"Are you crazy we can't stay here, Voldemort will be here shortly."

"Obviously," Bella grins dropping down into a chair and resting her feet on a rickety table. "They will expect us to be long gone by now. Sure, a party will turn up, but they will believe Greyback. Who's stupid enough to stay here?"

"Us apparently." Hermione groaned not liking their plan.

Bella shrugs her shoulders at the jibe. "Go tidy up you look a state." Is the quick dismissal, as Bella reclines in her seat.

Hurt, Hermione moves from the room in search of a bathroom.

"Oh and muddy don't make too much noise." Bella calls after her.

Fighting tears, Hermione moves quietly, through the dusty house. Her body hums in pain, her eyes burn with unshed tears. She feels humiliated, hurt and used. She finds a dirty bathroom, which she cleans with a quick spell. There is a walk in shower, full-length mirror, toilet and sink. There is another door opening to another room. Bedroom.

She stares at herself in the mirror her face coloured in bruises, turning the tap, she prays for water. The water trickles from the tap, dirty at first, but eventually runs clean. She hears a crash from the other room and rolls her eyes. _So much for being quiet._ Dipping her hands in the water, she notes absently that their shaking. The shaking increases, her legs feel like jelly and she collapses on the floor. She kicks the door shut to keep out her companion and buries her head.

Bella watches Granger leave. She sees the hurt flash in her eyes. She sighs as soon as the girl is out of earshot. Trying to control her breathing, it would not help the girl if she got angry. She felt pure hatred grow. The table she is resting against gives way, disappearing in a puff of dust. She laughs hollowly getting to her feet and kicking the remaining table about the room.

How could she have left the girl to be hurt in such a fashion? She should have stayed with her to fight. She should not have let her out of her sight. What had she been thinking? Was she raped? What had she let the foul creature do to her?

Giving into her anger, she throws random spells around the room before falling to the floor in heap. It hurt. Her heart hurt, beating feebly beneath her flesh. She gives a strangled cry of rage. She hears a door slam shut and she knows the girl has locked her out. She has every right to be angry, Bella thinks to herself. It was Bella's fault entirely that the situation had come about.

Could she fix this?

She would try. For the mudblood.

Moving to her feet, she walks to the window, sure enough there are a few dark figures in the distance. Now was not the time to feel sorry. She moves like a mouse through the house, she does not get far before she hears the muffled sobs of Hermione.

Entering the bedroom, she leans against the wall to peer down to the scene outside.

"Silenco," She whispers pointing it at the bathroom, let the girl cry in peace.

In quiet amusement she watches another group of snatchers led by her husband explore the area. She sees Greyback skulking around. The group is only there for twenty minutes before Rodolphus gives the order to depart. Relaxing slightly, she knows there is a chance they could come back. They would need to remain quiet as possible.

Glancing towards the open door, Bella swallows. Time to face the music.

Hermione hears the other witch moving around the house, she does not know what she is doing. She hears the witch walk past both sets of doors. She tries to remain quiet as possible not wanting to anger the witch. She was not sure if she could deal with anything else right now. Pressing trembling hands to her face, she brushes the tears from her eyes. More instantly replace them.

She wanted to see her mum, to go running home. Yet she was afraid, what would her friends and family say to her. If they knew, she had willingly helped Bellatrix. Would they believe her for what Greyback tried to do to her? Perhaps it was her fault, _I was not strong enough. _

This causes more tears, she sighs in annoyance, she just wants this over. _Let Bella make her wish, I just want to go home. _

"Granger…" A caring voice makes her look up. "I thought I told you to clean up."

Bellatrix is leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. There is no sign of sympathy, there's nothing. If anything the older witch looks put out that Hermione had not done what she had asked. If the tears were not obscuring the witch's vision she would have seen the look of care embroil itself in the clearing black eyes of Bellatrix.

Hermione shakes her head tugging her knees tighter to her chest. She was foolish to think that this witch cared for her. Foolish and naïve.

"Do you need a hand?" Bella asks after a minute of pause.

Hermione does not grace the witch with a single glance and shakes her head.

"So you're just going to sit there?" Bella walks into the room and settles against the sink to observe the girl on the floor.

Nothing.

Hermione does not reply, instead she just stares at the wall opposite her. Bella turns to run the water in the sink, grabbing a cloth she rinses it in the sink before kneeling down next to the girl. Gently she wipes the cloth against the dirt smudged on Hermione's cheek. Hermione flinches back, stopped only by the tender hand holding her in place. With care no one would suspect the dark witch to muster, she removes the mud and blood from the girls face.

Slowly so not to spook the girl, she lifts her wand muttering the correct spell to heal the bruised face of the witch. Hermione grimaces as the spell takes hold, the horrible feeling of her skin stitching back into place. A tear escapes but is quickly brushed away by the witch.

Slipping her hands between the tightly wound arms of the other witch, Bella slowly pries the arms away from the girl. Pushing to her feet, she drags the girl up with her. Numb legs wobble unsteady beneath her as Bella leads her from the room.

To her surprise, the bedroom is clean as well. It makes her feel somewhat better that she does not have to sleep in a layer of dust. Hermione stops in the middle of the room when she realises Bella is no longer leading and is now staring at her.

"What?" Hermione's voice croaks from miss use. Is the witch going to make her sleep on the floor?

"Were you bitten?" Bella questions all comfort and care replaced by seriousness.

Hermione swallows; she knows what is at risk here. "Yes…" She whispers turning her face from the witch.

Bella takes a deep breath holding back the chorus of emotions churning in her stomach. _Go now. Leave. Or put her out of her misery. Just do not be foolish. _

"Let me see." Bella demands moving forward to turn the girl back to face her.

Bottom lip wobbling, Hermione breaks contact to pull her top over her head. She did not want to be a werewolf. She just wanted to go back to school. Back to her friends and family.

"Show me," Bella orders, she watches as Hermione points to the teeth marks below her armpit.

The memory of struggling beneath the wolf, she had slapped him hard against the face. It was why he had tied her hands; she would not stop struggling that was when he dug his teeth in.

Unexpectedly Bellatrix bursts out laughing. Turning wide eyes on the dark witch, hurt swirls in the depths as Bella doubles over with laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Hermione cries shoving the other witch away.

Bella is too far gone in laughter to be angry at the push. "No it's bloody hilarious."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Hermione demands, tears once again threatening to spill.

"Oh you are funny muddy," Bella laughs, she takes the girls chin in her hand stopping any further protest. "Tell me what you see." Bella requests pointing the girls eyes towards the teeth marks.

"Teeth marks," Hermione says shuddering.

Rolling her eyes, Bella presses a more firmly on the girls chin. "Be more specific."

Unsure what exactly the older witch was on about, she studies the wound again. "They're human."

"Exactly." Bella replies cheerfully.

"There human," Hermione echoes distantly. Her mind catches up with her. "Does that mean?"

"Means you're still a mudblood, muddy."

Relief floods her veins, and before she knows what she is doing, she hugs the other witch. Surprised Bella stands still under the witch, Hermione to happy to care that the witch is not responding. She buries her face under the mass of curls, hiding from the world. She can feel slow arms circle her; before she knows it, the witch is holding her tightly.

Uncomfortable at the display of affection, Bella pats the girls back unsure. The only person to hug her was Cissy. Even that was awkward for the dark witch. Apparently, she did not have to do much, because the girl has relaxed in her arms.

"Did he…" Bella stutters grateful the girl could not see her face, since it was flushed red. "Did he… enter you?" she asks in code.

Hermione shakes her head, too pleased not to be a werewolf to notice the woman's discomfort. "No."

Bella sighs in relief, quickly covering it by clearing her throat. "As cute as this is…" She lets the threat speak for itself.

Quietly detangling herself, Hermione fights the flush of embarrassment. Bella just appears amused by the situation, which puts the witch on edge. What was Bella planning?

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Bella says bitterly.

"Relieved." Hermione answers uneasily.

"Good, good." Bella nods enthusiastically with a glint in her eyes. "Now strip."

Hermione does a great job of impersonating a goldfish. "What?"

"Strip." Bella replies pursing her lips.

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm deadly serious," There was that glint again. "Strip from your clothes, or I take them off for you."

Swallowing, Hermione glances down to her trousers. "Just tell me why?"

"Because I need to see what damage that mutt has done. I can't see through clothes."

"I can heal myself." Hermione protests.

"You had your chance. Now strip or I will help. Bearing in mind I do have wandering hands."

Swallowing pride, Hermione slips her shoes off, before unbuckling her trousers. Not making eye contact with the other witch, she pushes the jeans down and then moves them aside. Folding her arms, she covers her near exposed chest.

"Muddy, when has stripping ever meant stopping at underwear?" Bella exasperates with a roll of the eyes.

"I'm not removing my underwear." Hermione deadpans.

"Do you want to get healed?"

"He didn't get that far." Hermione insists, strangely aroused at standing in her underwear in front of the witch.

"Fine," Is the slight neglected sigh.

Bella steps forward, closing the space between them. Hermione's breath catches in her throat as her nerves run their course. Fear etches itself in her eyes as arousal peaks its head. Confusion sweeps her body as her mind tries to apply logic. The attack of the werewolf too fresh in her mind to ignore. The feelings towards the dark witch play on her heartstrings while her mind shouts for caution. She presses sweaty palms against her chest, as she stared into the swirling orbs of Bella's eyes. Lust flicks behind darkness, however concern wins front row seat as Bella takes Hermione by the arms.

Slowly, gently, like a sweet seductive dance, they swap places. Hermione feels Bella break the defence of her arms and they tumble to her sides. Her legs touch the edge of the four-poster bed, they buckle and she sits against the cotton material.

Feeling exposed to the witch she goes to cover herself again, but Bella gives her one look as she kneels in front of her. Her hands fall to the bed and grip the duvet like iron.

With a flick of a wand, a bowl of water and a cloth appears next to Bella. She dips the cloth into the water rinsing it before sitting up. Hovering in front of Hermione the dark witch captures the other gaze again. A smooth hand cups the girl's cheek and Bella smiles.

"Trust me." It is a simple request, that sends Hermione's heart rocketing.

The cool cloth caresses her skin; Bella moves it in small motions over her bruises. Droplets of water drip, they catch on broken porcelain skin, trailing a path down her body until they disappear into the cloth of the bed. The heat from the other witch, contrasts against the cool cloth making a delicious shiver to run its course through her body.

Hermione's eyes trace the dark witch's body. It hovers above her own, a centimetre of unwanted space separating them. The witch no longer wore her giant coat, instead was dressed in the simple muggle clothes. Hermione had lost her coat when she tried to run from Greyback, he had grabbed her. Ripping the clothing from her body and throwing her to the floor.

"Hermione," Bella whispers, Hermione focuses once more on the witch in front of her. "Focus on me." Bella orders before reaching for her wand.

Hermione gasps as the warm intense feeling of the spell spreads across the bite mark on her skin. Neatly fixing the skin. The cool cloth continues to sweep her body, as the wand follows behind it healing wounds left in its trail.

Relaxing, Hermione watches the hands work against her body. Twitching slightly at a particular hurtful bruise. It is intoxicating. The other witch's scent filling her senses, driving any thought from her mind. _She does not have to do this. She could have just left me to heal myself. _

Bellatrix is close to finishing, carefully tackling the biggest bruise on her ribs before moving south to the small bruises on her legs. If she finishes will she act as though this never happened? Will she push her away and tell her to finish cleaning herself up? She does not want to lose Bellatrix again. She does not want to go back to the distant relationship. Fear, pulses driving her actions.

"What is it?" Bella murmurs, noticing the girl's body has gone tense.

Bella was doing her best to be gentle; perhaps she had accidently nicked the skin. She told herself she was doing this to help, but god help her if she did not find this erotic. She cursed herself for not thinking of the consequences. She could tell the girl was turned on; she was kneeling next to her sex after all. Perhaps it was good idea the girl had left her underwear on. _What would she do if I accidentally brushed against her…?_

Not giving in to her evil thoughts, she turns her attention to the girls face; since she was not going to answer she would have to gauge what was wrong by her face. Her breath catches in her throat. Lust reflects back at her, as need controls her actions.

With a newly healed body, Hermione acts with lightning speed. Her lips press against Bella's own, as eager hands pull the witch onto the bed next to Hermione. Bella's mind floods, all reason leaving her as arousal takes hold. Small hands grasp at her body, as Bella's own skim across smooth skin.

The world spins.

Bella finds herself on her back, blinking, she finds her mouth once again occupied. Insistent lips press against hers as warm hands slide under top. Gasping at the contact, Hermione takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into the dark witch's mouth. Before she knows, what is happening her top disappears.

"Granger," Bella whispers when they break for air. "Stop this."

Her words swallowed by the girl's mouth. Nails dig against her stomach and she growls at the back of her throat. If this were anyone else, she would have taken control and had her way, as it was. She knew what was happening. Breaking the kiss, she rolls them over, taking control of the situation.

"Hermione stop," Bella says catching her breath and staring deep into the other witch's eyes. _She is a good kisser._

"Want you," Hermione whispers her mind full of lust.

Smirking, Bella shakes her head sitting back on her hunches to straddle the girl. "No you need me, need me to take the pain away. To replace the feel of the monsters hands on your body. It won't help you know."

"Won't know till I try." Hermione mutters sitting up to catch the other witch's lips.

Bella turns her face away before they kiss once more. Undeterred Hermione begins to kiss and lick at Bella's collarbone. When the witch does not respond beneath her ministrations Hermione pauses.

"I thought you wanted this." Hermione breathes.

Bella curls her hands in the girls hair resting her head on top of Hermione's. "Not like this."

"I trust you, you know." Hermione says softly after a few minutes of silence.

"I can tell." Bella chuckles breathing the unique scent of the girl in.

"Don't leave again," Hermione, voices her fears closing her eyes, her hands clutching at the older witch.

Bellatrix freezes at the quiet admission, feeling the desperation in the girls grip. _She does not blame me! She wants me._ It feels like a weight has lifted off her shoulder.

"You need to shower," Bella says glancing at the mud on the girls back. "We'll talk after."

Shifting she slides from the girls lap, hearing the quiet protest. Smirking she climbs the rest of the way until her back is pressed against the headboard. She watches as Hermione moves from the bed and towards the bathroom.

Heaving a sigh, she hits her head against the headboard, running her hands across her face. The girl was a serious prick tease. Closing her eyes, she lets her mind wander, imagining all the things she would do to the girl when they are not under a curse or seeking comfort. Listening to the running water, she drifts into a light slumber. She had not felt this relaxed in a long time; she needed a good fight to calm her growing rage.

She wakes to a quiet room. She cannot hear any running water; alert she moves to see where Hermione is. Unable to move her arm she looks down to find the girl curled on her side facing away from her. Straightening her back from its cramped position, she is surprised to see a blanket covering them both.

"I put some wards up," Hermione soft voice startles her. "I borrowed your wand, wasn't sure what the limitations on mine were." She holds the wand up offering it over her shoulder.

Taking the wand, Bella places it next to her just in arms reach. She can see the girl is anxious, strung like an elastic band. Shuffling to get comfortable, she moves the fluffy pillows, before lying down next to Hermione. The day's events have caught up with the mudblood, the situation of Greyback finally sinking in.

She is not angry the mudblood had borrowed her wand, just surprised that she had not thought to do it herself.

"I can't go home can I?" Hermione whispers her voice muffled by the darkness.

Bella's heart sinks, she does not want the mudblood to go home. "Thought we discussed this."

"We did, but I thought about it some more," Hermione rolls over to look at the witch, still not touching. "Even if there was a way to leave the test, I wouldn't be able to go back to my life. I wouldn't be able to return to school, I wouldn't be able to see my family and they would keep me away from Harry."

"How do you figure that out?"

"The order wouldn't believe me if I said you let me go unharmed. The ministry would want answers; I would not be able to leave a safe house because of the threat of you or Voldemort coming to look for me. Harry and Ron…" She looks of into the distance. "Harry would be angry, wouldn't think it through clearly especially if he learnt that you had let me live. He would think I am on your side. He hates you for what you did to Sirius. Ron. Ron would follow Harry. The order especially wouldn't let me near Harry, for fear I would be acting under a curse or something."

"You really planned this didn't you?" Hermione laughs bitterly.

"I'm nothing if not brilliant." Bella answers truthfully. "Think on the bright side, should we fail, you only have to worry about being shunned. I won't be so lucky."

"He'd kill you." Hermione's sums up.

"Eventually, not straight away. No I would have to suffer for a long time before he decides to kill me."

"Will this wish really be worth the risk?"

"Has to be now." Bella shrugs.

"How can you brush this off?"

"I'm chose my path the moment I took you prisoner, no point regretting something you cannot change."

"Should have kept my time turner on me." Hermione mutters to herself.

"How old are you?" Bella asks.

"Eighteen." Hermione replies.

"Eighteen? You're in your sixth year."

"Yeah I had accident in the summer, went a bit too far back, it was why I was with aurors. I had to live a whole year underground helping the aurors, until I caught up with my own time. That was my last night." Hermione smiles to herself. "I had been working abroad with Lupin, hence my fears of you know." She trails off.

"That's only a year that would make you seventeen."

"Add on the time I used the time turner for classes and experiments. If you use one for your studies, it is expected for students to add on a year to their age. Most who complete Hogwarts who have used Time Turners tend to be eighteen or nineteen. I would have been twenty due to my mishap."

Bella does not answer instead they lie in silence.

"If you know what fate awaits you, why don't you just join the Order?"

Bella laughs, cruelly. "Granger they would never believe me to change my colours, even if I helped fight for them, they would find a way for me to die before the war was over."

"But…" Hermione wants to press but Bella presses her mouth against her own.

"You talk too much." Bella whispers against Hermione's lips, making the young witch swallow. "Sleep."

Hermione wants to protest but thinks better of it; she knows there is only a certain level of tolerance the older witch has. Rolling on to her other side, she turns her back to the dark witch. Better, not tempt herself by staring at the beautiful witch.

"Have I upset you?" Bella asks puzzled by the witch turning her back.

"No… I just don't want the temptation." Hermione mutters her face burning in embarrassment.

"I have great restraint Granger trust me." Bella says before tugging the young witch back into her embrace.

Unable to fight the urge, Hermione rolls over to cuddle into the side of the other witch. She curls around the slim frame, she feels the dark witch web their legs together. Closing her eyes Hermione sinks into the comfort and the safety of the other's embrace. Inhaling the scent of the woman, it calm her nerves as she feels two strong-arms snake around her frame.

"Bella,"

"Um…" Is the drowsy reply.

"Would I be able to make a wish?"

"I don't know." Bella mumbles her lips brushing the Hermione's forehead. "Can't see why not."

Glancing up she can see sleep in the other woman's eyes, but they were alert enough to register any passing conversation.

"Bella…"

"What?" Is the annoyed whisper.

"Thank you," Hermione says cuddling closer. "For saving me."

Bella eyes the witch in her arms; she waits for the girls breathing to steady out before releasing her breath.

"Thank you for trying."

No one had ever tried to save her soul, no one but this girl. Although she fears she is too far gone, she has hope. That perhaps, Hermione might be the one to help her. One way or another.

* * *

A/N: I found this quite hard to write, trying to understand how Hermione felt. Bearing in mind the timeline where Hermione is in Greyback's hands is only about 5-10 minutes. Now your thinking why didn't you put that in the chapter, but in a situation like that I don't think you have awareness of time, Bella wouldn't. If you find Hermione's reaction unbelievable then I'm sorry but it is quite a hard thing to grasp.


	12. Keep Up

**A/N:** So long time no see! This chapter has been a long time coming, and I do apologise for not updating sooner, but you wouldn't believe the rubbish month I've had. Seriously I have a list of things that have gone wrong this month it's like Karma's had a backed up list with my name on it. Oh she's been getting it too easy lets send some crap her way.

So not only do I have to work Bank holiday (i'm moody on sunday's so not happy to have to work both sunday and monday.) Then some idiot runs into my car! Been without a car for a month, which at first I didn't think would be too bad but boy I was wrong. Got a tattoo which is awesome. Struggled with uni, had really bad time at work due to an asshole and basically a crappy job. Had a panic attack, resigned from my job, crap score for assignment and still struggling to get my car back (Got it back to day thank god!) Plus on top of all that I had to pay insurance, which sucks in general. To top it off my microsoft word has died! It's like the end of the world people! (I've nicked my dads laptop.)

So yeah... Crappy month.

On the bright side, been introduced to amazing Anime! (I'm still watching the video, I'm nearly done!). So loads of inspiration mind you not in the right shipping, but inspiration is muse, regardless of who the characters are. I am thankful for all the amazing reviews! I haven't really been on Bella/Hermione shippings lately so I'm backed up on stories to read. I'm amazed how many reviews, favourites and followers I have seriously new record for me. We should throw a party or I could give you a really challenging chapter I've been dying to write for ages.

My grammar is crap not going to lie plus my tutor keeps pointing it out. I have cheated and got an online thingy to check for me, not sure if it's any good. If you are interested in being a Beta and can withstand a impatient author who has the patience of a four year old when it comes to writing. Then you're as good as hired (you won't make any money but it's the thought that counts) just drop me a pm or rant in a review.

**Disclaimer**, If I owned this do you not think the Harry Potter story would have ended differently? No I don't own any characters and no money has been made from this.

It's really late so I do apologise if there are any unusual errors, I've been checking for the last four hours, plus two hours of course work. (i'm pretty sure I'm meant to spend more time on coursework) Trust me, I am really bad when it comes to checking I start to fall asleep. So I'm going to sleep if there are any errors, I will come back tomorrow to fix, just quietly fume as you read.

By the way this chapter is laid out differently to the rest of the story, I wanted to try a different approach, another way of telling the story. So you still get all the important bits, I think it works but I'm biased.

_Enjoy.._

* * *

**Keep Up**

"Keep up!" the biting words lost their intended sting when they reached the wandering teen.

Hermione spares the dark witch a simple glance before jogging to catch up. Her legs are slowly becoming numb from constant walking, her feet beg for forgiveness. What had they done to deserve disrespect? Despite her bodies, protests Hermione had trouble wiping the smirk from her face. Bella sent her several glares every time she caught sight of the smirk, but it did nothing to stop it.

Ignoring the horrendous cold and chilling wind, Hermione kept herself warm with her memories.

"Stop it." Bella hisses, as they begin their descent down the side of a hill.

"Stop what?" Asks a clueless teen.

Eyeing the girl next to her, Bella grits her teeth she was not going to be played by someone younger than her. If the girl was going to act innocently then, she would deny all knowledge.

As though seeing the older woman's internal thoughts, Hermione's smile grew. She knew she was being unfair to the older witch, but this was the only leverage she had gained the entire time they spent in each other's company. Knowing they were at current safe, her mind wandered to her morning.

_Warmth. Warmth cocooned her wrapping her in a safe bubble. As her groggy mind tries to catch up with her current condition, her eyes begin to slide open. There is no light in the dark room, but her eyes are finely adjusted by the time she goes to move. Her body halted by an immovable object. Tilting her head she stares incredulously at the arm holding. The taunt limb pulls her closer moulding her body firmly against the one resting behind her. She instantly freezes at the compromising situation. Swallowing, she peeks behind to find herself face to face with one Bellatrix Lestrange. The most feared death eater of the century, who is currently sucking... her... thumb..._

_Snorting, she covers her mouth with her hand to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Eyes bulging she quickly turns away afraid the witch may wake due to her stare. Her body shakes in repressed laughter. Despite the obviously affectionate embrace, it was spoilt by, Hermione's urge to roll around shrieking in hysterics. As though sensing the younger witch to be awake Bella tightens her hold._

_Calming her thoughts, Hermione lies still taking the opportunity to feel safe. The thought is the only one to pass through her mind before the warm body behind her goes ridged. Hot breath against the skin of her neck turns to ice, as the hand on her body tightens before relaxing. Hermione doesn't move for fear of startling the waking witch._

_Pop!_

_The sound of Bella releasing her thumb breaks the tense silence. Laughter soon fills the room, as Hermione buckles over. She gasps in pain as stitches poke their unwanted head in protest to her laughter. A disgruntled Bellatrix rolls of the bed scowling. She glares at the gasping form of Hermione, which makes the girl laugh even harder. A hex is sent the girls way before the older witch vanishes with a blush to her face. Twitching from the weak spell, Hermione brushes tears from her eyes ignoring the probing pain._

_Sitting up, she manages to control her breathing. "I deserved that."_

Bella shoots the girl walking next to her several glances, she was too quiet for her liking. Catching sight of the smile she groans. A part of her is slightly relieved that she didn't have wandering hands. She smirked herself, knowing from experience just what she was capable of when sleeping.

Hermione notices the smirk on the older witch's face, she frowns. Why is Bella smiling?

...

That night they had to break camp. Much like their first night in the forest except this time there was no tension, well no fear. There still was tension, sexual tension sparked between them like invisible lightning. Hermione fought with her inner ambitions, the urges that told her to throw her food away and pounce. However, this was just a small part of her mind, thankfully the sensible part was too concerned about keeping her toes warm. Bella was slouched next to her unfazed by the cold, Azkaban was good for building resistance to the cold. She poked the funny looking food in her tray wondering just how many supplies they had left. She had stolen most of their food from a Muggle town. She could have just brought food, but where was fun in that. She was glad she hadn't told the mudblood that the Muggle clothes she was currently wearing were the clothes of a dead person. She had feeling the girl wouldn't find the information reassuring.

Personally Bella would be flattered if someone went out, their way to supply clothes for free, but she wasn't going to start an argument over it. She wondered briefly what the girl would say if she knew that the previous woman who wore the coat Hermione was wearing died in a flash of light. Was it perverse that Bella intentionally took the clothes of a dead woman while she was still wearing them. The girl took that moment to look at her and Bella smiled, although the girl probably mistook the smile as reassurance when, in fact, she was remembering the deaths of the two women she killed.

The girl blushes and turns back to her meal, Bella's smile grew wider. Yes, this would most certainly be an interesting finale to their journey. Bella could sense they were getting closer to the end, the trials were becoming few and far between. They were no longer physically demanding, despite what the girl thought about being attacked by a werewolf, Bella knew the scar left mentally was a trial of its own. There were more similar trials to come, more mentally challenging she just hoped the girl was prepared for it. Because Bella feared that she wasn't strong enough to survive such trials.

If she has faith in me, there's a chance we can win this.

As the fire began to die down, Bella chose the moment to wrap the girl in an embrace. She stared intently at the fire watching the dying embers, her mind drifting to her sister. Just how far would Voldemort go to get information about her?

...

Sighing for the fourth time Hermione grumbled underneath her breath. They had run out of supplies yesterday, and there was nothing worse than a grouchy Bellatrix who hadn't been fed. Sighing in annoyance she sent a glare at the witch who was currently casting various curses at unsuspecting shrubbery.

"It's not the shrubs fault with got no food." Hermione finally spoke up.

A death glare greeted her, and for a moment she thought she would be the next unsuspecting victim.

"You know I hear mud is good to eat." The witch shot back before pushing her way through the forest.

"Really?" Came the sarcastic reply. "Because I'm pretty sure I remember someone saying there was nothing filthier than me."

"Wise words." Bella snarls.

"You just contradicted yourself." Hermione frowns in response.

"You just contradicted yourself..." Bella mimics. "Do you ever get bored of being a know it all?"

"Do you ever get bored of being a psychopath?"

Bella turns and for the third time that day Hermione wonders if she'll be joining the forest in misery. Black orbs drill holes into brown as Hermione stands her ground. They stare at one another, waiting for the right moment to strike. A vein pulses on the side of Bella's neck and Hermione swallows. Oh crap.

Crack.

"Ow!" Bella shouts rubbing her sore head, staring numbly Hermione replays the scene in her head to try to catch up.

Something had fallen from the tree striking the older witch on the head before landing on the ground with a sickening crack. Both witch's look down at the thing that had hit Bella. Lying on the floor is a fluffy squirrel it spasms before lying still. Staring in opened mouth shock, Hermione looks up to see where the squirrel had come from. Above them is a broken branch one that could not support the weight of the flying squirrel. We're going to have to bury it. She thinks to herself before looking back at the dead creature.

Bella kneels over the creature poking it with her wand, before looking at Hermione with a smile.

Oh hell no...

...

Huddled under her blanket Hermione shoots daggers over the burning fire. A smug Bella sits eating the remnants of the squirrel.

"Stop glaring I offered you some." Bella chirps happily smiling like a cat that caught the canary.

"I'm not eating a squirrel." Hermione growls turning away from the witch.

"More for me."

She had to admit it did smell good.

...

Hermione was hungry, she shouldn't have passed upon the meal, but she couldn't eat a squirrel. There was just no way she would eat it. Now she was inspecting some berries that could, possibly not be poisonous. She was sure she had read enough about wild plants to know enough, plus she knew the spells to cast to check. She thinks.

Plucking the berries from the bush she hears the witch scoff behind her.

"You don't have to eat them you know." Hermione grumbles.

"They're poisonous."

"I know what I'm doing." Hermione replies indignantly.

...

Hot liquid spilt from her throat. She was hunched over in the bushes, puking her guts up. The sniggering of her companion adding further insult to injury. Clutching a tree for support in one hand and holding her hair back with the other she spewed her dinner.

"I guess the squirrel didn't agree with you." Came the smarmy voice from their camp.

Bella shoots a warning to the girl watching her before puking. "Shut up," She hisses before wiping her mouth.

A bottle of water is placed next to her, and she looks up surprised to find the girl offering some help.

"You might want this."

Snatching the bottle up, she gulps down half the contents before wiping her mouth once more. Yes, tonight was a horrible night.

"Oh god," Hermione whispers. Bella glances at the girl who is turning green.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella grumbles.

"I'm going..." She turns quickly disappearing behind a tree.

Staring in wonder Bella wonders what's got into the younger witch before she hears the sound of the girl puking. She shrieks in laughter collapsing against the tree.

"I told you those berries were poisonous!" She cries in laughter wiping the tears from her eyes.

She's about to shout again when she once again throws up. The sniggering from Hermione continues followed by a told you so.

"You're in no place to criticise!" Bella shouts back.

...

Bella always had trouble understanding what it meant to share. No one had truly told her the rules, sure when she was at Hogwarts they tried. Her father tried to beat it into her. Voldemort liked the fact she couldn't share and her husband, was always too keen to share. Especially their bed. They were complete opposites in some ways where she refused to share anything, he would always willingly share. One thing she did manage to share though was her husband. She never thought it worth keeping him by her side. That was always her problem once she found something worth keeping she would keep it, wear it out until it was broken. That's when she would throw them away, when they became boring.

She understood she couldn't share, but she never understood why others also couldn't. If she wanted something she took it, regardless of who it belonged to. That's why she had much trouble when she was younger. She would take possessions that belonged to other people, students, family. She was like a magpie, she liked shiny things. It wasn't until she was older she started taking people as well as possessions.

One thing she knew though was people tended to get mad. If she took something that belonged to another they would be mad at her. She couldn't understand why, she had spent time in Azkaban they had taken years of her life, but she didn't mind. Perhaps she was good at sharing, maybe she just didn't like sharing other people's possessions. The ones she stole, perhaps that was Bella's problem.

She pondered these thoughts as she ran. Well to be correct they ran. The mudblood, was yelling abuse at her for being so careless, while clutching to her hand. The actions confused Bella because they did not add up with the words. If she was angry then why was she holding her hand? A bullet grazed the tree next to them causing Bella to laugh. Muggles were shooting at them with guns, and they were running away from them.

"Why are we running?" Bella shouts over the noise of the men chasing them.

"Because," Hermione puffs. "You stole their food."

True she had stolen the food from the hunters, but it didn't explain why they were running.

"Yes but why are we running?"

"I don't want... any more to... die!" She shouts back.

Oh that made more sense. Yes, now she understood why they were running also explained why the girl was holding her hand. She was stopping Bella for hurting the hunters. Well she would kill them but she sure as hell wouldn't run from them. She stops dead. Hermione's hand still clutched in hers. The sudden stop sends the girl spiralling to the floor.

By the time the girl is on her feet, it's over. She sees the fire elemental chasing the hunters.

"Why were we running?" Bella asks again listening to the shrieks of the men.

"Because..." Hermione trails off. "Because I'm hungry..." She sighs before grabbing the bag of goodies and searching through it for food.

Smiling brightly, Bella waits like an expected child, waiting for Hermione to give some food. She had been good and not killed anyone at least.

...

She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she could feel the hands of the creature Greyback. She shivers beneath her blanket. Tears streak and make a river leading from her eyes. The remnants of the fire long since dead.

She felt cold inside. Every shadow haunted her. They looked like eyes watching her.

Smooth hands slip beneath Hermione's blanket causing her to jump. She turns to see beautiful black eyes staring deep into her soul. A searing kiss is pressed against her lips, she gasps. Hands pull her close. Tucking her away from the world.

"You're safe."

...

They spent days trekking through the woods. Hermione doubted they even knew where they were anymore. The woods or forest she didn't know where they were was void of any civilised life, which was to be expected except she had hoped to come across a town of some sort.

Some days they spent travelling in silence barely a word passed between them. When other days they would argue over the stupidest of things. It always ended the same way. Wrapped tightly in blankets. They would wake to find the other slumped against them. They had made a routine in the most unlikely of places.

...

On the second week, they came across a small town. The locals stared at them as they entered. For Hermione, it was uncomfortable. She had her wand drawn and stayed as close to the dark witch as possible. Bella too seemed wary of the attention, but it didn't deter her. There was a small B&B sitting on the edge of a road.

As casually as two strangers walking through a local village could they made their way to the small building. Glancing around Hermione could tell that this little place was a tourist attraction. Why would anyone want to... oh... Stopping Hermione grabs Bella's wrist. Before the woman can berate her, she points towards the Alps in the distance.

"We're in Switzerland?" Hermione breathes admiring the beauty in the distance.

"Didn't I tell you?" Bella enquires.

"No." Hermione grumbles, she doubted she would forget something like that.

"Yes well, there's nothing to admire we've been wandering around here for that last week, so get over it."

Dragging the girl behind her, Bella enters the small B&B to be greeted with smiling patrons.

Oh god, not again.

...

Bella was sleeping in the bed next to her. Sitting crossed legged Hermione played with the cover. It wasn't late they had just wanted to relax. Hermione had taken a shower, and when she was done, she came out to find Bella fast asleep. Unconsciously Hermione draped a blanket over the sleeping witch.

She wanted a drink, knowing the witch wouldn't mind she grabbed some Muggle money from the bag before exiting the room quietly. Earlier the B&B owner had showed them around before showing them to their joint room. Heading towards the small dining room where the bar was, Hermione took a seat. The owner was a lady in her mid forties. No more than five foot, she smiled continuously while chattering aimlessly. Her husband a chubby man, with a gentle smile offered polite responses during their tour, to fixated on drinking to join in.

"Hot chocolate?" A sweet voice interrupted.

Looking into the hazel eyes of the small woman Hermione smiled. "That would be nice."

"I'll add a flake and cream on the house." The lady says scurrying away.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt so welcome since beginning this trip. Relaxing she rests her head on arms, pulling a magazine to her. She didn't normally read magazine especially gossip ones, but these weren't normal circumstances. After a few minutes, the words became a blur as Hermoine fell into the depths of her own mind. She didn't understand. Well she didn't understand a lot of things, but she didn't understand Bella. Her feelings confused her. Bella's actions confused her.

"One hot chocolate," the woman says placing the steaming mug down in front of Hermione.

The sight of whipped cream and a chocolate flake floating in the hot chocolate made her water at the mouth.

"Thanks," Hermione whispers hugging the warmth of the drink close.

"Do you mind if I join you?" The lady asks smiling.

"Sure," Hermione answers throwing the magazine back to it's original spot. Pulling the flake from the hot liquid Hermione turned her attention to the older woman.

"Thank you, Alfred's not much company." The lady chuckles glancing lovingly at the man in the corner.

"It's okay, how long have you run this B&B?"

"Oh my dear that is a long story!" The woman laughed before reclining. "Where to begin?"

Time flew, and two hot chocolates and a coffee later, Hermione was sat comfortably chatting to both of Robinson's. They told her stories of how they came to own the small B&B how they met as child hood sweet hearts. It really was touching, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to swoon over the story. It was so stereotypical that it made her insides churn. She didn't know why. Wasn't this what she wanted with a husband in the future.

"So you're travelling with your sister?" Geraldine asks again diverting the topic from her husbands talk of fishing.

"Yeah little while now." Hermione answers automatically, it was surprisingly easy to learn that lie. She swirled the contents of her coffee, unsure whether she could stomach anymore.

"Quite an age difference."

Yes, there was. "I suppose, but doesn't honestly matter."

"You must really love her."

Hermione spluttered, "What!"

"Your sister," The woman replies confused.

"Oh right yeah of course." Hermione says fighting the flush spreading across her cheeks. Did she love Bella? "Very much..." Wait, where did that come from she could not love Bella?

"How did you meet?"

How did we meet? "She kidnapped me."

Why is she asking how they met after all Hermione had told her they were sisters.

"What school did you go to?" The woman presses.

Frowning Hermione repeats the sentence in her head. Did? "Hogwarts."

"Oh lovely school. So you were kidnapped."

Wait what? "Yeah, she wanted Tonks I just got in the way." What am I saying?

Shaking her head, Hermione looks up panicked from her cup. Something was seriously wrong, why was she answering?

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione demands rising to her feet.

"It's our turn to ask questions." Geraldine replies threading her fingers together and leaning against the table.

"Well I'm not answering them anymore." That was the truth.

"Is your name Hermione Granger?"

"Yes." No, wait what was she saying? You idiot what are you saying?

"You're currently travelling with Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Yes," _NO_!

"Well this is excellent my dear." The woman glides to her feet, her husband following. "You're safe now." She promises, it sounded hollow.

"I'm already safe."

The woman blinks repeatedly before smiling again it reminded her of Professor Umbridge. How had she not noticed this before?

"You can't be safe when travelling with that wicked woman you will never be safe." The woman spits.

Anger vibrates through her whole body setting it alight. How dare this woman tell her Bella wasn't safe. Granted Bella was unpredictable but she wouldn't hurt her. Not anymore. Bella was there for her, she held her when she cried, she protected her. Who were these to tell her Bella was not safe. She knew what they were doing was dangerous, knew what trouble they would be in if they lost thee trial. But none off that mattered if she had Bella. Sure everything they've done in this trial would go to waste if Bella made her wish. This didn't mean that Hermione could not make her own and she would rather go to hell that let Bella get her way.

Looking at the two vultures staring at her with hungry eyes, realisation dawned on her. They were going to take Bella away, they had slipped truth Veritaserum in her drink. She had drank three cups who knew how much they had given her. A part of her wondered if they had given something to Bella. Had they drugged her, was Bella even alive? Was there someone else in this building?

Too many questions swarmed her mind, she panics, before finding her composer. If she let these people have their way, Hermione would be handed over to either Voldemort or sent back to Hogwarts. Bella would either land back in Azkaban or handed to Voldemort that would mean only one thing - torture. Possibly death. She couldn't allow that. Even if they sent her home there was no telling how the trial would react. Would it let her leave if someone else intervened or would it drag her back to the beginning. Would she forever be trapped having to relive the trial over and over again, with no way of winning. She shudders at the thought. She couldn't let that happen.

Raising her wand, she scowls at the couple.

"What will become of Bella?"

"He who must not be named will pay handsomely for her."

"And me?"

"The order is looking for you, you can return back to your friends."

"I can't let that happen." Hermione answers truthfully.

"You do not have a choice in the matter." The lady says, glancing over at her husband.

Hermione notices the shotgun in the man's hands. It is leveled on her chest. One wrong move and there would be nothing left.

"Your muggles?"

"Of course what do you think we were?" The woman laughs bitterly. "My daughter is a witch, she sent word that there was a sighting of the two of you. We would have never of guessed you would walk in through the front door."

Hermione doesn't waste a second. She's moving just as her wand glows brightly blinding the two Muggles. They stumble backwards as Hermione grabs the gun from the man. She hears the two bodies hit the ground with a thump, but she doesn't turn to look. Instead she places the gun behind the counter before looking down at the couple slumped on the floor. She had used oblivate on them, wiping all memory of their conversation from their minds and the tour. All they knew, was two new guests have arrived.

She levitates the two to seat at the table. Organising the cups, she erases any presence of herself from the room. They will wake up believing they had fallen asleep talking. Taking one last look at the couple, Hermione slips from the room. She was angry, they had fallen right into another trap. How could she fall for such a trap. Entering their dark room, she sets to making their charms to protect them for the night. Sighing when the charms are in place she turns to the sleeping form. Bella is still fast asleep on her bed. Edging towards the bed, Hermione perches on the corner, before gently taking the pulse of the sleeping form .

"Still alive," Bella's husky voice fills the room.

"Just checking," Hermione murmurs pulling her hand away.

"Did you have a nice chat with Mr and Mrs fake?"

"You knew they were up to something?"

"I had a feeling," Bella replies rolling on her side to look at Hermione. "Wasn't sure what though. Did you have nice tea?"

"Hot chocolate," Hermione answers - damn her truthful answers.

"Hmm." Bella sighs sitting up, smiling triumphantly she trails her finger across Hermione's cheek. "Veritaserum, you can't lie. This can be very interesting."

_Oh god._

...

* * *

A/N: I've never been Switzerland, so if the details were wrong lets just gloss over that. Secondly I have nothing against squirrels, in fact I love them, we have one that sits just outside my window and I've had one sit on my lap on holiday when I fed it. However the whole falling from the tree thing did happen except it didn't hit me on the head, I was sat at a park with a friend and next thing we know there's a dead squirrel next to me. It was funny I'm not going to lie, cruel but in a situation like that you either laugh or cry and I'm afraid I laughed. Not proud, but it was so out of the blue that it just startled me. I did consider giving it CPR but I doubt that would do much for a broken neck.


	13. Ghost Chapter

**A/n**: **Any minors here move right along!** That's about as much warning I will give don't say I didn't try.

Right so here we are. There will be mixed responses for this chapter which is why it's standing alone. I am being kind, if you like this chapter then great, if you don't since it stands alone you can pretend this never happened and continue blissfully unaware throughout the story.

Secondly I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, nearly 200 alerts which is fantastic, I didn't imagine this story to be this popular. A thank you to everyone so I'm spoiling you with this chapter. (If this isn't your thing then you might like the chapter coming up.) And lastly I blame Bella for this chapter I just let her take charge and well yeah... You can see what happened.

Another style of writing similar to my earlier work, I'm just experimenting at the moment. Also my first smut so don't be too harsh. Again minors cover your eyes, that includes not looking through your fingers. (Should minors even be reading this consider it's an M?)

Warnings: Smut girl on girl don't like it then why are you even here? Swearing. That's about it.

Disclaimer: No money has been made from this and I do not own any recognizable characters.

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Ghost Chapter

Deep breath. Breathe.

In, out.

In. Out.

Lips crash like waves against a beach, harsh at first, but leave tantalisingly with a promise of more to come. Fingers curl, hands tighten, and hot gasps fill the dark room. A smirk in the dark, the devil is here to play. She guides the fallen angel to the brink of heaven.

Breathe.

In. Out.

Fingers tighten in hair; I pull the mouth away from my bud. My lips meet hers in an intensity that leaves her victorious and me breathless. She shifts above me a shadow of the room; she claims my pulse point between her teeth. I arch, a shrill yelp leaving my throat. Dear god! My body convulses my fingers slip against sweaty skin trying to find purchase.

I can feel it build, a burning inferno from the inside, being guided by nimble fingers. I hope I placed a silencing spell on the room. If not the noises I am making will make the owners of the place come running.

"Focus," Bella whispers against my skin.

My eyes meet hers, how did she know? Even in the dark, I can clearly see her black orbs. They watch me; I shiver from the intensity of her gaze. The self-doubt left as soon as her hand found my buddle of nerves. Was she making love to me or claiming me? What am I to you Bella?

"I want to hear my name," She growls against my throat. "I want to hear you shout my name when you come."

Fingers curl, teeth bite. I cry out, I try to grasp for my release, I feel it, and it is so close. She holds me back. I try to walk the stairway to heaven, only for her to add more steps every time I reach the top.

"I want to hear you cry." Her sultry voice sends shivers down my spine.

I will not be beaten like this. It had started as a game and ended with me in her bed. No. Tonight I will win. I move my hands from where they have been gripping her shoulders. Breathe. My hands glide across her straining body; I am not the only one affected. My knee finds its way between her legs and I roughly rub her sex. She falters above me, her hands give way and she falls to her elbows.

She releases my neck with a pop! Hot breath shudders against my ear. She tries to gain focus, but her slip gives me time. I run one hand to slide between my knee and her sex. Shuffling slightly I duck my head to take her nipple into my mouth. A louder gasp this time, one of her hands finds its way into my hair, holding me to her.

My fingers probe gently, I have never done anything like this before. I swallow thickly, loving the sensation of her most private parts against my hand. It is not until Bella begins to shift again do I truly act. I copy her actions from earlier. With two fingers, I enter her. Her heat encases my fingers and I think I have found heaven. She cries out from the intrusion.

This means war.

We do battle. Moans fill the tension strained air, as harmless curses slip from our mouths. I refuse to come before her and she will not come at all. Goddamn experience. She grins cockily into my shoulder; she knows she has won. I cannot stop the release; it is clawing at me from the inside. Her fingers dance on my inside as her hand and tongue salsa on the out. I burn beneath her touch heavens in reach as hell burns in the disguise of this woman.

"Bella," I moan loudly, her fingers tumble in their dance and that is when I know.

Stalemate.

I scream. I am sure her name is the one I shout as I come. Stars burst and blind me. Heaven is there I reach for it, but the weight of hell comes crashing down. Shall I fall once more? I crash to earth, caked in sweat and surrounded by an archangel.

The bed offers comfort as the body lying boneless against me offers everything.

My body is numb and unresponsive.

Breath.

In.

Out.

A chuckle emerges from her throat. I can feel the vibrations through my body; I close my eyes to savour the feeling. Fingers scorch across the surface of my cooling skin. Her hair acts like a curtain against my prying eyes; it runs across my skin making me shiver. Lips press against my ribs and I feel her smile. She shifts above me. Will she kick me from her bed? My heart thumps too loudly as she crawls up the length of my body. My throat is dry and I am unsure if it is from screaming raw or the emotion building. Please do not kick me out. I can take anything just pretend to care this one time. _Please. What am I TO YOU!?_

She is level now, resting centimetres from my face leaning on her elbows. Her eyebrows pinch together in the way they do when she is thinking too hard. A smirk plays on her lips; I can feel my heartbeat erratically. It is so powerful it's almost painful. It is pumping too fast for me to consider healthy. I know she feels it against her breastbone. I know her heart is leisurely pacing itself. At least it is not frozen.

Her hand makes its way through my hair, pushing the damp hair from my eyes. I must look like a state; I do not care right now though. She cocks her head to the side as though I am the unruly equation! Me! Pfft, I am the easiest to read.

She places a gentle kiss against my forehead. I cannot help but frown at her actions. She pulls back slightly to regard me with her drilling black orbs. I can see her battling sleep as well as her emotions. I had woke her up after all. Perhaps this was the best way to wake her up in future. It might mean less bruises, she does have a tendency to lash out in her sleep, before she is fully awake.

"What are you?" She murmurs, almost dreamlike. Her eyes search mine. "What are you?" She asks again, before settling down next to me.

I expect her to kick me out, literally. I do not expect her to wrap herself around me. I relax into her grip; she is holding me rather tightly. To a point where I think, she is trying to merge us together. Realising she will not relax her hold; I roll over to bury myself in her embrace. My head comes to rest on her arm. We have woken a hundred times like this before, but this was the first time I had such a brilliant view. She may have stamina; I on the other hand had a quick recovery system.

"Bella," I whisper quietly afraid she might be asleep.

"Sleeping," She grumbles back.

I may be a onetime thing; I may just be a fuck. However, if the burning between my legs was anything to go by, my body really does not care. I swallow. Rather loudly, I feel her quirk and eyebrow at me. It was distracting; I am truly trying to close my eyes to get to sleep. I am trying my hardest to ignore the urge to push her on her back and start all over again.

"Epp." I gasp. A knee forces its way between my legs and rests against my heat.

Perhaps I was not too subtle but honestly was she trying to get my motor going? A hand fixes itself on my hip holding me in place. Oh, that makes more sense. Actually, I feel slightly better; her knee was releasing the tension between my legs.

"Sleep kitten we'll play later." _Kitten? _Actually, you can call me anything in that husky voice. Seriously...

"Hermione," She mumbles once more disturbing my interesting thoughts.

"Yeah," I reply in a rough voice trying not to notice the vibrations her voice makes when she speaks.

"You're thinking to loud, and as imaginative as your thoughts are. I suggest you rest." A flush erupts on my cheeks and I sink further into her embrace trying to hide my shame.

Okay mental barriers are going up.

_What are you to me...? You are different... You are special..._

Wait Bella? Are you in my head?

'_Bella, are you here?' _She does not answer. Did she mean what she said? Better yet. Did she see my thoughts during sex?

"Barriers Granger," She chuckles. "And I could teach you a few spells for all your natural needs."

If it was possible to go any redder, I would. As it was, I took to hiding myself behind my hair and using hers as a cover. Barriers are going up now.

* * *

**A/N: I will be changing my pen name to Losing Babs just giving you guys the heads up.**


End file.
